LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE:)
by alejandra123THG
Summary: que pasaría si antes de la cosecha katniss se empezaría a enamorar de peeta y de verdad hacen el papel de los trágicos amantes del distrito 12? :)
1. Chapter 1

LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE (mi versión)

Me acababa de despertar, no sentía a Prim junto a mí, era normal se acercaba el día de la cosecha y ese día a Prim le tocaba una papeleta en la urna.

Y ahí la veo junto a mi mama se ve tan linda, me cambio y voy a ir al bosque paso la valla y me siento en una roca esperando a Gale.

-Hey Catnip

-hola Gale

Luego empezamos nuestra caminata y cazamos 3 ardillas y 7 conejos.

Venimos por la calle y vemos a la gente tan tranquila y tan solitaria, vamos cerca del edificio de la justicia. Vamos con el alcalde Undersee y nos compra saludo a Madge y ella me saluda amablemente.

Luego le vamos a vender al panadero Mellark y entramos por la puerta trasera y solo vi que alguien estaba espiando era el hijo menor del panadero, el mismo que va en mi clase, el popular de todas las clases, y que según el dulce e irresistible, la verdad no sé qué le ven, yo no le veo nada interesante es solo un niño mimado y que no se puede preocupar por nada y tampoco se pone teselas extra para mantener a su familia

El no hace eso en cambio yo sí, sé que sueno como una egoísta, lo sé, pero no sé por qué pero siento que a veces cuando salgo de la escuela él me espía.

Pero no creo

Me voy a mi casa y veo a Prim y a mi madre comiendo, mi madre agarra el conejo y lo va a hacer en caldo.

Luego le canto a Prim y mañana nos vamos a la escuela.

BUENO OJALA QUE LES GUSTE ESTE FANFIC ESTA ESCRITO PARA UNA AMIGA QUE SE LLAMA ANGELES Y ES TRIBUTO AL IGUAL QUE YO PERO PUES ME DIJO QUE PASARIA SI NUESTRA CHICA EN LLAMAS SE ENAMORARA DE VERDAD DE PEETA…

AVANCE:

-emmmmm, hola

-hola

-soy Peeta

-si y que pasa necesitas algo?

-sí que si quisieras alguna vez salir conmigo.


	2. INESPERADO

POV PEETA

Hoy estaba soñando algo que no puedo olvidar

´´Estaba en mi casa cuando mi madre estaba regañando a una chica, luego cuando vi a la chica, era ella, mi madre la regañaba porque según estaba checando el bote de la basura, le decía mi madre que iba a llamar a los agentes de la paz, la chica estaba tan triste y ¿Cómo podía hacer esto? ¿Cómo no ayudaba a la chica que amaba? Por qué así era, yo la amaba desde aquel día, luego no se por qué pero tuve que quemar tres panes aunque ya sabía lo que me iba a pasar, luego viene mi madre se da cuenta de lo que yo ababa de hacer solo agarro una escoba y ¡pazzz¡ el primer golpe y luego otro, me jalo de las orejas, me dijo que le tirara los panes al cerdo

Luego sin mirarla Sali y le tire un pan al cerdo, mire si no había muros en la costa y listo le tire 2 panes en su dirección¨

Me está matando todo lo que hice no debí hacer eso y me arrepiento

Desperté asustado y de solo recordar eso no lo puedo mejorar, pero estoy decidido, mañana voy a hablar con ella

…..

Luego cargue unos costales para hacer el pan, hasta que vi que alguien entrar por la puerta trasera, y era ella y claro su ´´ amiguito´´ pero creo que noto que la estaba observando.

POV KATNISS

-tierra llamando a Katniss- me hablaba Prim

-eemmmmm-

-en que estás pensando

-en nada, ya acábate esa sopa Prim

-está bien

-sí, voy a cazar

-y te espero cuando acabes de clases ¿va?

-sí, bueno adiós Katniss

Salí y no se porque recordé ese día que me dio esperanza ese día que el panadero me tiro el pan, y no se lo pude agradecer, aunque a la mañana siguiente, lo vi golpeado, pero ahora siento que solo sentía lastima por mí.

Fui a cazar todo lo que recolecte lo deje en mi casa y fui a la escuela

Las clases siguieron normales y en la hora de la comida me senté con Madge, no sé por qué pero siempre me siento con ella, así que diríamos que somos como ´´amigas´´ ya que las dos somos bastante tímidas para los demás, siempre hacemos todo juntos, y hasta que me pregunta.

-¿y como le va a tu hermana, es su primera papeleta para la cosecha no?

-sí,

-bueno pues deséale suerte, aunque no creo que le toque hay miles y de ellas solo le toca 1

-sí, no creo, la verdad no me eh preocupado por ella, no es que sea egoísta Madge, pero la verdad, me preocupo por mi

-oh ya veo, lo siento Kat, la verdad no fue mi intensión, pero de todos modos ¡buena suerte¡

-jaja, gracias Madge

-ok, bueno, no creo que te eligan

-Madge?

-si, dime

-bueno es que …

-habla..

-me podrías hacer un favor?

-claro

-bueno, me preguntaba si …

-anda Kat ya dime¡

-bueno que si, en caso de que salga mi papeleta para los juegos…. ¿podrías cuidar a Prim?

-claro, no te preocupes, yo me fijare si tendrá alimento

-gracias

-no te preocupes Kat –aaammm Kat?

-si..

-ya vámonos

-claro

Las clases siguieron y la última hora no la tuve, así es que tenía que esperar otra hora a Prim, luego me senté en una banca, pero luego unos de mis compañeros estaban cuchicheando, así que me levante y me senté en otro banco. Viendo las ramas alguien se acercó a mí y pensé que era Madge, pero no.

-aaaaammmm hola

-hola

-soy Peeta

-si yo sé quién eres ¿necesitas algo?

-si, quería saber si algún día ¿te gustaría salir a tomar algo conmigo?

-aaammm, está bien ¿Cuándo?

-te parece mañana saliendo de clase?

-si está bien

-bueno adiós

-si bye


	3. no lo puedo creer

POV KATNISS

No lo puedo creer ósea fue un momento inexplicable.

Me quede sentada ahí como boba hasta que apareció Prim

-hola Katnii ¿Por qué esa cara?

-aaaahhhh, no por nada Prim ya vámonos

-no tú no te vas hasta que me cuentes

-pero Priiiimmm?

-¡no nada¡ ven

Y me llevo hasta una como tienda

-aja, dime que paso

-pues….. Prim te tengo que decir algo

-siii….

-pues Peeta ….

-que¡ que te dijooooo¡ cuéntamelo todo¡

-oye tranquila

-si pero cuéntame¡

-esta bien, bueno pues no tuve la ultima clase

-ajaaa

-y pues me acerque a una banca para esperarte, pero luego se acerco, y pues me invito a salir

-aaaaaaahhhhhhhh¡ que emoción

-ssshhhhhh, prim cayate

-es que no me lo puedo creer ¿y cuándo?

-mañana

-que bien

-si

-bueno ya vámonos

-si Prim

Ya que llegamos le conté a mi mama y se emocionó, y preparo un vestido especial para llevarme mañana.

POV PEETA:

No lo puedo creer, me la pase toda la noche eligiendo la ropa que me iba a poner, no lo creía que iba a salir con Katniss

Pues creo que ya sé que me voy a llevar

Y espero cada segundo a que pasara esto, sentía algo lindo, como es que esa linda niña me había dicho que si} no lo sé pero me siento bien.

…

Ya es de la mañana, y me preparo me baño como tres veces no puedo esperar más.

Ya tengo todo listo, el regalo, las flores….. Listo.

POV KATNISS

-bueno ya que lo preguntas si estoy feliz

-por qué catnip?

-por que Peeta me invito a salir

-que que¡

-si tu crees

-pero por qué?

-pues sí que tiene

-olvídalo, por eso estabas aquí más temprano

-pues aparte

-adiós Catnip-

-pero Gale… y se fue y no sé por qué}

Bueno llegue a casa me bañe, siempre me baño antes de irme, pero no como hoy, no se ando alegre y feliz, será por el?, no creo

Ya que fue como mi quinto baño, me vestí, y ya me voy… junto con Prim me voy

-¿estas nerviosa?

-no porque?

-no, nada mas

La fui a dejar al salón y luego me fui al mío

-hola Katniss

Voltee y era…..

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, CREO QUE ESTE CAPITULO ME SALIO RE CHENCHO PERO OJALA QUE LES GUSTE, ME ENCANTAN LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE


	4. LA SITA:)

POV KATNISS

Voltee y era el

-hola-le respondí

-lista para lo de la tarde?

-aja

-bueno vamos a clase

-si te veo al rato

Las clases transcurrieron bien, Madge dijo que iba a recoger a Prim, a si es que no me tengo que preocupar por mi hermana.

Luego el me espero hasta que me retire con mis cosas.

-¿lista?

-sip, vámonos

-aja

Caminamos, nos sentamos en una banca lejos de las demás personas

-yyyy, ¿Cómo le va a tu hermana, es su primer año en la urna, no?

-si, ya tiene 12

-bueno, pues suerte

-¿quieres pan?

-¿pan?

-si, pan, bueno de mi padre, ven, vamos te mostrare

-está bien-dije tímida

Llegamos a la panadería y entramos por la puerta de adelante

-aquí estamos-dijo

-si

-bueno elige tu pan, el que quieras

Me mostro varios panes como conchas, de crema, donas, pero el que más me llamo la atención era uno de queso

-¿me puedes dar ese?-dije señalando

-si claro, es de queso-y me lo dio

-gracias

-sí, no te preocupes

Salimos el agarro una concha y se la iba comiendo junto con 3 bolsas que no sé qué eran

Pasamos por el edificio de la justicia y vi a varios de esta sección, no son como los de la veta, son más bien como mi madre, bueno mi madre era hija de comerciantes, y mi padre era el padre, a veces me pregunto, como es que mi madre se enamoró tanto como para irse con mi padre.

Y él me estaba hablando, yo solo asentía y pues fue todo, no se me la pase muy bien, porque él no me interroga tanto, y es muy tranquilo.

En lo que llegábamos a mi casa, y en la entrada de la veta, le pedí que ahí me dejara porque aparte me iba a cazar unos cuantos conejos.

-bien, pues ten-me dio las tres bolsas

-¿y qué es esto?

-pues una es de pan, la otra azul es para Prim y tu madre, y la tercera es un regalo

-gracias, y gracias, ahora te debo 2

-¿Por qué?-no entendía

-pues por lo del otro día, cuando estaba muriendo de hambre

-ah, emm…., mejor me voy adiós, me la pase bien

-si igual que yo

-¿enserio?

-sí, creo que fue mi mejor día

-jajá, eso es bueno

-está bien adiós

-si-se acercó y me dio un beso en mi mejilla

Lo despedí y cerrar la puerta, le di las bolsas a mi mama y me lleve la mía, luego me fui con mi bolsa al bosque para saber que era

Me senté en una roca una vez que llegue ahí y la abrí, eran un collar de una flor, en segundo era un suéter azul fuerte, y algo más, una carta, guarde todo lo demás, menos la carta.

La abrí y decía…..

HOLIIIIISSSSSS, COMO ANDAN, DIGANME QUE TAL LES PARECIO ESTE CAPI, DIGANME EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR Y QUE QUIEREN QUE APAREZCA O NO APARESCA, NO SE TALVEZ UNA ESCENA DEL LIBRO O DE LA PELICULA O ALGO ROMANTICO, NO LO SE USTEDES, YO LO HAGO COMO USTEDES QUIERAN ;)


	5. INCREIBLE

Vi la carta y decía…

Mira Katniss yo te quería explicar, no se pero tal vez después de esto no me querrás ver en el resto de tu vida pero

*en el primer día de la escuela, yo iba caminando junto con mi padre para que me fuera a dejar, luego mi padre me dijo que tu madre y mi padre se conocían y me señalo cual era tu madre, luego me dijo que eras su hija, y cuando te vi, sabía que yo te amaba

Desde ese día tú fuiste mi perdición, y yo me enamore.

Pues si esa fue mi historia, ojala que tú me puedas corresponder al amor que siento por ti y que algún día me comprendas

Y si algún día necesitaras mi ayuda, no lo ocultes y cuéntamelo, lo siento, tal vez no es lo que esperabas, pero pues esa es mi realidad, si has sentido que te he vigilado, pues si, desde ese día, voy a seguirte hasta que llegues segura.

Ojala que algún día me comprendas y si me aceptas o tan solo me dejas que podamos ser amigos, te veo mañana antes de la cosecha, en el edificio de la justicia.

Bueno te esperare…con cariño PEETA.

No me lo puedo creer, que eso me diga Peeta, aunque por un momento me dio miedo, parecía un acosado, de acuerdo tal vez no, pero ¿Qué yo le gustaba?

No lo podía creer ni un solo segundo, empaque caze 3 conejos y me fui

Ya que llegue a mi casa deje los conejos encima de la mesa y las flores en un pequeño florero azul, el collar lo deje en el mueble de mi ropa y la carta la puse debajo de mi almohada, no la dejaba de mirar mientras intentaba dormir y eso no es buena señal ¿Por qué?

Porque tal vez me este…

ENAMORANDO

UUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYY NUESTRA CHICA EN LLAMAS SE ESTA ENAMORANDO ;)

QUE TAL EL CAPITULO, DIGANME EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO VAMOS A VER NUESTRA ORRIBLE COSECHA Y SU NUEVA AVENTURA CONTRA EL CAPITOLIO.


	6. antes de la cosecha

POV PEETA

Una vez que la deje en el lado de la veta me puse muy nervioso y pues no me lo puedo creer que le puse esa carta ahí.

Pero la esperare antes de la cosecha, espero que cambie de opinión y que algún día me pueda corresponder.

POV KATNISS

Estoy bastante nerviosa. Aun no sé qué decirle

Pero voy para allá y, ni yo misma me entiendo….

-hola Kat-me saluda el chico

-hey Peeta

-lo siento, no pensaba y te la di, yo sé que tal vez no me quieras hablar pero….

-sshhh- lo calle con mi mano. Y mis sentimientos me ganaron, pero mi instinto decía que él iba a seguir hablando y cuando menos lo esperaba….

Muaaaa, di mi primer beso

El me siguió el beso, fue algo único para mí, aparte que fue el primero, y pues sentí un escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Me agarro mi cintura y me apego más hacia él, dejándonos llevar por el AMOR, y pues es obvio que eso no iba a durar para siempre el beso y pues necesitábamos aire, así es que nos separamos un poco.

-perdón me deje llevar, lo siento tanto- dije rápidamente

-tranquila, así es que ¿si me darías una pequeña oportunidad y la repuesta de que si quisieras ser mi novia?

-si Peeta, si quiero ser tu novia


	7. Chapter 7

Como nuestra visita antes de la cosecha fue muy rápida fui a cazar.

Me vestí, una de las pocas blusas y un pantalón viejo que tenía por ahí, me puse la chamarra cazadora de mi padre y me fui, vi a esas personas tan tristes, silenciosas, solo caminando por ahí, porque es cierto, hoy es el día de la cosecha, todos con lo poco que tienen les comparten a otros, tal vez porque saben que algunos se ponen teselas para que sobreviva su familia, así es que ya casi aproximadamente sabemos quién podrá ser el cosechado, como yo lo ago. Por sobrevivir, y además no solo me preocupo por Prim o yo, si no que también por Gale, pobre le pregunte el otro día que cuantas papeletas iban con su nombre este año, 42.

Si tan solo en el distrito 12, no solo es el distrito más pobre, si no que también el menos seguro, y por eso es que ni la valla esta electrificada, pero si algún agente de la paz según me descubre nos matarían como Gale y a mí, porque es lo más prohibido del distrito 12.

Ya que entre en la valla, empezar a buscar mi carcaj y el arcó, que los hizo mi padre

Vi un conejo pero creo que hice mucho ruido porque se fue rápidamente.

-hey catnip- me saludaba desde un pedazo de tronco

-hola Gale-fue lo único que respondí, desde ese día que no se por qué se enojó conmigo

-necesito hablar contigo, podemos hablar un rato ¿si tú quieres?-se notaba preocupado

-está bien mientras vamos a ver lo de las trampas.

Y así es Gale hace muchas trampas por eso somos amigos, dicen que nos parecemos mucho, algunos piensan que somos primos, pero no, otros dicen que le gusto, puuuufff, claro que no, además yo jamás, porque más bien yo lo quiero como un hermano.

Mientras estábamos en nuestra caminata y vamos viendo sobre sus trampas….

-¿entonces querías hablar conmigo?-al parecer lo agarre desconcentrado porque se puso tieso

-si-trago saliva-pues veras Catnip, no lo se solo que eh escuchado rumores

-¿perdón?- no le entendía nada

-si, bueno es que, en la área de los comerciantes eh escuchado cosas de ti, y no muy buenas, porque te dicen que Peeta te ha pagado por tener relaciones sexuales y fingir ser su novia….. Más bien que tú te has vendido al mejor postor, pues creo que por una parte tienen razón.

No le supe contestar solo le di una cachetada, no sé cómo se atrevió a pensar eso de mí que él me pagara para acostarme con él.

-¡eso es mentira¡ no puedo creer que me creas ese tipo de persona- empecé a llorar.

-no, lo siento Catnip, pero solo digo que de un día para otro me digas que te invito a salir y tu aceptaste, luego hoy en la mañana en el edificio de la justicia le dices que si quieres ser su novia, eso es muy raro…

-alto, como supiste lo de en la mañana?

-ammmm, es que yo es que Catnip

-¿nos estabas espiando?- le pregunte molesta, aparte de que como creía que yo fuera ese tipo de persona, tal vez si le dije a Peeta muy rápido que si, pero me gano el sentimiento, no lo sé pero eso sí, los comerciantes me discriminaban mucho porque yo soy de la veta y con un chico de un hijo de un comerciante, si era raro...

-no me has respondido- le conteste furiosa

-sí, pero no era mi intensión

-así entonces cual era, porque yo no te entiendo

-pues mira, yo fui a la tienda del panadero y a su hijo menor tu ¨noviecito¨ lo vi salir, entonces lo fui a ver camino hacia el edificio de la justicia y pues te vi con él y que lo besaste.

-sí, pero no tenías por qué quedarte ahí o ¿sí?

-no Catnip, no lo entiendes, yo te amo

-¿Qué? – no lo había escuchado por que susurro

-que to te quiero mucho y eres como una hermana para mi

-pero me lo hubieras dicho Gale, yo también te quiero como un hermano

-a que bien- me miro como con una decepción

-bueno vamos a seguir cazando

-aja

…..

-ahí Catnip. Atrápalo

-si- zaque la flecha y le tire al ojo a esa ardilla

-ya, que bien lo hiciste Catnip

-gracias

-bueno, vamos a vender

-ok

Caminamos hasta llegar al mercado negro. Vimos a Sae que nos cambió una ardilla por un estambre y unas pocas verduras

Luego fuimos con el alcalde Undersee, porque él siempre nos compra y eso que va contra las reglas

-hola Katniss

-buenos días señor

-si quieres en lo que negociamos Gale y yo ve a ver a Madge, ha preguntado por ti

-oohh, de acuerdo

-fui a una sala y ahí estaba Madge

-hola, katniss

-hola,Madge

-buena suerte en la cosecha

-igualmente

-nos vamos Katniss?- me preguntaba Gale

-pues si creo

-aja, hola Madge

-hola Gale

Madge lleva toda la vida enamorada de Gale pero pues yo creo que si hacen bonita pareja

Nos despedimos y salimos hacia la panadería entramos por la puerta trasera. Yo me quede afuera porque siempre Gale es el que negocia con los demás.

-hola, preciosa- me saludaba el chico más cursi de toda la vida

-hola Peeta-y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-buena suerte,Katniss

-igualmente

Cuando iba entrando a la panadería se encontró con Gale que el medio lo empujo y me pregunto

-¿nos vamos?

-si, espera- fui con Peeta y nos dimos un pequeño beso

Ya que no separamos, seguí mi camino con Gale

-nos vemos al rato

- si, adiós Gale

-adiós Catnip

Entre a mi casa, vi a Prim ya vestida, llevaba una cola de pato en su blusa, se la arregle

-a ver esa cola de pato

-cuak

-jaja

Y nos reímos juntas

Mi madre nos preparó agua y saco uno de sus vestidos que se trajo

-¿segura que quieres que me ponga esto?

-si

Me ayudo a ponérmelo y a peinarme

Y hasta que llegó la hora de prepararse…..

BUENO OJALA QUE LES GUSTE, DIGANME QUE LE FALTA Y SI QUIEREN QUE PASE ALGO, ¿QUIEREN QUE PONGA LO QUE PIENSA GALE? Tal vez no:)


	8. no, todo menos Prim

POV KATNISS:

Ya era hora de la cosecha, Prim y yo nos fuimos encaminando a lado de mi madre luego cuando casi llegábamos mi madre se fue, por que como ella ya no era de la edad para la urna se tuvo que ir a otro lugar, donde se ponen los papas de los niños, esperando, para que sus pequeñines no sean seleccionados este año, y así sucesivamente, íbamos pasando cuando Prim se detuvo,

-¿Qué pasa Prim?

-no quiero Katniss, no voy a ir allá

-tranquila

-pero, es que le están picando

Cada cosecha, nos sacan un poquitín de sangre para que después pongan las papeletas, para ver si asistimos, y si no van agentes de la paz, para vigilar casas, por si hay alguien escondido y eso..

-ya lo se Prim, lo siento, no te lo dije, pero no te preocupes no duele tanto

-pero….

-pero nada Prim, ya vamos

Y la encamine hacia la fila

Ya que nos formamos, y todo estaba listo para los elegidos, vino Effie Trinket, la escolta de los tributos del distrito doce, y su frase FELICES JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE DE SU LADO…

Effie hablo sobre el capitolio, pusieron un video que mostraba que tan generoso era el capitolio, y que después de toda la revuelta que hubo hace años, ellos siempre son generosos.

-las damas primero- dijo Effie, camino hacia la urna de las niñas, todos estaban nerviosos, también yo porque iba a tener 20 papeletas, cuando effie se acerca otra vez al escenario, pero me doy cuenta que no es mi nombre, y claro que no lo es porque dice:

-Primrose Everdeen

DIGANME QUE TAL LES PARECIO, POBRE PRIM :(


	9. no el no :(

POV KATNISS:

Cuando veo a Prim, entre todas esas muchachas de su edad, está inquieta, pero ella se está acercando al escenario, mientras effie le dice que se acerque y que pase al frente, me pregunto ¿Qué está pensando? la miro y se va acercando más, los agentes de la paz la van a agarrar, pero en eso:

Voy corriendo al escenario y grito

-¡Prim¡, Prim¡,¡no¡ ¡me presento voluntaria¡-todos se me quedan viendo-¡me presento voluntaria¡, ¡me ofrezco, como tributo¡

-¡oh¡-exclama effie-me parece que hay una voluntaria

-¿alcalde?-pregunta y el alcalde le responde –si ya déjenla¡

Y prim grita que no -¡noooo¡, ¡noo¡

Pues, es un momento trágico, es la primera voluntaria, así es que, sube- me va señalando que suba para que me presenten como tributo-ven, acá.

Me guía hacia el mostrador

¿Cómo te llamas?-me pone el micrófono

-Katniss Everdeen

-oh, y apostaría mis calcetines a que ella es tu hermana, ¿no es así?

-si- démosle un gran aplauso, aquí, a la primerísima voluntaria, Katniss Everdeen-mientras ella aplaude, aunque ninguno aplaude, pero de repente, miro y hacen el saludo de silencio, que es cuando una persona, con sacrificio y que lo querían mucho, cuando muriera o algo así, eso era significativo, con la mano izquierda alzan el brazo lo pasan por sus labios .|||.

-bueno, y ahora, el tributo varón- effie va hacia la urna de los hombres, agarra la papeleta y lee el nombre

-Peeta Mellark

Y pienso, oh, no el no….


	10. LAS VISITAS

Parece que la suerte, hoy no está de mi lado, no lo puedo creer, ni dejar de pensar en cómo es que vamos a entrar en esa arena, como es que Peeta me va a matar…

Luego el viene hacia arriba y effie lo lleva junto con ella, se le sale una lagrima a él, y luego nos miramos, sus ojos reflejan, ansiedad, miedo, y coraje, como es que ahora que somos más que amigos, y no nos pueden hacer esto.

-¡BUENO QUE ESPERAN, DENSE LA MANO¡-exclama effie- y nos abrazamos

-¡ohh¡ no me lo esperaba, ¿se conocen?-ascendimos

-bueno aquí están nuestros tributos de los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre.

Luego nos llevaron al edificio de la justicia, recorriendo pasillos y un elevador, ya que llegue ahí me la pasaba viendo por la ventanilla, a la nada, solo veía a personas que agradecían un año más que sus hijos no fueron seleccionados.

-¡Katniss¡-Prim corría hacia mi

La abrase con fuerza, luego me separe un poco de ella, y voltee y me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi mama

-no quiero que la dejes sola, como cuando mi padre murió ¿de acuerdo?, no quiero, cuídala, tienes que superarlo.

Ella solo asintió

Pues yo a mi madre casi no me llevaba con ella ya que cuando murió mi padre ella se quedó como paralizada, algo que nunca podre perdonarle, si le dije ese día de mi sita con Peeta porque Prim me obligo, pero pues yo no quería decírselo.

Y ella empezó a sollozar-no llores, ven acá-la dirigí a mis brazos y nos quedamos abrazadas, luego Prim también se acercó y también nos abrazó, así nos quedamos hasta que vino el agente

-ya paso su tiempo

-¡no¡no¡-empezó a gritar Prim

Y la tuvieron que agarrar pero escuche que me dijo

-¡prométeme que ganaras¡

-¡lo prometo¡- grite ya que ella se resistía a irse

Solo escuche un ok.

Recibí más visitas, la siguiente fue Sae me dijo que ella va a dejar que Prim va a vender su queso de la cabra (lady), me abrazo y me dio un gran abrazo y unas frutillas silvestres.

La siguiente visita fue Gale, que solo después de que cerraron la puerta, el solo me abrazo, y me dijo que construyera un arco y que era muy posible que yo ganara

-katniss

-¿si Gale?

-aaammm…. Yo?

-¿Qué pasa?

-pues.. Te esperare y yo sé que tu ganaras, lástima que alguien tendrá que matar a Peeta

-oye, no digas eso, yo lo amo

-¡hay por dios¡ katniss no digas eso, no dejaran que los dos sobrevivan.

-claro que no, pero

-no, nada, pero, prométeme que intentaras ganar

-lo prometo

-si en caso de que no pueda sobrevivir los juegos, y tu ganes, yo te puedo asegurar que te olvidaras de el

-no digas eso Gale

-pues si katniss

-pero, no Gale, yo quiero que el sobreviva, yo sé que el cuidara de mi hermana y todos

-yo también¡- él se esteba alterando

-tranquilo- lo calle

-lo siento katniss, pero yo.. yo.. TE AMO.

Abrí un poco la boca porque yo iba a hablar pero en eso vino el agente y se lo llevo.

Abrieron otra vez la puerta para el siguiente, fue Madge

-katniss¡

-Madge

-en los juego te dejaran llevar algo para representar a tu distrito, ¿te puedo poner mi broche?

Aamm-y no hubo tiempo porque cuando me pregunto se agacho y me lo puso en mi vestido, lo vi y era el broche que tenía en la mañana, casi no le había dado importancia, pero me llamo mucho la atención, era un pajarito, un broche dorado

-¿Qué es?

-era de mi tía Missile, es un sinsajo, ella lo ocupo en sus juegos.

-ok, gracias

-sip

-adiós Katnis, me tengo que ir.

-si, adiós, te quiero, no lo olvides.

Y el último que me visito, no lo esperaba, era el padre de Peeta.

No hablo mucho, solo se sento, casi unos últimos minutos me dijo

-cuidare de la pequeña y de tu madre la dejare vender su queso en la panadería.

-gracias

-ten- me dio en un pequeño mantelito blanco algo

-cuidalo, a mi hijo

-si, estará bien

Y se fue, abri el mantelito y eran unas galletas, y no como las que hacíamos con nuestros cereales.

Eran de verdad…..

Luego nos subieron a un carro, y Peeta tenía unas lágrimas, él no se ocultaba que estaba llorando.

Solo espero que esto acabe pronto.

AAAAAAYYYY… DIGANME QUE TAL LES PARECIO}

Y VOY A HACER ESTA HISTORIA MAS COMO EN EL LIBRO QUE EN LA PELICULA, PERO LO QUE SI VA A CAMBIAR ES EN LA ARENA.

POR QUE PEETA Y KATNISS AHORA QUE SE AMAN TIENEN QUE SER ALIADOS ¿NO LO CREEN? :)


	11. Chapter 11

Me llevan a la estación de tren, casi no demuestro mis sentimientos y no he llorado, pero Peeta está llorando y él no lo intenta ocultar.

A veces no lo sé, pero pienso que tal vez es una estrategia en los juegos, a una participante de años atrás Johanna Mason una chica del distrito 7, parecía una idiota lloricona y cobarde, por la que no se preocupaban hasta que solo quedaba un puñado de participantes.

Bueno, pues al final resulto una asesina especializada

Nos quedamos unos minutos en la puerta del tren, mientras nos estaban sacando fotos y esas cosas, luego nos dejan entrar al vagón y las puertas se cierran. Y el tren empieza a moverse de inmediato, al principio muy rápido pero me acostumbro

El tren de los tributos es más elegante que el edificio de la justicia, y entramos al vagón, hay mucha comida, cada uno tenemos nuestro propio alojamiento y en ese compuesto por un dormitorio un vestidor y un baño privado con agua caliente y fría. En casa no tenemos agua caliente a menos que la hiérvanos.

Hay cajones llenos de ropa preciosa de todas formas, diferentes cortes y colores desde los más secos hasta los más coloridos Effie me dice que haga o que me ponga lo que quiera siempre y cuando llegue temprano a la cena que es dentro de 1 hora.

Me quito el vestido azul de mi madre y luego me doy una ducha caliente, que creo y jamás la he tenido una. Se siente tan bien que podría quedarme toda la noche, pero no se puede a si es que me salgo me seco y me pongo una camisa y unos pantalones verde obscuro.

Aunque me acuerdo de la insignia de oro de Madge, le echo un buen vistazo por primera vez: es como si alguien hubiese creado un pajarito dorado y después lo hubiese rodeado con un anillo. El pájaro sólo está unido al anillo por la punta de las alas. De repente, lo reconozco: es un sinsajo.

Son unos pájaros curiosos, además de una especie de bofetón en la cara para el Capitolio. Durante la rebelión, el Capitolio creó una serie de animales modificados genéticamente y los utilizó como armas; el término común para denominarlos era mutaciones, o mutos, para abreviar. Uno de ellos era un pájaro especial llamado charlajo que tenía la habilidad de memorizar y repetir conversaciones humanas completas. Eran unas aves mensajeras, todas ellas machos, que se soltaron en las regiones en las que se escondían los enemigos del Capitolio. Los pájaros recogían las palabras y volvían a sus bases para que las grabaran. Los distritos tardaron un tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, de cómo estaban transmitiendo sus conversaciones privadas, pero, cuando lo hicieron, como es natural, los rebeldes lo utilizaron para contarle al Capitolio miles de mentiras, así que el truco se volvió en su contra. Por esa razón cerraron las bases y abandonaron los pájaros para que muriesen en los bosques.

Sin embargo, no murieron, sino que se aparearon con los sinsontes hembra y crearon una nueva especie que podía replicar tanto los silbidos de los pájaros como las melodías humanas. A pesar de perder la capacidad de articular palabras, podían seguir imitando una amplia gama de sonidos vocales humanos, desde el agudo gorjeo de un niño a los tonos graves de un hombre. Además, podían recrear canciones; no sólo unas notas, sino canciones enteras de múltiples versos, siempre que tuvieras la paciencia necesaria para cantárselas y siempre que a ellos les gustase tu voz.

Mi padre sentía un cariño especial por los sinsajos. Cuando íbamos de caza, silbaba o cantaba canciones complicadas y, después de una educada pausa, ellos siempre las repetían. No trataban con el mismo respeto a todo el mundo, pero siempre que mi padre cantaba, todos los pájaros de la zona callaban y escuchaban. Lo hacían porque su voz era muy bonita, alta, clara y tan llena de vida que te daban ganas de reír y llorar a la vez. No fui capaz de seguir con la costumbre después de su muerte. En cualquier caso, este pajarito tiene algo que me consuela; es como llevar una parte de mi padre conmigo, protegiéndome. Me lo prendo a la camisa y, con la tela verde oscuro de fondo, casi puedo imaginarme al sinsajo volando entre los árboles.

Effie Trinket viene a recogerme para la cena, y la sigo por un estrecho y agitado pasillo hasta llegar a un comedor con paredes de madera pulida. Hay una mesa en la que todos los platos son muy frágiles, y Peeta Mellark está sentado esperándonos, con una silla vacía a su lado.

-¿Dónde está Haymitch? -pregunta Effie, en tono alegre.

-La última vez que lo vi me dijo que iba a echarse una siesta -responde Peeta.

-Bueno, ha sido un día agotador -comenta ella, y creo que se siente aliviada por la ausencia de Haymitch. ¿Quién puede culparla?

La cena sigue su curso: una espesa sopa de zanahorias, ensalada verde, chuletas de cordero y puré de patatas, queso y fruta, y una tarta de chocolate. Effie Trinket se pasa toda la comida recordándonos que tenemos que dejar espacio, porque quedan más cosas, pero yo me atiborro, porque nunca había visto una comida así, tan buena y abundante, y porque probablemente lo mejor que puedo hacer hasta que empiecen los juegos es ganar unos cuantos kilos.

-Por lo menos tenéis buenos modales -dice Effie, mientras terminamos el segundo plato-. La pareja del año pasado se lo comía todo con las manos, como un par de salvajes. Consiguieron revolverme las tripas.

La pareja del año pasado eran dos chicos de la Veta que nunca en su vida habían tenido suficiente para comer. Seguro que, cuando tuvieron toda aquella comida delante, los buenos modales en la mesa fueron la menor de sus preocupaciones. Peeta es hijo de panadero; mi madre nos enseñó a Prim y a mí a comer con educación, así que, sí, sé manejar el cuchillo y el tenedor, pero me asquea tanto el comentario que me esfuerzo por comerme el resto de la comida con los dedos. Después me limpio las manos en el mantel, lo que hace que Effie apriete los labios con fuerza.

Una vez terminada la comida, tengo que esforzarme por no vomitarla y veo que Peeta también está un poco verde. Nuestros estómagos no están acostumbrados a unos alimentos tan lujosos. Si soy capaz de aguantar el mejunje de carne de ratón, entrañas de cerdo y corteza de árbol de Sae la Grasienta (su especialidad de invierno), estoy dispuesta a aguantar esto.

Vamos a otro compartimento para ver el resumen de las cosechas de todo Panem. Intentan ir celebrándolas a lo largo del día, de modo que alguien pueda verlas todas en directo, aunque sólo la gente del Capitolio podría hacerlo, ya que ellos son los únicos que no tienen que ir a las cosechas.

Vemos las demás ceremonias una a una, los nombres, los que se ofrecen voluntarios y los que no, que abundan más. Examinamos las caras de los chicos contra los que competiremos agarro la mano de Peeta y me quedo con algunas: un chico monstruoso que se apresura a presentarse voluntario en el Distrito 2; una chica de brillante cabello rojo y cara astuta en el Distrito 5; un chico cojo en el Distrito 10; y, lo más inquietante, una chica de doce años en el Distrito 11. Tiene piel y ojos oscuros, pero, aparte de eso, me recuerda a Prim tanto en tamaño como en comportamiento. Sin embargo, cuando sube al escenario y piden voluntarios, sólo se oye el viento que silba entre los decrépitos edificios que la rodean; nadie está dispuesto a ocupar su lugar.

Por último, aparece el Distrito 12: el momento de la elección de Prim y yo corriendo a presentarme voluntaria. Se nota perfectamente la desesperación en mi voz cuando pongo a Prim detrás de mí, como si temiera que no me oyesen y se la llevaran. Sin embargo, está claro que me oyen. Veo a Gale quitándomela de encima y a mí misma subiendo al escenario. Los comentaristas no saben bien qué decir sobre la actitud del público, su negativa a aplaudir y el saludo silencioso. Uno dice que el Distrito 12 siempre ha estado un poco subdesarrollado, pero que las costumbres locales pueden resultar encantadoras. Como si estuviese ensayado, Haymitch se cae y todos dejan escapar un gruñido cómico. Después sacan el nombre de Peeta y él ocupa su lugar en silencio, nos abrazamos, ponen otra vez el himno y termina el programa.

Effie Trinket está disgustada por el estado de su peluca.

-Vuestro mentor tiene mucho que aprender sobre la presentación y el comportamiento en la televisión.

-Estaba borracho -responde Peeta, riéndose de forma inesperada-. Se emborracha todos los años.

-Todos los días -añado, sin poder reprimir una sonrisita.

Effie hace que parezca como si Haymitch tuviese malos modales que pudieran corregirse con unos cuantos consejos suyos.

-Sí, qué raro que os parezca tan divertido a los dos. Ya sabéis que vuestro mentor es el contacto con el mundo exterior en estos juegos, el que os aconsejará, os conseguirá patrocinadores y organizará la entrega de cualquier regalo. ¡Haymitch puede suponeros la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte!

En ese preciso momento, Haymitch entra tambaleándose en el compartimento.

-¿Me he perdido la cena? -pregunta, arrastrando las palabras. Después vomita en la cara alfombra y se cae encima de la porquería.

-¡Seguid riéndoos! -exclama Effie Trinket; acto seguido se levanta de un salto, rodea el charco de vómito subida a sus zapatos puntiagudos y sale de la habitación.


	12. Chapter 12

Peeta y yo nos lo quedamos viendo luego de su escenita, pero tenemos que ayudarlo, a veces Effie tiene un poco de razón, por qué cuando estemos en la arena, no vamos a tener a nadie solo a nosotros, y lo tenemos que ayudar.

Peeta y yo lo ayudamos a recogerlo de los brazos.

-¿He tropezado? -pregunta Haymitch-. Huele mal.

Se limpia la nariz con la mano y se mancha la cara de vómito.

-Vamos a llevarte a tu cuarto para limpiarte un poco -dice Peeta.

Lo llevamos de vuelta a su compartimento medio a empujones.

Luego que yagamos a su compartimento lo metemos a la ducha

-si quieres, yo puedo hacerlo

-si es mejor- y pues sí, yo no quería ver como iba a desnudar a haymitch y a limpiarlo, por un poco agradezco a Peeta, le doy un pequeño beso en la mejilla y me voy.

Entro a mi habitación y recuerdo que el pequeño mantelito que me dejo el padre de Peeta, lo abro y no se pero creo que esta tan húmedo el cuarto que ya no sirven, abro la ventana y las tiro y vuelvo a cerrar.

Por desgracia, el paquete de galletas cae al suelo y se abre sobre un grupo de dientes de león que hay junto a las vías. Sólo lo veo un instante, porque el tren sale de nuevo, pero me basta con eso; es suficiente para recordarme aquel otro diente de león que vi en el patio del colegio hace algunos años cuando fue lo del pan que me dio Peeta.

•

Justo cuando aparté la mirada del rostro amoratado de Peeta Mellark me encontré con el diente de león y supe que no todo estaba perdido. Lo arranqué con cuidado y me apresuré a volver a casa, cogí un cubo y a mi hermana de la mano, y me dirigí a la Pradera; y sí, estaba llena de aquellas semillas de cabeza dorada. Después de recogerlas, rebuscamos por el borde interior de la valla a lo largo de un kilómetro y medio, más o menos, hasta que llenamos el cubo de hojas, tallos y flores de diente de león. Aquella noche nos atiborramos de ensalada y el resto del pan de la panadería.

-¿Qué más? -me preguntó Prim-. ¿Qué más comida podemos encontrar?

-De todo tipo -le prometí-. Sólo tengo que acordarme.

Mi madre tenía un libro que se había llevado de la botica de sus padres; las hojas estaban hechas de pergamino viejo y tenían dibujos a tinta de plantas, junto a los cuales habían escrito en pulcras letras mayúsculas sus nombres, dónde recogerlas, cuándo florecían y sus usos médicos. Sin embargo, mi padre añadió otras entradas al libro, plantas comestibles, no curativas: dientes de león, ombús, cebollas silvestres y pinos. Prim y yo nos pasamos el resto de la noche estudiando detenidamente aquellas páginas.

Al día siguiente no teníamos clases. Durante un rato me quedé en el borde de la Pradera, pero, finalmente, conseguí reunir el valor necesario para meterme por debajo de la alambrada. Era la primera vez que estaba allí sola, sin las armas de mi padre para protegerme, aunque recuperé el pequeño arco y las flechas que había escondido en un árbol hueco. No me adentré ni veinte metros en los bosques y la mayor parte del tiempo la pasé subida a las ramas de un viejo roble, con la esperanza de que se acercara una presa. Después de varias horas, tuve la buena suerte de matar un conejo. Lo había hecho antes, con la ayuda de mi padre; pero era la primera vez que lo hacía sola.

Llevábamos varios meses sin comer carne, así que la imagen del conejo pareció despertar algo dentro de mi madre. Se levantó, despellejó el animal, e hizo un estofado con la carne y parte de las verduras que Prim había recogido. Después se quedó como desconcertada y regresó a la cama, pero, una vez listo el estofado, la obligamos a comerse un cuenco.

Los bosques se convirtieron en nuestra salvación, y cada día me adentraba más en sus brazos. A pesar de que al principio fue algo lento, estaba decidida a alimentarnos; robaba huevos de los nidos, pescaba peces con una red, a veces lograba disparar a una ardilla o un conejo para el estofado y recogía las distintas plantas que surgían bajo mis pies. Las plantas son peligrosas; aunque hay muchas comestibles, si das un paso en falso estás muerta. Las comparaba varias veces con los dibujos de mi padre antes de comerlas, y eso nos mantuvo vivas.

El 18 de mayo fui al Edificio de Justicia, firmé para pedir mi tesela y me llevé a casa el primer lote de cereales y aceite en el carro de juguete de Prim. Los días 8 de cada mes tenían derecho a hacer lo mismo, pero, claro, no podía dejar de cazar y recolectar. El cereal no bastaba para vivir y había otras cosas que comprar: jabón, leche e hilo. Lo que no fuese absolutamente necesario consumir, lo llevaba al Quemador. Me daba miedo entrar allí sin mi padre al lado; sin embargo, la gente lo respetaba y me aceptaba por él. Al fin y al cabo, una presa era una presa, la derribase quien la derribase. También vendía en las puertas de atrás de los clientes más ricos de la ciudad, intentando recordar lo que mi padre me había dicho y aprendiendo unos cuantos trucos nuevos. La carnicera me compraba los conejos, pero no las ardillas; al panadero le gustaban las ardillas, pero sólo las aceptaba si no estaba por allí su mujer; al jefe de los agentes de la paz le encantaba el pavo silvestre y el alcalde sentía pasión por las fresas.

A finales del verano, estaba lavándome en un estanque cuando me fijé en las plantas que me rodeaban: altas con hojas como flechas, y flores con tres pétalos blancos. Me arrodillé en el agua, metí los dedos en el suave lodo y saqué un puñado de raíces. Eran tubérculos pequeños y azulados que no parecían gran cosa, pero que, al hervirlos o asarlos, resultaban tan buenos como las patatas.

-Katniss, la saeta de agua -dije en voz alta.

Era la planta por la que me pusieron ese nombre; recordé a mi padre decir, en broma: «Mientras puedas encontrarte, no te morirás de hambre».

Me pasé varias horas agitando el lecho del estanque con los dedos de los pies y un palo, recogiendo los tubérculos que flotaban hasta la superficie. Aquella noche nos dimos un banquete de pescado y raíces de saeta hasta que, por primera vez en meses, las tres nos llenamos.

Poco a poco, mi madre volvió con nosotras. Empezó a limpiar, cocinar y poner en conserva para el invierno algunos de los alimentos que yo llevaba. La gente pagaba en especie o con dinero por sus remedios medicinales y, un día, la oí cantar.

Prim estaba encantada de tenerla de vuelta, mientras que yo seguía observándola, esperando que desapareciese otra vez; no confiaba en ella. Además, un lugar pequeño y retorcido de mi interior la odiaba por su debilidad, por su negligencia, por los meses que nos había hecho pasar. Mi hermana la perdonó y yo me alejé de ella, había levantado un muro para protegerme de necesitarla y nada volvería a ser lo mismo entre nosotras.

Y ahora voy a morir sin haberlo arreglado. Pienso en cómo le he gritado hoy en el Edificio de Justicia, aunque también le dije que la quería. A lo mejor ambas cosas se compensan.

•

A lo lejos veo las luces de otro distrito. ¿El 7? ¿El 10? No lo sé. Pienso en los habitantes dentro de sus casas, preparándose para acostarse. Me imagino mi casa, con las persianas bien cerradas. ¿Qué estarán haciendo mi madre y Prim? ¿Habrán sido capaces de cenar el guiso de pescado y las fresas? ¿O estará todo intacto en los platos? ¿Habrán visto el resumen de los acontecimientos del día en el viejo televisor que tenemos en la mesa pegada a la pared? Seguro que han llorado más. ¿Estará resistiendo mi madre, estará siendo fuerte por Prim? ¿O habrá empezado a marcharse, a descargar el peso del mundo sobre los frágiles hombros de mi hermana?

Sin duda, esta noche dormirán juntas. Me consuela que el viejo zarrapastroso de Buttercup se haya colocado en la cama para proteger a Prim. Si llora, él se abrirá paso hasta sus brazos y se acurrucará allí hasta que se calme y se quede dormida. Cómo me alegro de no haberlo ahogado.

Me quito la camisa y los pantalones, y me acuesto en ropa interior. Las sábanas son de una tela suave y sedosa, con un edredón grueso y esponjoso que me calienta de inmediato.

Si voy a llorar, será mejor que lo haga ahora; por la mañana podré arreglar el estropicio que me hagan las lágrimas en la cara. Sin embargo, no lo consigo, estoy demasiado cansada o entumecida para llorar, sólo quiero estar en otra parte; así que dejo que el tren me meza hasta sumergirme en el olvido.

Cuando despierto, escucho a Effie decirme que me pare:

He dormido sin deshacer las intrincadas trenzas con las que me peinó mi madre para la cosecha; como todavía tienen buen aspecto, me dejo el pelo como está. Da igual: no podemos estar lejos del Capitolio y, cuando lleguemos a la ciudad, mi estilista decidirá el aspecto que voy a tener en las ceremonias de inauguración de esta noche. Sólo espero que no crea que la desnudez sea el último grito en moda.

Cuando entro en el vagón del comedor, Effie se acerca a mí con una taza de café solo; está murmurando obscenidades entre dientes. Haymitch se está riendo disimuladamente, con la cara hinchada y roja de los abusos del día anterior. Peeta tiene un panecillo en la mano y parece algo avergonzado.

-¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! -exclama Haymitch, haciendo señas con la mano.

En cuanto lo hago, me sirven una enorme bandeja de comida: huevos, jamón y montañas de patatas fritas. Hay un frutero metido en hielo, para que la fruta se mantenga fresca, y tengo delante una cesta de panecillos que habrían servido para alimentar a toda mi familia durante una semana. También hay un elegante vaso con zumo de naranja; bueno, creo que es zumo de naranja. Sólo he probado las naranjas una vez, en Año Nuevo, porque mi padre compró una como regalo especial. Una taza de café; mi madre adora el café, aunque casi nunca podemos permitírnoslo, pero a mí me parece aguado y amargo. Al lado hay una taza con algo de color marrón intenso que nunca había visto antes.

-Lo llaman chocolate caliente -me dice Peeta-. Está bueno. Le sonrió, no dudo, y pruebo un trago del líquido caliente, dulce y cremoso, y me recorre un escalofrío. Aunque el resto de la comida me llama, no le hago caso hasta que termino la taza. Después me atiborro de todo lo que puedo, procurando no pasarme con los alimentos más grasos. Mi madre me dijo una vez que siempre comía como si no fuera a volver a ver la comida, y yo le respondí: «No la volveré a ver si no la traigo yo». Eso le cerró la boca.

Cuando siento que el estómago me va a estallar, me echo hacia atrás y observo a mis compañeros de desayuno. Peeta sigue comiendo, troceando los panecillos para mojarlos en el chocolate caliente y se ve tan lindo, hay no lo puedo creer que yo Katniss pueda pensar eso, yo me siento como muy madura para andar pensando en novios y esas cosas, pero hay una extraña conexión entre Peeta y yo. Haymitch no le ha prestado mucha atención a su bandeja, pero está tragándose un vaso de zumo rojo que no deja de mezclar con un líquido transparente que saca de una botella. A juzgar por el olor, es algún tipo de alcohol. No conozco a Haymitch, aunque lo he visto a menudo en el Quemador, tirando puñados de dinero sobre el mostrador de la mujer que vende licor blanco. Estará diciendo incoherencias cuando lleguemos al Capitolio.

Me doy cuenta de que detesto a este hombre; no es de extrañar que los tributos del Distrito 12 no tengan ni una oportunidad. No es sólo que estemos mal alimentados y nos falte entrenamiento, porque algunos de nuestros participantes eran lo bastante fuertes como para intentarlo, pero rara vez conseguimos patrocinadores, y él tiene gran parte de la culpa. La gente rica que apoya a los tributos (ya sea porque apuesten por ellos o simplemente por tener derecho a presumir de haber escogido al ganador) espera tratar con alguien más elegante que Haymitch.

-Entonces, ¿se supone que nos vas a aconsejar? -le pregunto.

-¿Quieres un consejo? Sigue viva -responde Haymitch, y se echa a reír.

Miro a Peeta, y me sorprende encontrarme con una expresión muy dura, cuando normalmente parece tan amable y cariñosa.

-Muy gracioso -dice. De repente, le pega un bofetón al vaso que Haymitch tiene en la mano, y el cristal se hace añicos en el suelo y desparrama el líquido rojo sangre hacia el fondo del vagón-. Pero no para nosotros.

Haymitch lo piensa un momento y le da un puñetazo a Peeta en la mandíbula, tirándolo de la silla. Cuando se vuelve para coger el alcohol, clavo mi cuchillo en la mesa, entre su mano y la botella; casi le corto los dedos. Me preparo para rechazar un golpe que no llega; el hombre se echa hacia atrás y nos mira de reojo.

-Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿De verdad me han tocado un par de luchadores este año?

Peeta se levanta del suelo y coge un puñado de hielo de debajo del frutero. Empieza a llevárselo a la marca roja de la mandíbula.

-No -lo detiene Haymitch-. Deja que salga el moratón. La audiencia pensará que te has peleado con otro tributo antes incluso de llegar al estadio.

-Va contra las reglas.

-Sólo si te pillan. Ese moratón dirá que has luchado y no te han cogido; mucho mejor. -Después se vuelve hacia mí-. ¿Puedes hacer algo con ese cuchillo, aparte de clavarlo en la mesa?

Mis armas son el arco y la flecha, aunque también he pasado bastante tiempo lanzando cuchillos. Arranco el cuchillo de la mesa, lo cojo por la hoja y lo lanzo a la pared de enfrente; la verdad es que esperaba clavarlo con fuerza, pero se queda metido en el hueco entre dos paneles de madera, lo que me hace parecer mucho mejor de lo que enfurece que le haga eso a mí Peeta, pues si es mío y nadie me lo va a quitar.

-Venid aquí los dos -nos pide Haymitch, señalando con la cabeza al centro de la habitación. Obedecemos, y él da vueltas a nuestro alrededor, -. Bueno, no está todo perdido. Parecéis en forma y, cuando os cojan los estilistas, seréis bastante atractivos. -Peeta y yo no lo ponemos en duda, porque, aunque los Juegos del Hambre no son un concurso de belleza, los tributos con mejor aspecto siempre parecen conseguir más patrocinadores-. Vale, haré un trato con vosotros: si no interferís con mi bebida, prometo estar lo suficientemente sobrio para ayudaros, siempre que hagáis todo lo que os diga.

No es un gran trato, pero sí un paso gigantesco con respecto a lo ocurrido hace diez minutos, cuando no teníamos guía alguna.

-Vale -responde Peeta y si dice el que si pues yo le empiezo a tener confianza.

-Pues ayúdanos. Cuando lleguemos al estadio, ¿cuál es la mejor estrategia en la Cornucopia para alguien...?

-Cada cosa a su tiempo. Dentro de unos minutos llegaremos a la estación y estaréis en manos de los estilistas. No os va a gustar lo que os hagan, pero, sea lo que sea, no os resistáis.

-Pero... -empiezo a protestar. Peeta me toma de los hombros como un consuelo…

-No hay peros que valgan, no os resistáis -dice Haymitch.

Después coge la botella de la mesa y sale del vagón. Cuando se cierra la puerta, el vagón se queda a oscuras; aunque todavía hay algunas luces dentro, es como si se hiciese de noche en el exterior. Me doy cuenta de que debemos de estar en el túnel que atraviesa las montañas y lleva hasta el Capitolio. Las montañas forman una barrera natural entre la ciudad y los distritos orientales. Es casi imposible entrar por aquí, salvo a través de los túneles. Esta ventaja geográfica fue un factor decisivo para la derrota de los distritos en la guerra que me ha convertido en tributo. Como los rebeldes tenían que escalar las montañas, eran blancos fáciles para las fuerzas aéreas del Capitolio.

Peeta y yo guardamos silencio mientras el tren sigue su camino. El túnel dura y dura, nos separa del cielo, y se me encoge el corazón. Odio estar encerrada en piedra, me recuerda a las minas y a mi padre, atrapado, incapaz de llegar hasta la luz del sol, enterrado para siempre en la oscuridad. Pero yo sé que esta Peeta para dejar que no me pase nada, o quien sabe, vamos a estar en la arena asi es que no creo que vayamos a ganar los dos, eso no se puede.

El tren por fin empieza a frenar y una luz brillante inunda el compartimento. No podemos evitarlo, los dos salimos corriendo hacia la ventanilla para ver algo que sólo hemos visto en televisión: el Capitolio, la ciudad que dirige Panem. Las cámaras no mienten sobre su grandeza; si acaso, no logran capturar el esplendor de los edificios relucientes que proyectan un arco iris de colores en el aire, de los brillantes coches que corren por las amplias calles pavimentadas, de la gente vestida y peinada de forma extraña, con la cara pintada y aspecto de no haberse perdido nunca una comida. Todos los colores parecen artificiales: los rosas son demasiado intensos; los verdes, demasiado brillantes, y los amarillos dañan los ojos, como los caramelos con forma de discos planos que nunca podemos permitirnos en la tienda de dulces del Distrito 12.

La gente empieza a señalarnos con entusiasmo al reconocer el tren de tributos que entra en la ciudad. Me aparto de la ventanilla, asqueada por su emoción, sabiendo que están deseando vernos morir. Sin embargo, Peeta se mantiene en su sitio, e incluso empieza a saludar y sonreír a la multitud, que lo mira con la boca abierta. Sólo deja de hacerlo cuando el tren se mete en la estación y nos tapa la vista.

Se da cuenta de que lo miro y se encoge de hombros.

-¿Quién sabe? Puede que uno de ellos sea rico.

Solo le sonrió y el me regresa su chencha sonrisa, creo que es lo que más me gusta de él.

BUENO QUE LES PARECIO, YA VOY A HACER LOS CAPITULOS MAS LARGOS, BUENO BYE: )

Dejen sus comentarios ;)


	13. Chapter 13

POV KATNISS:

¡Ras! Aprieto los dientes mientras Venia, una mujer de pelo color turquesa y tatuajes dorados sobre las cejas, me arranca una tira de tela de la pierna, llevándose con ella el pelo que había debajo.

-¡Lo siento! -canturrea con su estúpido acento del Capitolio-. ¡Es que tienes mucho pelo!

¿Por qué habla esta gente con un tono tan agudo? ¿Por qué apenas abren la boca para hablar? ¿Por qué acaban todas las frases con la misma entonación que se usa para preguntar? Vocales extrañas, palabras recortadas y un siseo cada vez que pronuncian la letra ese... Por eso a todo el mundo se le pega su acento, claro.

Venia intenta demostrar su comprensión.

-Pero tengo buenas noticias: éste es el último. ¿Lista?

Me agarro a los bordes de la mesa en la que estoy sentada y asiento con la cabeza. Ella arranca de un doloroso tirón la última zona de pelo de mi pierna izquierda.

Llevo más de tres horas en el Centro de Renovación y todavía no conozco a mi estilista. Al parecer, no está interesado en verme hasta que Venia y los demás miembros de mi equipo de preparación no se hayan ocupado de algunos problemas obvios, lo que incluye restregarme el cuerpo con una espuma arenosa que no sólo me ha quitado la suciedad, sino también unas tres capas de piel, darle uniformidad a mis uñas y, sobre todo, librarse de mi vello corporal. Piernas, brazos, torso, axilas y parte de mis cejas se han quedado sin un solo pelo, así que parezco un pájaro desplumado, listo para asar.

Aunque no me gusta, pero que puedo hacer, no me puedo escapar, ni nada, es como estar en una jaula.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien -dice un tipo que se llama Flavius. Agita sus tirabuzones naranjas y me aplica una capa de pintalabios morado-. Si hay algo que no aguantamos es a los lloricas.

Venia y Octavia, una mujer regordeta con todo el cuerpo teñido de verde guisante claro, me dan un masaje con una loción que primero pica y después me calma la piel. Acto seguido me levantan de la mesa y me quitan la fina bata que me han permitido vestir de vez en cuando. Me quedo aquí, completamente desnuda, mientras los tres me rodean y utilizan las pinzas para eliminar hasta el último rastro de pelo. Sé que debería sentir vergüenza, pero me parecen tan poco humanos que es como si tuviese a un trío de extraños pájaros de colores picoteando el suelo alrededor de mis pies.

Los tres dan un paso atrás y admiran su trabajo.

-¡Excelente! ¡Ya casi pareces un ser humano! -exclama Flavius, y todos se ríen.

-Gracias -respondo con dulzura, obligándome a sonreír para demostrarles lo agradecida que estoy-. En el Distrito 12 no tenemos muchas razones para arreglarnos.

-Claro que no, ¡pobre criatura! -dice Octavia, juntando las manos, consternada. Creo que me los he ganado con mi respuesta.

-Pero no te preocupes -añade Venia-. Cuando Cinna acabe contigo, ¡vas a estar absolutamente divina!

-¡Te lo prometemos! ¿Sabes? Ahora que nos hemos librado de tanto pelo y porquería, ¡no estás tan horrible, ni mucho menos! -afirma Flavius, para animarme-. ¡Vamos a llamar a Cinna!

Salen disparados del cuarto.

La puerta se abre y entra un joven que debe de ser Cinna. Me sorprende lo normal que parece; casi todos los estilistas a los que entrevistan en la tele están tan teñidos, pintados y alterados quirúrgicamente que resultan grotescos, pero Cinna lleva el pelo corto y, en apariencia, de su color castaño natural. Viste camisa y pantalones negros sencillos, y la única concesión a las modificaciones de aspecto parece ser un delineador de ojos dorado aplicado con generosidad. Resalta las motas doradas de sus ojos verdes y, a pesar del asco que me producen el Capitolio y sus horrendas modas, no puedo evitar pensar que lo hace muy atractivo.

-Hola, Katniss. Soy Cinna, tu estilista -dice en voz baja, aunque casi sin la afectación típica del Capitolio.

-Hola –respondo

Camina a mi alrededor y observa mi cuerpo desnudo, sin tocarme, pero tomando nota de cada centímetro. Resisto el impulso de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho-. ¿Quién te ha peinado?

-Mi madre.

-Es precioso. Mucha clase, la verdad, en un equilibrio casi perfecto con tu perfil. Tiene dedos hábiles.

Bueno, al parecer no me han tocado equipo de preparación y mi estilista tan extravagantes como de otras veces con los anteriores tributos de mi distrito.

-Eres nuevo, ¿verdad? No creo haberte visto antes -le digo.

La mayoría de los estilistas me resultan familiares, son constantes en el siempre cambiante grupo de los tributos. Algunos llevan en esto toda mi vida.

-Sí, es mi primer año en los juegos.

-Así que te han dado el Distrito 12 -comento, porque los recién llegados suelen quedarse con nosotros, el distrito menos deseable.

-Lo pedí expresamente -responde, sin dar más explicaciones-. ¿Por qué no te pones la bata y charlamos un rato?

Me pongo la bata y lo sigo hasta un salón en el que hay dos sofás rojos con una mesita baja en medio. Tres paredes están vacías y la cuarta es entera de cristal, de modo que puede verse la ciudad. Por la luz, debe de ser mediodía, aunque el cielo soleado se ha cubierto de nubes. Cinna me invita a sentarme en uno de los sofás y se sienta en frente de mí; después pulsa un botón que hay en el lateral de la mesa y la parte de arriba se abre para dejar salir un segundo tablero con nuestra comida: pollo y gajos de naranja cocinados en una salsa de nata sobre un lecho de granos blancos perlados, guisantes y cebollas diminutos, y panecillos en forma de flor; de postre hay un pudin de color miel.

Intento imaginarme preparando esta misma comida en casa. Los pollos son demasiado caros, pero podría apañarme con un pavo silvestre. Necesitaría matar un segundo pavo para cambiarlo por naranjas. La leche de cabra tendría que servir de sustituta de la nata. Podemos cultivar guisantes en el huerto y tendría que conseguir cebollas silvestres en el bosque. No reconozco el cereal, porque nuestras raciones de las teselas se convierten en una fea papilla marrón cuando las cocinas. Para conseguir los panecillos lujosos tendría que hacer otro trueque con el panadero, quizás a cambio de dos o tres ardillas. En cuanto al pudin, ni siquiera se me ocurre qué llevará dentro. Harían falta varios días de caza y recolección para hacer esta comida y, aun así, no llegaría a la altura de la versión del Capitolio,pero como nos pueden hacer esto.

Me pregunto cómo será vivir en un mundo en el que la comida aparece con sólo presionar un botón

-Esto debe de parecerte despreciable. -¿Me lo ha visto en la cara o, de algún modo, me ha leído el pensamiento? Sin embargo, tiene razón: toda esta gente asquerosa me resulta despreciable-. Da igual -dice Cinna-. Bueno, Katniss, hablemos de tu traje para la ceremonia de inauguración. Mi compañera, Portia, es la estilista del otro tributo de tu distrito, Peeta, y estamos pensando en vestiros a juego. Como sabes, es costumbre que los trajes reflejen el espíritu de cada distrito.

Se supone que en la ceremonia inaugural tienes que llevar algo referente a la principal industria de tu distrito. Distrito 11, agricultura; Distrito 4, pesca; Distrito 3, fábricas. Eso significa que, al venir del Distrito 12, Peeta y yo llevaremos algún tipo de atuendo minero. Como el ancho mono de los mineros no resulta especialmente atractivo, nuestros tributos suelen acabar con trajes con poca tela y cascos con focos. Un año los sacaron completamente desnudos y cubiertos de polvo negro, como si fuese polvo de carbón. Los trajes siempre son horrendos y no ayudan a ganarse el favor del público, así que me preparo para lo peor.

-Entonces, ¿será un disfraz de minero? -pregunto, esperando que no sea indecente.

-No del todo. Verás, Portia y yo creemos que el tema del minero está muy trillado. Nadie se acordará de vosotros si lleváis eso, y los dos pensamos que nuestro trabajo consiste en hacer que los tributos del Distrito 12 sean inolvidables.

«Está claro que me toca ir desnuda», pienso.

-Así que, en vez de centrarnos en la minería en sí, vamos a centrarnos en el carbón.

«Desnuda y cubierta de polvo negro», pienso otra vez.

-Y ¿qué se hace con el carbón? Se quema -dice Cinna-. No te da miedo el fuego, ¿verdad, Katniss? -Ve mi expresión y sonríe.

Unas cuantas horas después, estoy vestida con lo que puede ser el vestido más sensacional o el más mortífero de la ceremonia de inauguración. Llevo una sencilla malla negra de cuerpo entero que me cubre del cuello a los tobillos, con unas botas de cuero brillante y cordones que me llegan hasta las rodillas. Sin embargo, lo que define el traje es la capa que ondea al viento, con franjas naranjas, amarillas y rojas, y el tocado a juego. Cinna pretende prenderles fuego justo antes de que nuestro carro recorra las calles.

-No es fuego de verdad, por supuesto, sólo un fuego sintético que Portia y yo hemos inventado. Estarás completamente a salvo -me asegura

Apenas llevo maquillaje, sólo unos toquecitos de iluminador. Me han cepillado el pelo y me lo han recogido en una sola trenza, que es como suelo llevarlo.

-Quiero que el público te reconozca cuando estés en el estadio -dice Cinna en tono soñador-: Katniss, la chica en llamas.

Se me pasa por la cabeza que la conducta tranquila y normal de Cinna puede estar ocultando a un loco de remate.

A pesar de la revelación de esta mañana sobre el carácter de Peeta, me alivia verlo aparecer vestido con un traje idéntico. Como es hijo de panadero y tal, debe de estar acostumbrado al fuego. Su estilista, Portia, y el resto de su equipo lo acompañan, y todos están de los nervios por la sensación que vamos a causar.

Nos llevan al nivel inferior del Centro de Renovación, que es, básicamente, un establo gigantesco. La ceremonia inaugural va a empezar y están subiendo a las parejas de tributos en unos carros tirados por grupos de cuatro caballos. Los nuestros son negro carbón, unos animales tan bien entrenados que ni siquiera necesitan un jinete que los guíe. Cinna y Portia nos conducen a nuestro carro y nos arreglan con cuidado la postura del cuerpo y la caída de las capas antes de apartarse para comentar algo entre ellos.

-¿Qué piensas? -le susurro a Peeta-. Del fuego, quiero decir.

-Te arrancaré la capa si tú me arrancas la mía -me responde, entre dientes.

-Trato hecho. -Quizá si logramos quitárnoslas lo bastante deprisa evitemos las peores quemaduras. Lo malo es que nos soltarán en el campo de batalla estemos como estemos-. Sé que le prometí a Haymitch que haría todo lo que nos dijeran, pero creo que no tuvo en cuenta este detalle.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está? ¿No se supone que tiene que protegernos de este tipo de cosas?

-Con todo ese alcohol dentro, no creo que sea buena idea tenerlo cerca cuando ardamos. Y me pone una de sus sonrisas.

De repente, los dos nos echamos a reír. Supongo que estamos tan nerviosos por los juegos y, más aún, tan aterrados por la posibilidad de acabar convertidos en antorchas humanas.

Empieza la música de apertura. No cuesta oírla, la ponen a todo volumen por las avenidas del Capitolio. Unas puertas correderas enormes se abren a las calles llenas de gente. El desfile dura unos veinte minutos y termina en el Círculo de la Ciudad, donde nos recibirán, tocarán el himno y nos escoltarán hasta el Centro de Entrenamiento, que será nuestro hogar/prisión hasta que empiecen los juegos.

Los tributos del Distrito 1 van en un carro tirado por caballos blancos como la nieve. Están muy guapos, rociados de pintura plateada y vestidos con elegantes túnicas cubiertas de piedras preciosas; el Distrito 1 fabrica artículos de lujo para el Capitolio. Oímos el rugido del público; siempre son los favoritos.

El Distrito 2 se coloca detrás de ellos. En pocos minutos nos encontramos acercándonos a la puerta y veo que, entre el cielo nublado y que empieza a anochecer, la luz se ha vuelto gris. Los tributos del Distrito 11 acaban de salir cuando Cinna aparece con una antorcha encendida.

-Allá vamos -dice, y, antes de poder reaccionar, prende fuego a nuestras capas. Ahogo un grito, esperando que llegue el calor, pero sólo noto un cosquilleo. Cinna se coloca delante de nosotros, prende fuego a los tocados y deja escapar un suspiro de alivio-. Funciona. -Después me levanta la barbilla con cariño-. Recuerda, la cabeza alta. Sonríe. ¡Te van a adorar!

Cinna se baja del carro de un salto y tiene una última idea.

Nos grita algo que no oigo por culpa de la música, así que vuelve a gritar y gesticula.

-¿Qué dice? -le pregunto a Peeta. lo miro y me doy cuenta de que, iluminado por las llamas falsas, está resplandeciente, y que yo también debo de estarlo.

-Creo que ha dicho que nos cojamos de la mano -responde.

Me coge la mano derecha con su izquierda, y los dos miramos a Cinna para confirmarlo. Él asiente y da su aprobación levantando el pulgar; es lo último que veo antes de entrar en la ciudad.

La alarma inicial de la muchedumbre al vernos aparecer se transforma rápidamente en vítores y gritos de «¡Distrito 12!». Todos se vuelven para mirarnos, apartando su atención de los otros tres carros que tenemos delante. Al principio me quedo helada, pero después nos veo en una enorme pantalla de televisión y nuestro aspecto me deja sin aliento. Con la escasa luz del crepúsculo, el fuego nos ilumina las caras, es como si nuestras capas dejaran un rastro de llamas detrás. Cinna hizo bien al reducir el maquillaje al mínimo: los dos estamos más atractivos y, además, se nos reconoce perfectamente.

«Recuerda, la cabeza alta. Sonríe. ¡Te van a adorar!»

Oigo las palabras del estilista en mi cabeza, así que levanto más la barbilla, esbozo mi mejor sonrisa y saludo con la mano que tengo libre. Me alegra estar agarrada a Peeta para guardar el equilibrio, porque él es fuerte, sólido como una roca. Conforme gano confianza, llego a lanzar algún que otro beso a los espectadores; la gente del Capitolio se ha vuelto loca, nos baña en flores, grita nuestros nombres, nuestros nombres propios, ya que se han molestado en buscarlos en el programa.

La música alta, los vítores y la admiración me corren por las venas, y no puedo evitar emocionarme. Cinna me ha dado una gran ventaja, nadie me olvidará. Ni mi aspecto, ni mi nombre: Katniss, la chica en llamas.

Alguien me tira una rosa roja y yo la cojo, la huelo con delicadeza y lanzo un beso en dirección a quien me la haya tirado. Cientos de manos intentan capturar mi beso, como si fuese algo real y tangible.

-¡Katniss! ¡Katniss! -Los oigo gritar mi nombre por todas partes. Todos quieren mis besos.

Hasta que entramos en el Círculo de la Ciudad no me doy cuenta de que debo de haber estado cortándole la circulación de la mano a Peeta, tan fuerte se la tenía cogida. Miro nuestros dedos entrelazados y aflojo un poco, pero él me vuelve a coger con fuerza.

-No, no me sueltes -dice, y la luz del fuego se refleja en sus ojos azules-. Por favor, puede que me caiga de esta cosa.

-Vale.- y seguimos cogidos de la mano, aaaahhh, me encanta ver esos ojos azules, tan llenos de miedo.

Los doce carros llenan el circuito del Círculo de la Ciudad. Los caballos nos llevan justo hasta la mansión del presidente Snow, y allí nos paramos. La música termina con unas notas dramáticas.

El presidente, un hombre bajo y delgado con el cabello blanco como el papel, nos da la bienvenida oficial desde el balcón que tenemos encima. Lo tradicional es enfocar las caras de todos los tributos durante el discurso, pero en la pantalla veo que Peeta y yo salimos más de lo que nos corresponde. Con forme oscurece, más difícil es apartar los ojos de nuestro centelleante atuendo. Aunque cuando suena el himno nacional hacen un esfuerzo por enfocar a cada pareja de tributos, la cámara se mantiene fija en el carro del Distrito 12, que recorre el círculo una última vez antes de desaparecer en el Centro de Entrenamiento.

En cuanto se cierran las puertas, nos rodean los equipos de preparación, que farfullan piropos apenas inteligibles. Miro a mi alrededor y veo que muchos de los otros tributos nos miran con odio, lo que confirma mis sospechas de que los hemos eclipsado a todos, literalmente. Después aparecen Cinna y Portia, que nos ayudan a bajar del carro, y nos quitan con cuidado las capas y los tocados en llamas. Portia los apaga con una especie de bote con atomizador.

De repente me doy cuenta de que sigo pegada a Peeta y me obligo a abrir los dedos, agarrotados. Los dos nos masajeamos las manos.

-Gracias por sostenerme. No me sentía muy bien ahí arriba -dice Peeta.

-No lo parecía. Te juro que ni me he dado cuenta.

-Seguro que no le han prestado atención a nadie más que a ti. Deberías llevar llamas más a menudo, te sientan bien.

Después me ofrece una sonrisa de una dulzura tan genuina, con el toque justo de timidez, que hace que me sienta muy cerca de él.

Me pongo de puntillas y le doy un beso en la mejilla, justo en el moratón.


	14. Chapter 14

En la zona de entrenamientos hay un edificio, donde los tributos tienen su propio piso, ósea que el nuestro es el último.

Mi alojamiento es más grande que nuestra casa en la Veta; es lujoso, como el vagón del tren, y tiene tantos artilugios automáticos que seguro que no me da tiempo a pulsar todos los botones. Sólo en la ducha hay un cuadro con más de cien opciones para controlar la temperatura del agua, la presión, los jabones, el champús, los aceites y las esponjas de masaje. Cuando sales, pisas una alfombrilla que se activa para secarte el cuerpo con aire. En vez de luchar con los enredos del pelo húmedo, coloco la mano en una caja que envía una corriente eléctrica a mi cuero cabelludo, de modo que tengo el cabello desenredado, peinado y seco casi al instante.

Recorro la habitación comiendo hígado de oca y pan esponjoso hasta que llaman a la puerta. Es Effie, para decirme que es la hora de cenar.

Bien, estoy muerta de hambre.

Cuando entramos en el comedor, Peeta, Cinna y Portia están de pie al lado de un balcón desde el que se ve el Capitolio. Me alegra ver a los estilistas, sobre todo después de oír que Haymitch se unirá a nosotros. Una comida presidida por Effie y Haymitch está abocada al desastre. Además, en realidad el objetivo de la cena no es comer, sino planear nuestras estrategias, y Cinna y Portia ya han demostrado lo valiosos que son.

Un hombre silencioso vestido con una túnica blanca nos ofrece unas copas de vino. Se me ocurre rechazarlo, pero nunca lo he probado, salvo el fluido casero que utiliza mi madre para la tos, y ¿cuándo podré volver a probarlo? Le doy un trago al líquido ácido y seco, y pienso para mis adentros que podría mejorarse con unas cucharaditas de miel.

Haymitch aparece justo cuando están sirviendo la cena. Parece que él también ha pasado por un estilista, porque está limpio, arreglado y más sobrio que nunca, al menos desde que lo conozco. No rechaza el vino, pero, cuando empieza la sopa, me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez que lo veo comer. Quizá sea de verdad capaz de controlarse lo bastante para ayudarnos.

Mientras parlotean, me concentro en la comida: sopa de champiñones, verduras amargas con tomates del tamaño de guisantes, ternera asada cortada en rodajas tan finas como papel, fideos en salsa verde y queso que se derrite en la lengua con uvas negras dulces. Los sirvientes, chicos jóvenes vestidos con túnicas blancas como el que nos trajo el vino, se mueven sin decir nada de un lado a otro, procurando que los platos y copas estén siempre llenos.

Cuando llevo la mitad del vaso de vino, la cabeza me empieza a dar vueltas, así que me paso al agua. No me gusta esta sensación y espero que pase pronto; es un misterio cómo Haymitch puede estar así todo el rato.

Intento concentrarme en la conversación, que trata sobre los trajes para las entrevistas, cuando una chica coloca una tarta de aspecto increíble sobre la mesa y la enciende con habilidad. La tarta se ilumina y las llamas parpadean en los bordes durante un rato hasta que por fin se apaga. Tengo un momento de duda.

-¿Qué la hace arder? ¿Es alcohol? -pregunto, mirando a la chica-. Es lo último que... ¡Oh! ¡Yo te conozco!

No era capaz de ponerle nombre ni de ubicar el rostro de la chica, pero estoy segura: pelo rojo oscuro, rasgos llamativos, piel de porcelana blanca. Sin embargo, mientras lo digo, noto que las entrañas se me encogen de ansiedad y culpa al verla, y, aunque no puedo acordarme, sé que existe un mal recuerdo asociado con ella. La expresión de terror que le pasa por la cara sólo sirve para confundirme e incomodarme más. Sacude la cabeza para negarlo rápidamente y se aleja a toda prisa de la mesa.

Cuando miro a mis acompañantes, los cuatro adultos me observan como halcones.

-No seas ridícula, Katniss. ¿Cómo vas a conocer a un avox? -me suelta Effie-. Es absurdo.

-¿Qué es un avox? -pregunto, como si fuera estúpida.

-Alguien que ha cometido un delito; les cortan la lengua para que no puedan hablar -contesta Haymitch-. Seguramente será una traidora. No es probable que la conozcas.

-Y, aunque la conocieras, se supone que no hay que hablar con ellos a no ser que desees darles una orden -dice Effie-. Por supuesto que no la conoces.

Sin embargo, la conozco y, cuando Haymitch pronuncia la palabra traidora, recuerdo de qué, aunque no puedo admitirlo, porque todos se me echarían encima.

-No, supongo que no, es que... -balbuceo, y el vino no me ayuda.

-Delly Cartwright -salta Peeta, chasqueando los dedos-. Eso es, a mí también me resultaba familiar y no sabía por qué. Entonces me he dado cuenta de que es clavada a Delly.

Delly Cartwright es una chica regordeta de cara mustia y pelo amarillento que se parece a nuestra sirvienta tanto como un escarabajo a una mariposa. También es probable que sea la persona más simpática del planeta: sonríe sin parar a todo el mundo en el colegio, incluso a mí. Nunca he visto sonreír a la chica del pelo rojo, pero recojo con gratitud la sugerencia de Peeta.

-Claro, eso era. Debe de ser por el pelo -digo.

-Y también algo en los ojos -añade Peeta.

-Oh, bueno, si es sólo eso -dice Cinna, y la masa vuelve a relajarse-. Y sí, la tarta tiene alcohol, aunque ya se ha quemado todo. La pedí especialmente en honor de vuestro fogoso debut.

Nos comemos la tarta y pasamos a un salón para ver la repetición de la ceremonia inaugural que están echando por la tele. Hay otras parejas que causan buena impresión, pero ninguna está a nuestra altura. Hasta nuestro equipo deja escapar una exclamación cuando nos ve salir del Centro de Renovación.

-¿de quien fue la idea de levantar las manos?- pregunta Haimitch

-El toque justo de rebeldía. Muy bonito.

¿Rebeldía? Me paro a pensarlo un momento y lo entiendo cuando me acuerdo de las otras parejas, distantes y tensas, sin tocarse ni prestarse atención, como si su compañero no existiese, como si los juegos ya hubiesen empezado. Al presentarnos no como adversarios, sino como amigos, hemos destacado tanto como nuestros trajes en llamas.

-Mañana por la mañana es la primera sesión de entrenamiento. Reuníos conmigo para el desayuno y os contaré cómo quiero que os comportéis -nos dice Haymitch a Peeta y a mí-. Ahora id a dormir un poco mientras los mayores hablamos.

Peeta y yo recorremos juntos el pasillo hasta nuestras habitaciones. Cuando llegamos a mi puerta, se apoya en el marco, no para impedir que entre, sino para captar mi atención.

-Conque Delly Cartwright. Qué casualidad encontrarnos aquí con su gemela.

Me está pidiendo una explicación y siento la tentación de dársela. Los dos sabemos que me ha encubierto, así que vuelvo a estar en deuda con él. Si le cuento la verdad sobre la chica, quizá estemos en paz. ¿Qué daño puede hacerme? Aunque repita por ahí la historia, no podría hacerme mucho daño, porque sólo era algo que vi hace tiempo. Además, él había mentido tanto como yo al decir lo de Delly Cartwright.

Me doy cuenta de que quiero hablar con alguien sobre la muchacha.

Además, la idea de la chica con la lengua cortada me asusta, me ha recordado por qué estoy aquí. No es para lucir modelitos sorprendentes y comer manjares, sino para morir de forma sangrienta mientras la audiencia anima al asesino.

¿Se lo cuento o no se lo cuento? Todavía tengo el cerebro embotado por culpa del vino, así que miro al pasillo vacío, como si la decisión estuviese allí mismo.

Peeta nota mi vacilación.

-¿Has estado ya en el tejado? -Niego con la cabeza-. Cinna me lo enseñó. Desde allí se ve casi toda la ciudad, aunque el viento hace bastante ruido.

Traduzco su comentario como: «Allí nadie nos oirá hablar». La verdad es que yo también tengo la sensación de estar bajo vigilancia.

-¿Podemos subir sin más?

-Claro, vamos -responde Peeta.

Lo sigo escaleras arriba hasta el tejado. Hay una salita con techo abovedado con una puerta que da al exterior. Cuando salimos al frío aire nocturno, la vista me quita el aliento: el Capitolio brilla como un enorme campo lleno de luciérnagas. La electricidad del Distrito 12 viene y va; lo habitual es que sólo tengamos unas cuantas horas al día. Es normal que por las noches nos iluminemos con velas, y sólo puedes contar con ella cuando televisan los juegos o algún mensaje importante del Gobierno, que hemos de ver por obligación. Sin embargo, aquí no tienen escasez nunca.

Peeta y yo caminamos hasta el borde del tejado, y yo inclino la cabeza para observar la calle, que está llena de gente. Se oyen los coches, algún grito de vez en cuando y un extraño tintineo metálico. En el Distrito 12 estaríamos ya todos pensando en acostarnos.

-Le pregunté a Cinna por qué nos dejaban subir, si no les preocupaba que algunos tributos decidieran saltar por el borde -me dice Peeta.

-¿Y qué te respondió?

-Que no se puede. -Alarga la mano hacia el borde, que parece vacío; se oye un chasquido y la aparta muy deprisa-. Es algún tipo de campo eléctrico que te empuja hacia el tejado.

-Siempre preocupados por nuestra seguridad -digo. Aunque Cinna le haya enseñado a Peeta el tejado, me pregunto si podemos estar aquí a estas horas, solos. Nunca he visto a los tributos en el tejado del Centro de Entrenamiento, pero eso no quiere decir que no nos estén grabando-. ¿Crees que nos observan?

-Quizá. Ven a ver el jardín.

Pienso y lo digo:

-Un día estábamos cazando en el bosque, escondidos, esperando que apareciese una presa -susurro.

-¿Tu padre y tú?

-No, con mi amigo Gale. De repente, todos los pájaros dejaron de cantar a la vez, todos salvo uno, que parecía estar cantando una advertencia. Entonces la vimos. Estoy segura de que era la misma chica. Un chico iba con ella, y los dos llevaban la ropa hecha jirones. Tenían ojeras por la falta de sueño y corrían como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Durante un instante guardo silencio, mientras recuerdo cómo nos paralizó la imagen de aquella extraña pareja, obviamente de fuera del Distrito 12, huyendo a través del bosque. Más tarde nos preguntamos si los podríamos haber ayudado a escapar, y quizá sí, quizá hubiésemos podido esconderlos de habernos dado prisa. Nos pillaron por sorpresa, sí, pero éramos cazadores, sabíamos cómo se comportan los animales en peligro; supimos que la pareja tenía problemas en cuanto la vimos, y nos limitamos a mirar.

-El aerodeslizador surgió de la nada -sigo contándole a Peeta-. Es decir, el cielo estaba vacío y, un instante después, ya no lo estaba. No hacía ningún ruido, pero ellos lo vieron. Soltaron una red sobre la chica y la subieron a toda prisa, tan deprisa como el ascensor. Al chico lo atravesaron con una especie de lanza atada a un cable y lo subieron también. Estoy segura de que estaba muerto. Oímos a la chica gritar una vez, creo que el nombre del chico. Después desapareció el aerodeslizador, se esfumó en el aire, y los pájaros volvieron a cantar, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-¿Te vieron?

-No lo sé, estábamos bajo un saliente rocoso -respondo, aunque sí lo sé: hubo un momento, después de la advertencia del pájaro pero antes de que llegase el aerodeslizador, en que la chica nos vio. Me miró a los ojos y me pidió ayuda, y Gale y yo no respondimos.

-Estás temblando -dice Peeta.

El viento y la historia me han robado el calor del cuerpo. El grito de la chica..., ¿habría sido el último?

Peeta se quita la chaqueta y me la echa sobre los hombros. Empiezo a retroceder, pero al final lo dejo, decidiendo por un segundo aceptar tanto su chaqueta como su amabilidad.

-¿Eran de aquí? -pregunta, mientras me abrocha un botón del cuello. Asiento. Los dos tenían el aire del Capitolio, tanto el chico como la chica-. ¿Adónde crees que iban?

-Eso no lo sé -respondo. El Distrito 12 es el final de la línea, más allá sólo hay territorio salvaje. Sin contar las ruinas del Distrito 13, que todavía arden por culpa de las bombas tóxicas. De vez en cuando las sacan por televisión para que no olvidemos-. Ni tampoco por qué se irían de aquí.

Haymitch ha dicho que los avox son traidores, pero ¿traidores a qué? Sólo pueden ser traidores al Capitolio, pero aquí tenían de todo. No había razón para rebelarse.

-Yo me iría -suelta Peeta. Después mira a su alrededor, nervioso, porque lo había dicho lo bastante alto para que lo oyeran, a pesar de los carillones-. Me iría a casa ahora mismo, si me dejaran, aunque hay que reconocer que la comida es estupenda.

-Hace frío, será mejor que nos vayamos -dice. Dentro de la cúpula se está calentito y hay luz. Sigue hablando en tono casual-. Tu amigo, Gale, ¿es el que se llevó a tu hermana en la cosecha?

-Sí. ¿Lo conoces?

-La verdad es que no, aunque oigo mucho a las chicas hablar de él. Creía que era tu primo o algo así, porque se parecen.

-No, no somos parientes.

-¿Fue a decirte adiós? -me pregunta, después de asentir con la cabeza, hermético.

-Sí -respondo, observándolo con atención-, y también tu padre. Me llevó galletas.

Peeta levanta las cejas, como si no lo supiese, pero, después de verlo mentir con tanta facilidad, no le doy mucha importancia.

-¿En serio? Bueno, tu hermana y tú le caéis bien. Creo que le habría gustado tener una hija, en vez de una casa llena de chicos. -La idea de que hayan hablado de mí durante la comida, junto al fuego de la panadería o de pasada en la casa de Peeta hace que me sobresalte. Seguramente sería cuando su madre no estaba en el cuarto-. Conocía a tu madre cuando eran pequeños.

Otra sorpresa, aunque probablemente cierta.

-Ah, sí, ella creció en la ciudad -respondo, porque no me parece educado decir que nunca ha mencionado al panadero, salvo para elogiar su pan. Hemos llegado a mi puerta, así que le devuelvo la chaqueta-. Nos vemos por la mañana.

-Hasta mañana -responde, y se aleja por el pasillo.

Cuando abro la puerta, la chica del pelo rojo está recogiendo mi malla de cuerpo entero y las botas del suelo, donde yo las había dejado antes de la ducha. Quiero disculparme por si la había metido en líos antes, hasta que recuerdo que no debo hablar con ella, a no ser que tenga que darle una orden.

-Oh, lo siento -digo-. Se suponía que tenía que devolvérselo a Cinna. Lo siento. ¿Se lo puedes llevar?

Ella evita mirarme a los ojos, asiente brevemente y se va.

Estoy a punto de decirle que siento mucho lo de la cena, pero sé que mis disculpas son más profundas, que estoy avergonzada por no haber intentado ayudarla en el bosque, por dejar que el Capitolio matase al chico y la mutilase a ella sin mover ni un dedo para evitarlo.

Como si hubiese estado viendo los juegos por la tele.

Me quito los zapatos y me meto bajo las sábanas sin quitarme la ropa. No he dejado de temblar. Quizá la chica no se acuerde de mí, aunque sé que me engaño: no se te olvida la cara de la persona que era tu última esperanza. Me tapo la cabeza, como si eso me protegiese de la muchacha pelirroja que no puede hablar. Sin embargo, puedo sentir sus ojos clavados en mí, atravesando muros, puertas y ropa de cama.

Me pregunto si disfrutará viéndome morir.

.

Salgo de la cama poco a poco y me meto en la ducha, donde pulso botones al azar en el panel de control y termino dando saltitos para soportar los chorros alternos de agua helada y agua abrasadora que me atacan. Después me cae una avalancha de espuma con olor a limón que al final tengo que rasparme del cuerpo con un cepillo de cerdas duras. En fin, al menos me ha puesto la circulación en marcha.

Después de secarme e hidratarme con crema, encuentro un traje que me han dejado delante del armario: pantalones negros ajustados, una túnica de manga larga color burdeos y zapatos de cuero. Me recojo el pelo en una trenza. Es la primera vez, desde la mañana de la cosecha, que me parezco a mí misma: nada de peinados y ropa elegantes, nada de capas en llamas, sólo yo, con el aspecto que tendría si fuera al bosque. Eso me calma.

Un joven, un avox, espera instrucciones junto al banquete. Cuando le pregunto si puedo servirme yo misma, asiente. Me preparo un plato con huevos, salchichas, pasteles cubiertos de confitura de naranja y rodajas de melón morado claro. Mientras me atiborro, observo la salida del sol sobre el Capitolio. Me sirvo un segundo plato de cereales calientes cubiertos de estofado de ternera. Finalmente, lleno uno de los platos con panecillos y me siento en la mesa, donde me dedico a cortarlos en trocitos y mojarlos en el chocolate caliente, como había hecho Peeta en el tren.

Haymitch y Peeta entran en el comedor y me dan los buenos días, para después pasar a llenarse los platos. Peeta lleve exactamente la misma ropa que yo.

El entrenamiento me pone nerviosa. Hay tres días para que todos los tributos practiquen juntos. La última tarde tendremos la oportunidad de actuar en privado delante de los Vigilantes de los juegos. La idea de encontrarme cara a cara con los demás tributos me revuelve las tripas; empiezo a darle vueltas al panecillo que acabo de coger de la cesta, pero se me ha quitado el apetito.

Después de comerse varios platos de estofado, Haymitch suspira, satisfecho, saca una petaca del bolsillo, le da un buen trago y apoya los codos en la mesa.

-Bueno, vayamos al asunto: el entrenamiento. En primer lugar, si queréis, podéis entrenaros por separado. Decididlo ahora.

-¿Por qué íbamos a querer hacerlo por separado? -pregunto.

-Supón que tienes una habilidad secreta que no quieres que conozcan los demás.

-No tengo ninguna -dice Peeta, en respuesta a mi mirada-. Y ya sé cuál es la tuya, ¿no? Me he comido más de una de tus ardillas.

No se me había ocurrido que Peeta probase las ardillas que yo cazaba; siempre me había imaginado que el panadero las freía en secreto para comérselas él. No por glotonería, sino porque las familias de la ciudad suelen comer la carne de la carnicera, que es más cara: ternera, pollo y caballo.

-Puedes entrenarnos juntos -le digo a Haymitch. Peeta asiente.

-De acuerdo, pues dadme alguna idea de lo que sabéis hacer.

-Yo no sé hacer nada -responde Peeta-, a no ser que cuente el saber hacer pan.

-Lo siento, pero no cuenta. Katniss, ya sé que eres buena con el cuchillo.

-La verdad es que no, pero sé cazar. Con arco y flechas.

-¿Y se te da bien? -pregunta Haymitch. Tengo que pensármelo. Llevo cuatro años encargándome de poner comida en la mesa, lo que no es moco de pavo. No soy tan buena como mi padre, pero él tenía más práctica. Apunto mejor que Gale, pero yo tengo más práctica; él es un genio de las trampas.

-No se me da mal -respondo.

-Es excelente -dice Peeta-. Mi padre le compra las ardillas y siempre comenta que la flecha nunca agujerea el cuerpo, siempre le da en un ojo. Igual con los conejos que le vende a la carnicera, y hasta es capaz de cazar ciervos.

Esta evaluación de mis habilidades me pilla completamente desprevenida. En primer lugar, el hecho de que se haya dado cuenta, y, en segundo, que me esté halagando así.

-¿Qué haces? -le pregunto, suspicaz.

-¿Y qué haces tú? Si quieres que Haymitch te ayude, tiene que saber de lo que eres capaz. No te subestimes

-¿Y tú qué? -pregunto, a la defensiva; por algún motivo, su comentario me sienta mal-. Te he visto en el mercado, puedes levantar sacos de harina de cuarenta y cinco kilos. Díselo. Sí que sabes hacer algo.

-Sí, y seguro que el estadio estará lleno de sacos de harina para que se los lance a la gente. No es como que a uno se le dé bien manejar armas, ya lo sabes.

Y ahí esta nuestra primera discusión, aveces me quiero Alejar de el, por que yo no se que va ha pasar cuando estemos en la arena.

-Se le da bien la lucha libre -le digo a Haymitch-. Quedó el segundo en la competición del colegio del año pasado, por detrás de su hermano.

-¿Y de qué sirve eso? ¿Cuántas veces has visto matar a alguien así? -pregunta Peeta, disgustado.

-Siempre está el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sólo necesitas hacerte con un cuchillo y, al menos, tendrás una oportunidad. Si me atrapan, ¡estoy muerta!

Noto que empiezo a subir el tono.

-¡Pero no lo harán! Estarás viviendo en lo alto de un árbol, alimentándote de ardillas crudas y disparando flechas a la gente. ¿Sabes qué me dijo mi madre cuando vino a despedirse, como si quisiera darme ánimos? Me dijo que quizá el Distrito 12 tuviese por fin un ganador este año. Entonces me di cuenta de que no se refería a mí. ¡Se refería a ti! -estalla Peeta.

-Vamos, se refería a ti -digo, quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-Dijo: «Esa chica sí que es una superviviente». Esa chica.

Eso me detiene en seco. ¿De verdad le dijo su madre eso sobre mí? ¿Me valoraba más que a su hijo? Veo el dolor en los ojos de Peeta y sé que no me miente.

De repente, me encuentro detrás de la panadería, y siento la tripa vacía y el frío de la lluvia bajándome por la espalda; cuando vuelvo a hablar, parece que tengo once años:

-Pero sólo porque alguien me ayudó.

Los ojos de Peeta se clavan en el panecillo que tengo en la mano, y yo sé que también recuerda aquel día. Sin embargo, se encoge de hombros.

-La gente te ayudará en el estadio. Estarán deseando patrocinarte.

-Igual que a ti.

-No lo entiende -dice Peeta, dirigiéndose a Haymitch y poniendo los ojos en blanco-. No entiende el efecto que ejerce en los demás.

Acaricia los nudos de la madera de la mesa y se niega a mirarme.

¿Qué narices quiere decir? ¿Que la gente me ayuda? ¡Cuando me moría de hambre no me ayudó nadie! Nadie salvo él. Las cosas cambiaron una vez tuve algo con lo que comerciar; soy buena negociando..., ¿o no? ¿Qué efecto ejerzo en la gente? ¿Creen que soy débil y necesitada? ¿Está insinuando que consigo buenos tratos porque le doy pena a la gente? Intento analizar si es cierto. Quizás algunos de los comerciantes fuesen algo generosos en los trueques, pero siempre lo había atribuido a su larga relación con mi padre. Además, mis presas son de primera calidad. ¡No le doy pena a nadie!

Miro con rabia el panecillo, segura de que lo ha dicho para insultarme.

Al cabo de un minuto, Haymitch interviene.

-Bueno, de acuerdo. Bien, bien, bien. Katniss, no podemos garantizar que encuentres arcos y flechas en el estadio, pero, durante tu sesión privada con los Vigilantes, enséñales lo que sabes hacer. Hasta entonces, mantente lejos de los arcos. ¿Se te dan bien las trampas?

-Sé unas cuantas básicas -mascullo.

-Eso puede ser importante para la comida -dice Haymitch-. Y, Peeta, ella tiene razón: no subestimes el valor de la fuerza en el campo de batalla. A menudo la fuerza física le da la ventaja definitiva a un jugador. En el Centro de Entrenamiento tendrán pesas, pero no les muestres a los demás tributos lo que eres capaz de levantar. El plan será igual para los dos: ir a los entrenamientos en grupo; pasar algún tiempo aprendiendo algo que no sepan; tirar lanzas, utilizar mazas o aprended a hacer buenos nudos. Sin embargo, guarden lo que mejor se les dé para las sesiones privadas. ¿Está claro? -Peeta y yo asentimos-. Una última cosa. En público, quiero que estéis juntos en todo momento. -Los dos empezamos a protestar, y Haymitch golpea la mesa con la palma de la mano-. ¡En todo momento! ¡Fin de la discusión! ¡Acordasteis hacer lo que yo dijera! Estaréis juntos y seréis amables el uno con el otro. Ahora, salid de aquí. Reuníos con Effie en el ascensor a las diez para el entrenamiento.

Me muerdo el labio y vuelvo de mal humor a mi habitación, asegurándome de que Peeta pueda oír que cierro de un portazo. Me siento en la cama, odiando a Haymitch, odiándome a mí misma por mencionar aquel día lejano bajo la lluvia.

¡Menuda broma! ¡Peeta y yo fingiendo ser amigis!, cuando somos novios ¿pero lo somos ahora?¿nunca nos lo hemos demostrado mutuamente?¿yo creo que es por los juegos

Son casi las diez. Me cepillo los dientes y me peino de nuevo. Los nervios por encontrarme con los demás tributos bloquean temporalmente el enfado, aunque ahora noto que aumenta mi ansiedad. Cuando me reúno con Effie y Peeta en el ascensor, noto que me estoy mordiendo las uñas y paro de inmediato.

Las salas de entrenamiento están bajo el nivel del suelo de nuestro edificio. El trayecto en ascensor es de menos de un minuto, y después las puertas se abren para dejarnos ver un gimnasio lleno de armas y pistas de obstáculos. Todavía no son las diez, pero somos los últimos en llegar. Los otros tributos están reunidos en un círculo muy tenso, con un trozo de tela prendido a la camisa en el que se puede leer el número de su distrito. Mientras alguien me pone el número doce en la espalda, hago una evaluación rápida: Peeta y yo somos la única pareja que va vestida de la misma forma.

En cuanto nos unimos al círculo, la entrenadora jefe, una mujer alta y atlética llamada Atala, da un paso adelante y nos empieza a explicar el horario de entrenamiento. En cada puesto habrá un experto en la habilidad en cuestión, y nosotros podremos ir de una zona a otra como queramos, según las instrucciones de nuestros mentores. Algunos puestos enseñan tácticas de supervivencia y otros técnicas de lucha. Está prohibido realizar ejercicios de combate con otro tributo. Tenemos ayudantes a mano si queremos practicar con un compañero.

Cuando Atala empieza a leer la lista de habilidades, no puedo evitar fijarme en los demás chicos. Es la primera vez que estamos reunidos en tierra firme y con ropa normal. Se me cae el alma a los pies: casi todos los chicos, y al menos la mitad de las chicas, son más grandes que yo, aunque muchos han pasado hambre. Se les nota en los huesos, en la piel, en la mirada vacía. Puede que yo sea más bajita de nacimiento, pero, en general, el ingenio de mi familia me da una ventaja en el estadio. Me pongo derecha y sé que, aunque esté delgada, soy fuerte; la carne y las plantas del bosque, junto con el ejercicio necesario para conseguirlas, me han proporcionado un cuerpo más sano que los que veo a mi alrededor.

Las excepciones son los chicos de los distritos más ricos, los voluntarios, a los que alimentan y entrenan toda la vida para este momento. Los tributos del 1, 2 y 4 suelen tener ese aspecto. En teoría, va contra las reglas entrenar a los tributos antes de llegar al Capitolio, cosa que sucede todos los años. En el Distrito 12 los llamamos tributos profesionales o sólo profesionales, y casi siempre son los que ganan.

La ligera ventaja que tenía al entrar en el Centro de Entrenamiento, mi fogoso debut de anoche, parece desvanecerse ante mis competidores. Los otros tributos nos tenían celos, pero no porque fuésemos asombrosos, sino porque lo eran nuestros estilistas. Ahora no veo nada más que desprecio en las caras de los tributos profesionales. Cualquiera de ellos pesa de veinte a cuarenta kilos más que yo, y proyectan arrogancia y brutalidad. Cuando Atala nos deja marchar, van directos a las armas de aspecto más mortífero del gimnasio y las manejan con soltura.

Estoy pensando que es una suerte que se me dé bien correr, cuando Peeta me da un codazo y yo pego un bote. Sigue a mi lado, como nos ha dicho Haymitch.

-¿Por dónde te gustaría empezar? -me pregunta, serio.

Echo un vistazo a los tributos profesionales, que presumen de su habilidad en un claro intento de intimidar a los demás. Después a los otros, los desnutridos y los incompetentes, que reciben sus primeras clases de cuchillo o hacha sin dejar de temblar.

-¿Y si atamos unos cuantos nudos?

-Buena idea -contesta Peeta.

Nos acercamos a un puesto vacío. El entrenador parece encantado de tener alumnos; da la impresión de que la clase de hacer nudos no está teniendo mucho éxito. Cuando ve que sé algo sobre trampas, nos enseña una sencilla y magnífica que dejaría a un competidor humano colgado de un árbol por la pierna. Nos concentramos en ella durante una hora hasta que los dos dominamos la técnica y pasamos al puesto de camuflaje. Peeta parece disfrutar de verdad con él y se dedica a mezclar lodo, arcilla y jugos de bayas sobre su pálida piel, y a trenzar disfraces con vides y hojas. El entrenador que dirige el puesto está entusiasmado con su trabajo.

-Yo hago los pasteles -me confiesa Peeta.

-¿Los pasteles? -pregunto, porque estaba ocupada observando al chico del Distrito 2, que acababa de atravesar el corazón de un muñeco con una lanza a trece metros de distancia-. ¿Qué pasteles?

-En casa. Los glaseados, para la panadería.

Se refiere a los que tienen en exposición en los escaparates de la tienda: pasteles elegantes con flores y cosas bonitas pintadas en el glaseado. Son para cumpleaños y Año Nuevo. Cuando estamos en la plaza, Prim siempre me arrastra hasta allí para admirarlos, aunque nunca hemos podido permitirnos uno. Sin embargo, en el Distrito 12 hay poca belleza, así que no puedo negarle ese gusto.

Empiezo a mirar con un ojo más crítico el diseño del brazo de Peeta: el dibujo, que alterna luz y sombras, recuerda a la luz del sol atravesando las hojas de los bosques. Me pregunto cómo lo sabe, porque dudo que haya cruzado alguna vez la alambrada. ¿Lo habrá sacado con tan sólo mirar el viejo y esquelético manzano que tiene en su patio? (su habilidad, los pasteles inaccesibles, las alabanzas del experto en camuflaje)

-Es encantador, aunque no sé si podrás glasear a alguien hasta la muerte.

-No te lo creas tanto. Nunca se sabe qué te puedes encontrar en el campo de batalla. ¿Y si es una tarta gigante...? -empieza a decir Peeta.

-¿Y si seguimos? -lo interrumpo.

Los tres días siguientes nos dedicamos a visitar con mucha tranquilidad los puestos. Aprendemos algunas cosas útiles, desde hacer fuego hasta tirar cuchillos, pasando por fabricar refugios. A pesar de la orden de Haymitch de parecer mediocres, Peeta sobresale en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y yo arraso sin despeinarme en la prueba de plantas comestibles. Eso sí, nos mantenemos bien lejos de los arcos y las pesas, porque queremos reservarlo para las sesiones privadas.

Los Vigilantes aparecen nada más comenzar el primer día. Son unos veinte hombres y mujeres vestidos con túnicas de color morado intenso. Se sientan en las gradas que rodean el gimnasio, a veces dan vueltas para observarnos y tomar notas, y otras veces comen del interminable banquete que han preparado para ellos, sin hacernos caso. Sin embargo, parecen no quitarnos los ojos de encima a los tributos del Distrito 12. A veces levanto la cabeza y veo a uno de ellos mirándome. También hablan con los entrenadores durante nuestras comidas y los vemos a todos reunidos cuando volvemos.

Tomamos el desayuno y la cena en nuestra planta, pero a mediodía comemos los veinticuatro en el comedor del gimnasio. Colocan la comida en carros alrededor de la sala y cada uno se sirve lo que quiere. Los tributos profesionales tienden a reunirse en torno a una mesa, haciendo mucho ruido, como si desearan demostrar su superioridad, que no tienen miedo de nadie y que a los demás nos consideran insignificantes. Casi todos los demás tributos se sientan solos, como ovejas perdidas. Nadie nos dice nada; Peeta y yo comemos juntos, y, como Haymitch no deja de insistir en ello, No es fácil aparte de nuestra ultima discusión, no lo se pero ya no siento lo mismo por Peeta, me damiedo que después lo del pan y eso, yo lo tenga que matar o el ami, Pareceria una ingrata, y es difícil encontrar un tema: hablar de casa resulta doloroso; hablar del presente es insoportable. Un día Peeta vacía nuestra cesta del pan y comenta que han procurado incluir panes de todos los distritos, además del refinado pan del Capitolio. La barra con forma de pez y teñida de verde con algas es del Distrito 4; el rollo con forma de media luna y semillas, del Distrito 11. Por algún motivo, aunque estén hechos de lo mismo, me parecen mucho más apetitosos que las feas galletas fritas que solemos tomar en casa.

-Y eso es todo -dice Peeta, volviendo a meter el pan en la cesta.

-Tú sí que sabes.

-Sólo de pan. Vale, ríete como si hubiese dicho algo gracioso. -Los dos dejamos escapar una carcajada más o menos convincente y no hacemos caso de las miradas que nos dirigen los demás-. De acuerdo, seguiré sonriendo amablemente mientras hablas tú -dice Peeta.

-¿Te he contado ya que una vez me persiguió un oso?

-No, pero suena fascinante.

Intento poner cara de interés mientras recuerdo el suceso, una historia real, en la que reté como una idiota a un oso negro por el derecho a quedarme con una colmena. Peeta se ríe y me hace preguntas en el momento preciso; esto se le da mucho mejor que a mí.

El segundo día, mientras estamos intentando el tiro de lanza, me susurra:

-Creo que tenemos una sombra.

Lanzo y veo que no se me da demasiado mal, siempre que no esté muy lejos; entonces localizo a la niña del Distrito 11 detrás de nosotros, observándonos. Es la de doce años, la que me recordaba tanto a Prim por su estatura. De cerca aparenta sólo diez; sus ojos son oscuros y brillantes, su piel es de un marrón sedoso y está ligeramente de puntillas, con los brazos extendidos junto a los costados, como si estuviese lista para salir volando ante cualquier sonido. Es imposible mirarla y no pensar en un pájaro.

Cojo otra lanza mientras Peeta tira

-Creo que se llama Rue -me dice en voz baja.

Me muerdo el labio. Rue, la armaga, una pequeña flor amarilla que crece en la Pradera. Rue..., Prim... Ninguna pasa de los treinta kilos, ni empapadas de agua.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? -le pregunto, en un tono más duro de lo que pretendo.

-Nada, sólo hablar.

Ahora que sé que está aquí, me resulta difícil no hacer caso de la niña. Se acerca con sigilo y se une a nosotros en distintos puestos; como a mí, se le dan bien las plantas, trepa con habilidad y tiene buena puntería. Acierta siempre con la honda, aunque ¿de qué sirve una honda contra un chico de cien kilos con una espada?

De vuelta en la planta del Distrito 12, Haymitch y Effie nos acribillan a preguntas durante el desayuno y la cena sobre todo lo ocurrido a lo largo del día: qué hemos hecho, quién nos ha observado, cómo son los demás tributos. Cinna y Portia no están por aquí, así que no hay nadie que aporte algo de cordura a las comidas; tampoco es que Haymitch y Effie sigan peleándose, sino todo lo contrario: parecen haber hecho pina y estar decididos a prepararnos como sea. Están llenos de interminables instrucciones sobre qué deberíamos hacer y qué no durante los entrenamientos. Peeta tiene más paciencia; yo estoy harta y me vuelvo maleducada.

Cuando por fin escapo a la cama la segunda noche, Peeta masculla:

-Alguien debería darle una copa a Haymitch.

Dejo escapar un ruido que está a medio camino entre un bufido y una carcajada, pero después me contengo

-No, no finjamos si no hay nadie delante.

-Vale, Katniss -responde él, con cansancio.

Después de eso sólo hablamos delante de los demás.

El tercer día de entrenamiento empiezan a llamarnos a la hora de la comida para nuestras sesiones privadas con los Vigilantes. Distrito a distrito, primero el chico y luego la chica. Como siempre, el Distrito 12 se queda para el final, así que esperamos en el comedor, sin saber bien qué hacer. Nadie regresa después de la sesión. Conforme se vacía la sala, la presión por parecer amigos se aligera y, cuando por fin llaman a Rue, nos quedamos solos. Permanecemos sentados, en silencio, hasta que llaman a Peeta y él se levanta.

-Recuerda lo que dijo Haymitch sobre tirar las pesas -dice mi boca sin pedirme permiso.

-Gracias, lo haré. Y tú... dispara bien.

Asiento con la cabeza; no sé por qué he dicho nada, aunque, si pierdo, me gustaría que Peeta ganase. Sería mejor para nuestro distrito, mejor para Prim y mi madre.

Después de quince minutos, me llaman. Me aliso el pelo, enderezo los hombros y entro en el gimnasio. Al instante, sé que tengo problemas, porque los Vigilantes llevan demasiado tiempo aquí dentro y ya han visto otras veintitrés demostraciones. Además, casi todos han bebido demasiado vino y quieren irse a casa de una vez.

No puedo hacer más que seguir con el plan: me dirijo al puesto de tiro con arco. ¡Ah, las armas! ¡Llevo días deseando ponerles las manos encima! Arcos hechos de madera, plástico, metal y materiales que ni siquiera sé nombrar. Flechas con plumas cortadas en líneas perfectamente uniformes. Escojo un arco, lo tenso y me echo al hombro el carcaj de flechas a juego. Hay un campo de tiro que me parece demasiado limitado, dianas estándar y siluetas humanas. Me dirijo al centro del gimnasio y escojo el primer objetivo: el muñeco de las prácticas de cuchillo. Sin embargo, cuando empiezo a tirar de la flecha, sé que algo va mal: la cuerda está más tensa que la de los arcos de casa y la flecha es más rígida. Me quedo a cinco centímetros de darle al muñeco y pierdo la poca atención que me había ganado. Durante un instante me siento humillada, pero después vuelvo a la diana, y disparo una y otra vez hasta que me acostumbro a las armas nuevas.

De vuelta al centro del gimnasio, me pongo en la posición inicial y le doy al muñeco justo en el corazón. Después corto la cuerda que sostiene el saco de arena para boxear. Sin detenerme, ruedo por el suelo, me levanto apoyada en una rodilla y disparo una flecha a una de las luces colgantes del alto techo del gimnasio, provocando una lluvia de chispas.

Ha sido una exhibición excelente. Me vuelvo hacia los Vigilantes y veo que algunos me dan su aprobación, pero que la mayoría sigue concentrada en un cerdo asado que acaba de llegar a la mesa.

De repente, me pongo furiosa, me quema la sangre el que, con mi vida en juego, ni siquiera tengan la decencia de prestarme atención, que me eclipse un cerdo muerto. Empieza a latirme el corazón muy deprisa, me arde la cara y, sin pensar, saco una flecha del carcaj y la envió directamente a la mesa de los Vigilantes. Oigo gritos de alarma y veo que la gente retrocede, pasmada; la flecha da en la manzana que tiene el cerdo en la boca y la clava en la pared que hay detrás. Todos me miran, incrédulos.

-Gracias por su tiempo -digo; después hago una breve reverencia y me dirijo a la salida sin esperar a que me den permiso.

HHAAAAAYYYYY ME DIO MEEELLLOOO :O, PERO BUENO, Y KATNISSS ES RE MALOTA :)


	15. Chapter 15

Voy hacia el ascensor, intento no llorar, ya que llegue, me fui corriendo hacia la habitación cerré y llore. Effie y mi mentor estaban afuera, pero no les hice caso, llore como una niña, me preguntaba¿ que hice?, ¿Por qué lo hice?, ¿Qué me van a hacer?, tal vez nada porque pues ya que más me pueden hacer, voy a morir en esa arena, Peeta va a ganar, yo sé que el cuidara de mi hermana, y que se conseguirá una chica mejor, bueno ni siquiera soy nadie, solo una chica, sin cuerpo, plana, sin carisma, en cambio Peeta, es guapo, hay que aceptarlo, muy listo, alegre, le caí bien a las personas. Casi me quedo dormida.

-Katniss, por favor tienes que comer algo, por favor sal, es por tu bien, yo te quiero.- me dice Peeta

-está bien,- logro responder.

Mientras caminamos pienso que sin embargo, antes me darán una puntuación tan baja que nadie en su sano juicio querrá patrocinarme. Eso es lo que pasará esta noche. Como los telespectadores no pueden ver el entrenamiento, los Vigilantes anuncian la clasificación de cada jugador, lo que le da a la audiencia un punto de partida para las apuestas que continuarán durante todos los juegos. El número, una cifra entre uno y doce, donde el uno es rematadamente malo y el doce inalcanzablemente bueno, representa lo prometedor que es el tributo. La nota no garantiza quién ganará, no es más que una indicación del potencial que ha demostrado el tributo en el entrenamiento. Debido a las variables del campo de batalla real, los tributos con puntuación más alta suelen caer casi de inmediato y, hace unos años, el chico que ganó los juegos sólo recibió un tres. En cualquier caso, la clasificación puede ayudar o perjudicar a un tributo en la búsqueda de patrocinadores. Yo esperaba que mis habilidades con el arco me dieran un seis o un siete, aunque no tenga mucha fuerza física, pero ahora estoy segura de que tendré la nota más baja de los veinticuatro. Si nadie me patrocina, mis posibilidades de seguir viva se reducirán casi a cero.

Todos me esperan a la mesa, incluso Cinna y Portia; ojalá no hubiesen aparecido los estilistas porque, por algún motivo, no me gusta la idea de decepcionarlos. Es como si hubiese tirado a la basura sin pensarlo el gran trabajo que hicieron en la ceremonia inaugural. Evito mirar a los demás a los ojos mientras me tomo a cucharaditas la sopa de pescado; está salada, como mis lágrimas.

Los adultos empiezan a chismorrear sobre el tiempo y yo dejo que Peeta me mire a los ojos. Él arquea las cejas, como si preguntara: «¿Qué ha pasado?». Me limito a sacudir la cabeza rápidamente. Después, cuando llega el segundo plato, oigo decir a Haymitch:

-Vale, basta de cháchara. ¿Lo habéis hecho muy mal hoy?

-Creo que da igual -responde Peeta-. Cuando aparecí, nadie se molestó en mirarme; estaban cantando una canción de borrachos, creo. Así que me dediqué a lanzar algunos objetos pesados hasta que me dijeron que podía irme.

Eso me hace sentir mejor; Peeta no ha atacado a los Vigilantes, pero al menos a él también lo provocaron.

-¿Y tú, preciosa? -me pregunta Haymitch.

Por algún motivo, oír que me llama preciosa me molesta lo suficiente para ser capaz de hablar.

-Les lancé una flecha.

-¿Que qué? -exclama Effie, y el horror que se refleja en su voz confirma mis peores temores. Todos dejan de comer.

-Les lancé una flecha. Bueno, no a ellos, en realidad, sino hacia ellos. Fue como dice Peeta: no me hacían caso mientras disparaba y... perdí la cabeza, ¡así que apunté a la manzana que tenía en la boca su estúpido cerdo asado! -exclamo, desafiante.

-¿Y qué dijeron? -pregunta Cinna, con cautela.

-Nada. Bueno, no lo sé, me fui después de eso.

-¿Sin que te diesen permiso? -pregunta Effie, pasmada.

-Me lo di yo misma -respondo.

Recuerdo que le prometí a Prim hacer todo lo posible por ganar, y me siento como si me hubiesen tirado encima una tonelada de carbón.

-En fin, ya está hecho -concluye Haymitch, untándose con mantequilla un panecillo.

-¿Crees que me detendrán? -pregunto.

-Lo dudo. A estas alturas sería un problema sustituirte.

-¿Y mi familia? ¿Los castigarán?

-No creo. No tendría mucho sentido. Tendrían que desvelar lo sucedido en el Centro de Entrenamiento para que tuviese algún efecto en la población, la gente tendría que saber lo que hiciste; pero no pueden, porque es secreto, así que sería un esfuerzo inútil. Lo más probable es que te hagan la vida imposible en el estadio.

-Bueno, eso ya nos lo han prometido de todos modos -dice Peeta.- y soltamos una pequeña risita entre los 2.

-Cierto -corrobora Haymitch, y me doy cuenta de que ha pasado lo imposible: están intentando animarme. Haymitch coge una chuleta de cerdo con los dedos, lo que hace que Effie frunza el ceño, y la moja en el vino. Después arranca un trozo de carne y empieza a reírse-. ¿Qué cara pusieron?

-De pasmados -respondo, empezando a sonreír-. Aterrados. Eeeh..., ridículos, al menos algunos. -Una imagen me viene a la cabeza-. Un hombre tropezó al retroceder de espaldas y se cayó en una ponchera.

Haymitch se ríe a carcajadas y todos lo imitamos, excepto Effie, aunque está reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Bueno, les está bien empleado. Su trabajo es prestaros atención, y que seas del Distrito 12 no es excusa para no hacerte caso -afirma. Después mira a su alrededor, como si hubiese dicho algo escandaloso-. Lo siento, pero es lo que pienso -repite, sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

-Me darán una mala puntuación -comento.

-La puntuación sólo importa si es muy buena. Nadie presta mucha atención a las malas o mediocres. Por lo que ellos saben, podrías estar escondiendo tus habilidades para tener mala nota adrede. Hay quien usa esa estrategia -explica Portia.

-Espero que interpreten así el cuatro que me van a dar -dice Peeta-. Como mucho. De verdad, ¿hay algo menos impresionante que ver cómo alguien levanta una bola pesada y la lanza a doscientos metros? Estuve a punto de dejarme caer una en el pie.

Sonrío y me doy cuenta del hambre que tengo. Corto un trozo de cerdo, lo mojo en el puré de patatas y empiezo a comer. No pasa nada, mi familia está a salvo y, si están a salvo, no hay ningún problema.

Después de cenar nos sentamos en el salón para ver cómo anuncian las puntuaciones en televisión. Primero enseñan una foto del tributo, y a continuación ponen su nota debajo. Los tributos profesionales, como es natural, entran en el rango de ocho a diez. La mayor parte de los demás jugadores se gana un cinco. Me sorprende ver que Rue consigue un siete; no sé qué les enseñaría a los jueces, pero es tan diminuta que ha tenido que ser algo impresionante.

El Distrito 12 sale el último, como siempre. Peeta saca un ocho, así que, al menos, un par de Vigilantes lo estaban mirando. Me clavo las uñas en las palmas de las manos cuando aparece mi cara, esperando lo peor. Entonces sale el número once en la pantalla.

¡Once!

Effie Trinket deja escapar un chillido, y todos me dan palmadas en la espalda, gritan y me felicitan, aunque a mí no me parece real.

-Tiene que haber un error. ¿Cómo..., cómo ha podido pasar? -le pregunto a Haymitch.

-Supongo que les gustó tu genio. Tienen que montar un espectáculo, y necesitan algunos jugadores con carácter.

-Katniss, la chica en llamas -dice Cinna, y me abraza-. Oh, ya verás el vestido para tu entrevista.

-¿Más llamas?

-Más o menos -responde, travieso.

Peeta y yo nos felicitamos. El me besa y yo le regreso el beso

Haymitch y todos los demás se nos quedan viendo.

-apoco ustedes son algo- nos pregunta Haymitch

-¿apoco no lo han notado?-pregunta Peeta, mientras me atrae un poco más y me agarra de la cintura, debo de pensarlo, me pone un poco incomoda.

-¿pues no, pero como son algo y están a punto de estar a la arena?- nos preguntan Cinna y Portia

-¡aaaahhhhh, con razón.- dice Effie

-¿con razón que?- pregunta Haymitch

-si, en la cosecha, ellos se abrazaron.

Todos se la quedaron viendo y luego Haymitch se quedó pensando

-¡eso¡- dice el

-¿Qué?- todos preguntamos

-pues, su amor los ayudara a conseguir patrocinadores¡

-cierto- todos dicen, menos Peeta y yo

-bueno, vayan a descansar- nos guía Haymitch

Nos fuimos y Peeta estaba pensando

-oye, mañana que tal si te parece que practiquemos por separado?

-¿Por qué?- de alguna manera pienso que el ya no me ama y que solo me quiere matar

-bueno por que quiero que veas algo, y que te lo tomes por sorpresa

-y que es?- le pregunto

-veras, es para que consigamos patrocinadores

-bueno- lo mire desconcertada, se dirigió y me dio un pequeño beso en mi coronilla

-hasta mañana-

-igualmente

•

Al amanecer me quedo un rato tumbada en la cama observando cómo sale el sol; hace un día precioso. Es domingo, día de descanso en casa. Me pregunto si Gale estará ya en el bosque. Normalmente dedicamos todo el domingo a proveernos de existencias para la semana: nos levantamos temprano, cazamos y recolectamos, y después hacemos trueques en el Quemador. Pienso en Gale sin mí. Los dos cazamos bien, pero somos mejores en pareja, sobre todo si intentamos cazar presas grandes. Pero de alguna manera, pienso que Peeta me ha ayudado a sobrevivir durante el viaje.

A veces extraño a Gale, no solo como amigo, si no como un hermano.

Llevaba seis meses peleando sola cuando me encontré por primera vez con Gale en el bosque. Fue un domingo de octubre, y el aire frío olía a cosas moribundas. Me había pasado la mañana compitiendo con las ardillas por las nueces, y la tarde, un poco más cálida, chapoteando por los estanques poco profundos para recoger saetas. La única carne que había cazado era una ardilla que prácticamente se había tropezado conmigo en su búsqueda de bellotas, pero los animales seguirían por allí cuando la nieve enterrase mis otras fuentes de alimentación. Como me había adentrado en el bosque más de lo normal, corría de vuelta a casa arrastrando mis sacos de arpillera cuando me encontré con un conejo muerto; estaba colgado por el cuello de un cable fino, treinta centímetros por encima de mi cabeza. Había otro unos trece metros más allá. Reconocí las trampas de lazo, porque mi padre las usaba: la presa cae en ellas y sale disparada por el aire, lo que la pone fuera del alcance de otros animales hambrientos. Yo llevaba todo el verano intentando usar trampas, aunque sin éxito, así que no pude evitar soltar mis sacos para examinarla. Acababa de tocar el cable del que colgaba uno de los conejos cuando oí una voz.

-Eso es peligroso.

Retrocedí de un salto y apareció Gale; había estado escondido detrás de un árbol, y seguramente me llevaba observando desde el principio. Sólo tenía catorce años, pero ya rozaba el metro ochenta y para mí era todo un adulto. Lo había visto por la Veta y en el colegio, y en otra ocasión más, ya que él había perdido a su padre en la misma explosión que había matado al mío. En enero, yo estaba junto a él cuando le dieron la medalla al valor en el Edificio de Justicia, otro hermano mayor sin padre. Recordaba a sus dos hermanos pequeños, agarrados a su madre, una mujer cuya barriga hinchada dejaba claro que le faltaban pocos días para dar a luz.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -me preguntó, acercándose para sacar el conejo de la trampa. Tenía otros tres colgados del cinturón.

-Katniss -respondí, con una voz apenas audible.

-Bueno, Catnip, robar está castigado con la muerte, ¿no lo habías oído?

-Katniss -repetí, en voz más alta-. Y no estaba robando, sólo quería echarle un vistazo a tu trampa. Las mías nunca cogen nada.

-Entonces, ¿de dónde has sacado la ardilla? -me preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, poco convencido.

-La maté con el arco -respondí, descolgándomelo del hombro.

Seguía usando la versión pequeña que me había hecho mi padre, aunque practicaba con el grande siempre que podía. Esperaba poder abatir presas más grandes cuando llegara la primavera.

-¿Puedo verlo? -preguntó Gale, con la mirada fija en el arco.

-Sí, pero recuerda que robar está castigado con la muerte -le dije, pasándoselo.

Fue la primera vez que lo vi sonreír; la sonrisa convertía al chico amenazador en alguien a quien te gustaría conocer, aunque tuvieron que pasar varios meses para que volviese a sonreír de nuevo.

Entonces hablamos sobre la caza, le dije que podía conseguirle un arco si me daba algo a cambio; no comida, sino conocimientos. Quería poner mis propias trampas y atrapar a varios conejos gordos en un solo día, y él contestó que podíamos arreglarlo. Con el paso de las estaciones empezamos a compartir a regañadientes lo que sabíamos: nuestras armas, los lugares secretos que estaban llenos de ciruelas o pavos silvestres. Él me enseñó a poner trampas y a pescar; yo le enseñé qué plantas se podían comer y, al final, le di uno de mis preciados arcos. Hasta que un día, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, nos convertimos en un equipo: nos repartíamos el trabajo y el botín, y nos asegurábamos de que ambas familias tuviesen comida.

Gale me dio la seguridad que me faltaba desde la muerte de mi padre. Su compañía sustituyó a las largas horas solitarias en el bosque. Mejoré mucho como cazadora, porque ya no tenía que estar siempre mirando atrás; él me guardaba las espaldas. Sin embargo, se convirtió en mucho más que un compañero de caza, se convirtió en mi confidente, en alguien con quien compartir pensamientos que nunca podría expresar dentro de los confines de la alambrada. A cambio, él me confió los suyos. Había momentos en el bosque, con Gale, en los que era realmente... feliz.

Effie llama a la puerta para recordarme que me espera otro «¡día muy, muy, muy importante!». Mañana por la noche nos entrevistará la televisión, así que supongo que todo el equipo estará liado preparándonos para el acontecimiento. Y la sorpresa de Peeta

Me levanto, me doy una ducha rápida prestando más atención a los botones que toco y bajo al comedor. Peeta, Effie y Haymitch están inclinados sobre la mesa, hablando en voz baja, lo que me parece extraño, pero el hambre vence a la curiosidad y me lleno el plato antes de unirme a ellos.

Hoy el estofado está hecho con tiernos trozos de cordero y ciruelas pasas, perfecto sobre un lecho de arroz salvaje. Llevo ya horadada media montaña de comida cuando me doy cuenta de que no habla nadie. Le doy un buen trago al zumo de naranja y me limpio la boca.

-Bueno, ¿qué está pasando? Hoy nos prepararéis para las entrevistas, ¿no?

-Sí -respondió Haymitch.

-No tenéis que esperar a que acabe. Puedo escuchar y comer a la vez.

-Bueno, ha habido un cambio de planes con respecto al enfoque.

-¿Cuál?

No estoy segura de cuál es nuestro enfoque; la última estrategia que recuerdo es intentar parecer mediocres delante de los demás tributos.

-Peeta nos ha pedido que lo entrenemos por separado -responde Haymitch, encogiéndose de hombros.

-claro, si me lo dijo

-¿te lo dijo?- pregunta Haymitch desconcertado

-sip

-está bien a si sabrás el plan

-¿Qué plan?

-olvídalo


	16. Chapter 16

Bueno, entonces, ¿Cuáles son mis horarios

Cada uno tendrá cuatro horas con Effie para la presentación, y cuatro conmigo para el contenido -responde Haymitch-. Tú empiezas con Effie, Katniss.

Aunque al principio ni me imagino por qué necesita Effie cuatro horas para enseñarme algo, acabo aprovechando hasta el último minuto. Vamos a mi cuarto, me pone un vestido largo y tacones altos (no los que llevaré en la entrevista de verdad), y me explica cómo debo andar. Los zapatos son lo peor: nunca he llevado tacones y no me acostumbro a ir dando tumbos sobre la punta de los pies. Sin embargo, Effie corre por ahí con ellos las veinticuatro horas del día, y decido que, si ella es capaz de hacerlo, yo también. El vestido me supone otro problema; no deja de enredárseme en los zapatos, así que, por supuesto, me lo subo, momento en el cual Effie cae sobre mí como un halcón para darme en la mano y gritar:

-¡No lo subas por encima del tobillo!

Cuando por fin domino los pies, todavía me queda la forma de sentarme, la postura (al parecer, tengo tendencia a agachar la cabeza), el contacto visual, los gestos de las manos y las sonrisas. Sonreír ya no consiste en sonreír sin más. Effie me obliga a ensayar cien frases banales que empiezan con una sonrisa, se dicen sonriendo o terminan con una sonrisa. A la hora de la comida tengo un tic nervioso en los músculos de las mejillas, de tanto estirarlos.

-Bueno, he hecho lo que he podido -dice Effie, suspirando-. Recuerda una cosa, Katniss: tienes que conseguir gustarle al público.

-¿Crees que no le gustaré?

-No, si los miras con esa cara todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué no te lo reservas para el estadio? Es mejor que imagines que estás entre amigos.

-¡Están apostando cuánto tiempo duraré viva! -estallo-. ¡No son mis amigos!

-¡Pues fíngelo! -exclama Effie. Después recupera la compostura y esboza una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. ¿Ves? Así. Te sonrío aunque me estés exasperando.

-Sí, muy convincente. Voy a comer.

Me quito los tacones de un par de patadas y salgo hecha una furia hacia el comedor, subiéndome el vestido hasta los muslos.

Peeta y Haymitch parecen estar de buen humor, así que imagino que la sesión de contenido será mejor que los sufrimientos de la mañana. No podría estar más equivocada. Después de la comida, Haymitch me lleva al salón, me pide que me siente en el sofá y me mira con el ceño fruncido durante un rato.

-¿Qué? -pregunto finalmente.

-Intento averiguar qué hacer contigo, cómo te vamos a presentar. ¿Vas a ser encantadora? ¿Altiva? ¿Feroz? Por ahora brillas como una estrella: te presentaste voluntaria para salvar a tu hermana, Cinna te hizo inolvidable y obtuviste la máxima puntuación. La gente siente curiosidad, pero nadie sabe cómo eres. La impresión que causes mañana decidirá lo que puedo conseguirte con los patrocinadores.

Como llevo toda la vida viendo entrevistas con los tributos, sé que hay algo de verdad en lo que dice. Si le gustas a la audiencia, ya sea porque les resultas cómico, brutal o excéntrico, te ganas su favor.

-¿Cuál es el enfoque de Peeta? ¿O no puedo preguntarlo?

-Intentará ser simpático. Sabe cómo reírse de sí mismo, le sale de forma natural. Por otro lado, cuando abres la boca pareces malhumorada y hostil.

-¡No es verdad!

-Por favor. No sé de dónde sacaste a esa chica alegre que saludaba a la gente desde el carro de fuego, pero no la he visto desde entonces.

-Con la de razones que me has dado para estar alegre...

-No tienes que agradarme a mí, yo no te voy a patrocinar.

Finge que soy tu público, encandílame.

-¡Vale! -gruño.

Haymitch adopta el papel del entrevistador y yo intento responder a sus preguntas de forma adorable, pero no puedo, estoy demasiado enfadada con él por lo que ha dicho e incluso por tener que responder a las preguntas. Sólo puedo pensar en lo injusto que es todo, en lo injustos que son los Juegos del Hambre. ¿Por qué voy dando saltitos de un lado a otro como un perro amaestrado que intenta agradar a la gente a la que odia? Cuanto más dura la entrevista, más sale a relucir mi furia, hasta que empiezo a escupirle las respuestas, literalmente.

-Vale, ya basta -me dice-. Tenemos que encontrar otro enfoque. No sólo eres hostil, sino que tampoco sé nada sobre ti. Te he hecho cincuenta preguntas y sigo sin hacerme una idea de cómo son tu vida, tu familia y las cosas que te importan. Quieren conocerte, Katniss.

-¡Es que no quiero que me conozcan! ¡Ya me están quitando el futuro! ¡No pueden llevarse también lo que me importaba en el pasado!

-¡Pues miente! ¡Invéntate algo!

-No se me da bien mentir.

-Pues aprende deprisa. Tienes tanto encanto como una babosa muerta. -Ay, eso duele. Hasta Haymitch tiene que haberse dado cuenta de que se ha pasado, porque suaviza un poco el tono-. Tengo una idea: intenta actuar con humildad.

-Humildad.

-Que no te puedes creer que una niña del Distrito 12 haya podido hacerlo tan bien, que todo esto es más de lo que nunca te hubieras imaginado. Habla de la ropa de Cinna, de lo simpática que es la gente, de cómo te asombra esta ciudad. Si no quieres hablar de ti, al menos halágalos. Sigue diciéndolo una y otra vez, habla con entusiasmo.

Las horas siguientes son una tortura. Al instante queda claro que no puedo hablar con entusiasmo. Intentamos que me haga la chulita, pero no tengo la arrogancia necesaria. Al parecer, soy demasiado «vulnerable» para apostar por la ferocidad. No soy ingeniosa, ni divertida, ni sexy, ni misteriosa.

Cuando terminamos la sesión, no soy nadie. Haymitch ha empezado a beber más o menos por la parte ingeniosa y ahora tiene un tono desagradable.

-Me rindo, preciosa. Limítate a responder las preguntas e intenta que el público no vea lo mucho que lo desprecias.

Ceno en mi cuarto. Pido una cantidad escandalosa de manjares y como hasta ponerme mala; después desahogo mi rabia contra Haymitch, los Juegos del Hambre y todos los seres vivos del Capitolio lanzando platos contra las paredes de la habitación. Cuando entra en el cuarto la chica del pelo rojo para abrirme la cama, el estropicio hace que abra mucho los ojos.

-¡Déjalo como está! -le chillo-. ¡Déjalo como está!

A ella también la odio. Odio sus ojos rencorosos que me llaman cobarde, monstruo, marioneta del Capitolio, tanto entonces como ahora. Seguro que para ella se está haciendo justicia; al menos mi muerte ayudará a pagar por la vida del chico del bosque.

Sin embargo, en vez de salir corriendo, la chica cierra la puerta y entra en el servicio, de donde sale con un trapo húmedo; después me limpia la cara y la sangre que me ha hecho en las manos un plato roto. ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué la dejo?

-Tendría que haber intentado salvarte -susurro.

Ella sacude la cabeza. ¿Quiere decir que hicimos bien en no acercarnos? ¿Qué me ha perdonado?

-No, estuvo mal -insisto.

Ella se da un golpecito en los labios con los dedos y después me toca con ellos el pecho. Creo que significa que yo también habría acabado siendo un avox, como ella. Seguramente está en lo cierto: avox o muerta.

Me paso la hora siguiente ayudándola a limpiar el cuarto. Una vez tirada toda la basura por la tolva y limpiada la comida del suelo, me abre la cama, me meto dentro como si tuviera cinco años y dejo que me arrope. Después se va; me gustaría que se quedase hasta que me duerma, que estuviese aquí cuando me despierte. Quiero la protección de esta chica, aunque ella no tuvo la mía.

Por la mañana no aparece ella, sino el equipo de preparación. Mis clases con Effie y Haymitch han terminado, este día le pertenece a Cinna, mi última esperanza. Quizá pueda darme un aspecto tan maravilloso que nadie preste atención a lo que salga de mi boca.

El equipo trabaja conmigo hasta bien entrada la tarde, convirtiendo mi piel en satén reluciente, trazándome dibujos en los brazos, pintando llamas en mis veinte perfectas uñas. Después, Venia empieza a trabajarme el pelo; trenza varios mechones rojos en un recogido que parte de mi oreja izquierda, me rodea la cabeza y cae convertido en una sola trenza por mi hombro derecho. Me borran la cara con una capa de maquillaje pálido y vuelven a dibujarme las facciones: enormes ojos oscuros, labios rojos carnosos, pestañas que despiden rayitos de luz cuando parpadeo. Por último, me cubren todo el cuerpo de un polvo dorado que me hace relucir.

Entonces entra Cinna con lo que, supongo, será mi vestido, pero no lo veo, porque está cubierto.

-Cierra los ojos -me ordena.

Primero noto el forro sedoso y después el peso. Debe de pesar unos dieciocho kilos. Me agarro a la mano de Octavia y me pongo los zapatos a ciegas, aliviada al comprobar que son al menos cinco centímetros más bajos que los que Effie utilizó para las prácticas. Ajustan un par de cosas y toquetean el traje; todos guardan silencio.

-¿Puedo abrir los ojos? -pregunto.

-Sí -responde Cinna-, ábrelos.

La criatura que tengo frente a mí, en el espejo de cuerpo entero, ha llegado de otro mundo, un mundo en el que la piel brilla, los ojos deslumbran y, al parecer, hacen la ropa con piedras preciosas, porque mi vestido, oh, mi vestido está completamente cubierto de gemas que reflejan la luz, piedras rojas, amarillas y blancas con trocitos azules que acentúan las puntas del dibujo de las llamas. El más leve movimiento hace que parezcan envolverme unas lenguas de fuego.

No soy guapa. No soy bella. Resplandezco como el sol.

Todos se limitan a mirarme durante un rato.

-Oh, Cinna -consigo susurrar por fin-. Gracias.

-Da una vuelta completa -me dice, y extiendo los brazos y lo hago.

El equipo de preparación grita, entusiasmado.

Cinna le dice al equipo que se vaya y hace que me mueva por la habitación con el vestido y los zapatos, que son muchísimo más manejables que los de Effie. El vestido cae de tal forma que no tengo que levantarme la falda para caminar, lo que me quita otra preocupación de encima.

-Bueno, ¿todo listo para la entrevista? -me pregunta Cinna.

A juzgar por su expresión, sé que ha estado hablando con Haymitch, que sabe lo desastrosa que soy.

-Soy penosa. Haymitch dijo que parecía una babosa muerta. Lo intentamos todo, pero no era capaz de hacerlo, no puedo ser una de esas personas que él quiere.

-¿Y por qué no eres tú misma? -me pregunta él, después de pensárselo un momento.

-¿Yo misma? Tampoco vale. Haymitch dice que soy malhumorada y hostil.

-Bueno, eso es verdad... cuando estás con Haymitch -responde Cinna, sonriendo-. A mí no me lo pareces, y el equipo de preparación te adora; incluso te ganaste a los Vigilantes. En cuanto a los ciudadanos del Capitolio, bueno, no dejan de hablar de ti. Nadie puede evitar admirar tu espíritu.

Mi espíritu; eso es nuevo. No sé bien qué significa, aunque sugiere que soy una luchadora, que soy valiente o algo así. Tampoco es que no sepa ser agradable. Vale, quizá no vaya por ahí repartiendo amor entre la gente, quizá sea difícil hacerme sonreír, pero hay personas que me importan.

-¿Y si, cuando estés respondiendo a las preguntas, te imaginas que estás hablando con un amigo de casa? -me dice, cogiéndome las manos, que están heladas; las suyas no-. ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo?

-Gale -respondo al instante-, aunque no tiene sentido, Cinna, porque nunca le contaría esas cosas personales a Gale. Ya las sabe.

-¿Y yo? ¿Podrías considerarme un amigo?

-Creo que sí, pero...

De toda la gente que he conocido desde que me fui de casa, Cinna es, de lejos, mi favorito. Me gustó desde el principio y no me ha decepcionado todavía.

-Estaré sentado en la plataforma principal, con los demás estilistas; podrás mirarme directamente. Cuando te pregunten algo, búscame y contesta con toda la sinceridad posible.

-¿Aunque lo que piense decir sea horrible? -pregunto, porque podría ser así, de verdad.

-Sobre todo si crees que es horrible. ¿Lo intentarás?

Asiento. Tenemos un plan... o, al menos, algo a lo que aferrarme.

El momento de salir llega demasiado pronto. Las entrevistas se realizan en un escenario construido delante del Centro de Entrenamiento. A los pocos minutos de salir de mi cuarto estaré delante de la multitud, de las cámaras, de todo Panem.

Cuando Cinna va a girar el pomo de la puerta, le cojo la mano.

-Cinna... -El miedo escénico me tiene completamente petrificada.

-Recuerda, ya te quieren -me dice con amabilidad-. Limítate a ser tú misma.

Nos reunimos con el resto del equipo del Distrito 12 en el ascensor. Portia y los suyos han trabajado mucho: Peeta está impresionante y guapo, se ve fantastico con su traje negro con adornos de llamas. Aunque tenemos buen aspecto juntos, es un alivio que no vayamos vestidos exactamente igual. Haymitch y Effie también se han arreglado para la ocasión; evito a Haymitch, pero acepto los cumplidos de Effie. A pesar de que esta mujer puede ser fastidiosa y no se entera de nada, al menos no es destructiva, como Haymitch.

Se abren las puertas del ascensor y vemos que los demás tributos se ponen en fila para subir al escenario. Los veinticuatro nos sentamos formando un gran arco durante las entrevistas. Yo seré la última, o la penúltima, porque la chica siempre precede al chico de su distrito. ¡Ojalá pudiera salir la primera y quitármelo ya de encima! Ahora tendré que escuchar lo ingeniosos, divertidos, humildes, feroces o encantadores que son los demás antes de que me toque. Además, el público empezará a aburrirse, igual que los Vigilantes, y no sería buena idea dispararles una flecha para llamar su atención.

con tan sólo poner el pie en el escenario, ya se me acelera la respiración. Noto los latidos de las venas en las sienes. Es un alivio llegar a la silla, porque, entre los tacones y el temblor de piernas, me da miedo tropezar. Aunque ya cae la noche, el Círculo de la Ciudad está más iluminado que un día de verano. Han construido unas gradas elevadas para los invitados prestigiosos, con los estilistas colocados en primera fila. Las cámaras se volverán hacia ellos cuando la multitud reaccione a su trabajo. También hay un gran balcón reservado para los Vigilantes, y los equipos de televisión se han hecho con casi todos los demás balcones. Sin embargo, el Círculo de la Ciudad y las avenidas que dan a él están completamente abarrotados de gente, todos de pie. En las casas y en los auditorios municipales de todo el país, todos los televisores están encendidos, todos los ciudadanos de Panem nos ven. Esta noche no habrá apagones.

Caesar Flickerman, el hombre que se encarga de las entrevistas desde hace más de cuarenta años, entra en el escenario. Da un poco de miedo, porque su apariencia no ha cambiado nada en todo ese tiempo: la misma cara bajo una capa de maquillaje blanco puro; el mismo peinado, aunque cada año lo tiñe de un color diferente; el mismo traje de ceremonias, azul marino salpicado de miles de diminutas bombillas que centellean como estrellas. En el Capitolio tienen cirujanos que hacen a la gente más joven y delgada, mientras que, en el Distrito 12, parecer viejo es una especie de logro, ya que muchos mueren jóvenes. Si ves a un anciano te dan ganas de felicitarlo por su longevidad, de preguntarle el secreto de la supervivencia. Todos envidian a los gorditos, porque su aspecto significa que no han tenido problemas para comer, como la mayoría de nosotros. Aquí es distinto: las arrugas no son deseables, y una barriga redonda no es símbolo de éxito.

Este año, Caesar lleva el pelo de color celeste, y los párpados y labios pintados del mismo tono. Está raro, aunque no da tanto miedo como el año pasado, que iba de escarlata y daba la impresión de que estaba sangrando. El presentador cuenta algunos chistes para animar a la audiencia y después se pone manos a la obra.

La chica del Distrito 1 sube al centro del escenario con un provocador vestido transparente dorado y se une a Caesar para la entrevista. Está claro que su mentor no ha tenido ningún problema al elegir su enfoque: con ese precioso cabello rubio, los ojos verde esmeralda, un cuerpo alto y esbelto..., es sexy la mires por donde la mires.

Las entrevistas duran tres minutos, pasados los cuales suena un zumbido y sube el siguiente tributo. Hay que reconocer que Caesar hace todo lo posible por que los tributos brillen; es agradable, intenta tranquilizar a los nerviosos, se ríe con las bromas tontas y puede convertir una respuesta floja en algo memorable sólo con su reacción.

Permanezco sentada como una dama, siguiendo las instrucciones de Effie, mientras los distritos siguen pasando, 2, 3, 4. Todos tienen un enfoque: el chico monstruoso del Distrito 2 es una máquina de matar implacable; la chica con cara astuta del Distrito 5 es maliciosa y escurridiza, como una comadreja. Veo a Cinna en cuanto se sienta, pero ni siquiera su presencia me relaja. 8, 9, 10. El chico cojo del Distrito 10 es muy callado. Me sudan una barbaridad las manos y el vestido de piedras preciosas no es absorbente, así que me resbalan si intento secármelas en él. 11.

Rue, con un vestido de gasa y alas, revolotea hasta Caesar, y la multitud guarda silencio al ver a la chica, que parece un soplo de aire mágico. El presentador la trata con dulzura y alaba el siete que sacó en los entrenamientos, una puntuación muy alta para alguien tan pequeño. Cuando le pregunta cuál será su punto fuerte en el estadio, ella no vacila:

-Cuesta atraparme -dice, con voz trémula-. Y, si no me atrapan, no podrán matarme, así que no me descarte tan deprisa.

-Ni en un millón de años -responde Caesar, animándola.

El chico del Distrito 11, Thresh, tiene la misma piel morena de Rue, pero ahí se acaba el parecido. Es uno de los gigantes, casi dos metros de altura, y tiene la constitución de un buey, aunque sé que ha rechazado las invitaciones de los tributos profesionales para unirse a ellos. Ha preferido quedarse solo, sin hablar con nadie y mostrando poco interés por el entrenamiento. Aun así, ha conseguido un diez, y no cuesta imaginar qué ha impresionado a los Vigilantes. Hace caso omiso de los intentos de Caesar por bromear con él y responde con sí o no, o, simplemente, no dice nada.

Si yo tuviera su tamaño podría causar buena impresión siendo malhumorada y hostil... ¡y no pasaría nada! Estoy segura de que la mitad de los patrocinadores está ya pensando en ayudarlo a él. Si yo tuviese dinero, también lo haría.

Y ahora llaman a Katniss Everdeen, y me siento como en un sueño, levantándome y acercándome al escenario central. Acepto el apretón de manos de Caesar y él tiene la elegancia de no limpiarse el sudor de inmediato en el traje.

-Bueno, Katniss, el Capitolio debe de ser un gran cambio, comparado con el Distrito 12. ¿Qué es lo que más te ha impresionado desde que estás aquí?

¿Qué? ¿Qué ha dicho? Es como si las palabras no tuviesen sentido.

Se me ha quedado la boca seca como una suela de zapato. Busco con desesperación a Cinna entre la multitud y lo miro a los ojos; me imagino que las palabras han salido de sus labios: « ¿Qué es lo que más te ha impresionado desde que estás aquí?». Me devano los sesos intentando pensar en algo que me haya hecho feliz desde mi llegada. «Sé sincera -pienso-. Sé sincera.»

-El estofado de cordero -consigo decir. Caesar se ríe y me doy cuenta, vagamente, de que parte del público hace lo mismo.

-¿El de ciruelas pasas? -pregunta Caesar, y yo asiento-. Oh, yo lo como sin parar. -Se vuelve hacia la audiencia, horrorizado, con la mano en el estómago-. No se me notará, ¿verdad? -Todos gritan para animarlo y aplauden. A esto me refería: él siempre intenta ayudarte-. Bueno, Katniss -sigue, en tono confidencial-, cuando apareciste en la ceremonia inaugural se me paró el corazón, literalmente. ¿Qué te pareció aquel traje?

Cinna arquea una ceja. Tengo que ser sincera.

-¿Quieres decir después de comprobar que no moría abrasada?

Carcajada del presentador, carcajadas auténticas del público.

-Sí, a partir de ahí.

-Pensé que Cinna era un genio -Cinna, amigo mío, tenía que decírtelo de todas formas-, que era el traje más maravilloso que había visto y que no me podía creer que lo llevase puesto. Tampoco puedo creerme que lleve éste. -Levanto la falda para extenderla-. En fin, ¡fíjate!

Mientras el público se deshace en exclamaciones de admiración, veo que Cinna mueve el dedo en círculos; sé qué quiere decirme: «Gira para mí».

Me levanto, doy un giro completo y la reacción es inmediata.

-¡Oh, hazlo otra vez! -me pide Caesar, así que levanto los brazos y doy vueltas y más vueltas, dejando que la falta flote, dejando que el vestido me envuelva en llamas. El público me vitorea. Cuando me detengo, tengo que agarrarme al brazo del presentador-. ¡No te pares! -me dice.

-Tengo que hacerlo. ¡Me he mareado!

También estoy soltando risitas tontas, que es algo que, me parece, no he hecho en la vida. Los nervios y los giros han podido conmigo.

-No te preocupes, te tengo -me dice Caesar, rodeándome con un brazo-. No podemos dejar que sigas los pasos de tu mentor. -Todos empiezan a abuchear y las cámaras enfocan a Haymitch, que ahora es famoso por su caída en la cosecha; él agita una mano para callarlos, de buen humor, y me señala-. No pasa nada -dice el presentador para tranquilizar a la multitud-, conmigo está a salvo. Bueno, hablemos de la puntuación: on-ce. Danos una pista de lo que pasó allí dentro.

-Ummm... -digo, mirando a los Vigilantes, que están en el balcón, y me muerdo un labio-. Sólo diré una cosa: creo que nunca habían visto nada igual.

Las cámaras enfocan a los Vigilantes, que están riéndose y asintiendo.

-Nos estás matando -protesta el presentador, como si le doliese de verdad-. Detalles, detalles.

-Se supone que no puedo contar nada, ¿verdad? -pregunto, mirando al balcón.

-¡Así es! -grita el Vigilante que se cayó dentro de la ponchera.

-Gracias -respondo-. Lo siento, mis labios están sellados.

-Entonces volvamos al momento en que dijeron el nombre de tu hermana en la cosecha -sigue el presentador, con un tono más pausado-. Tú te presentaste voluntaria. ¿Nos puedes hablar de ella?

No, no, no, a vosotros no, pero quizá a Cinna sí. Creo que no me estoy imaginando la tristeza que expresa su rostro.

-Se llama Prim, sólo tiene doce años y la amo más que a nada en el mundo.

El silencio era tan absoluto que no se oía ni un suspiro.

-¿Qué te dijo después de la cosecha?

Sé sincera, sé sincera. Trago saliva.

-Me pidió que intentase ganar como pudiera.

La audiencia está paralizada, pendiente de cada palabra.

-¿Y qué respondiste? -pregunta Caesar, con amabilidad, pero, en vez de sentirme arropada, noto que un frío glacial me recorre el cuerpo y que pongo los músculos en tensión, como antes de atrapar una presa. Cuando hablo, mi tono de voz parece haber bajado una octava.

-Le juré que lo haría.

-Seguro que sí -dice él, apretándome la mano. Entonces suena el zumbido-. Lo siento, nos hemos quedado sin tiempo. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Katniss Everdeen, tributo del Distrito 12.

Los aplausos continúan mucho después de sentarme. Miro a Cinna para que me tranquilice, y él levanta el pulgar para indicarme que todo ha ido bien.

Me paso aturdida la primera parte de la entrevista de Peeta, aunque veo que tiene al público en sus manos desde el principio; los oigo reír y gritar. Está utilizando lo de ser el hijo del panadero para comparar a los tributos con los panes de sus distritos. Después cuenta una anécdota divertida sobre los peligros de las duchas del Capitolio.

-Dime, ¿todavía huelo a rosas? -le pregunta a Caesar, y después se pasan un rato olisqueándose por turnos, lo que hace que todos se partan de risa. Empiezo a recuperar la concentración cuando Caesar le pregunta si tiene una novia en casa.

Peeta vacila y después sacude la cabeza, aunque no muy convencido.

-¿Un chico guapo como tú? Tiene que haber una chica especial. Venga, ¿cómo se llama?

-Bueno, hay una chica -responde él, suspirando-. Llevo enamorado de ella desde que tengo uso de razón, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ella también sabe que la quiero, y mucho. Pero yo creo que también, no me ha puesto mucha atención y pues nos limitamos a hablar.

- acaso ¿tienes a otro?

-No lo sé, aunque les gusta a muchos chicos.

-Entonces te diré lo que tienes que hacer: gana y vuelve a casa. Así no podrá rechazarte, ¿eh? -lo anima Caesar.

-Creo que no funcionaría. Ganar... no ayudará, en mi caso.

-¿Por qué no? -pregunta Caesar, perplejo.

-Porque... -empieza a balbucear Peeta, ruborizándose-. Porque... ella está aquí conmigo.

-aaaahhhhh. Que lastima- dice caesar

-si, pero fuimos felices, y disfrutamos cada momento en estos días, antes de mi muerte, intentare protegerla a ella.

Durante un momento, las cámaras se quedan clavadas en la mirada cabizbaja de Peeta, mientras todos asimilan lo que acaba de decir. Después veo mi cara, boquiabierta, con una mezcla de sorpresa y protesta, ampliada en todas las pantallas: ¡soy yo! ¡Dios mío, se refiere a mí! Aprieto los labios y miro al suelo, esperando esconder así las emociones que empiezan a hervirme dentro.

Lo ha dicho, prácticamente ha dicho que el y yo tenemos una relación.

-Vaya, eso sí que es mala suerte -dice Caesar, y parece sentirlo de verdad.

-si, aunque ella ya lo sabe.

La multitud le da la razón en sus murmullos y unos cuantos han soltado grititos de angustia.

Me atrevo a mirar un segundo a la pantalla, lo bastante para comprobar que mi rubor es perfectamente visible.

-¿No les gustaría sacarla de nuevo al escenario para obtener una respuesta? -pregunta Caesar a la audiencia, que responde con gritos afirmativos-. Por desgracia, las reglas son las reglas, y el tiempo de Katniss Everdeen ha terminado. Bueno, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Peeta Mellark, y creo que hablo por todo Panem cuando digo que te llevamos en el corazón.

Después del himno, los tributos nos ponemos en fila para volver al vestíbulo del Centro de Entrenamiento y sus ascensores. Me aseguro de no meterme en el mismo que Peeta. La muchedumbre frena a nuestro séquito de estilistas, mentores y acompañantes, así que nos quedamos solos; no hablamos. Mi ascensor deja a cuatro tributos antes de quedarme sola y llegar a la planta doce. Peeta acaba de salir del ascensor cuando me acerco a él y le pego un empujón en el pecho; él pierde el equilibrio y se estrella contra una fea urna llena de flores artificiales. La urna se cae y se hace añicos en el suelo, Peeta aterriza encima de los pedazos y las manos empiezan a sangrarle de inmediato.

-¿A qué viene esto? -me pregunta, horrorizado.

-¡No tenías derecho! ¡No tenías derecho a decir esas cosas sobre mí! ¡sobre lo nuestro¡ ¡ese ere tu plan¡ decir eso y que nos maten¡ ¿ese era?

Los ascensores se abren y aparece todo el grupo: Effie, Haymitch, Cinna y Portia.

-¿Qué está pasando? -pregunta Effie, con un deje de histeria en la voz-. ¿Te has caído?

-Después de que ella me empujara -responde Peeta, mientras Effie y Cinna lo ayudan a levantarse.

-¿Lo has empujado? -me pregunta Haymitch.

No me dio tiempo de responder, Cinna me agarro y me tranquilizo, me llevo al cuarto

Sin embargo, ahora Peeta me ha convertido en objeto de amor, y no sólo del suyo. Según él, ahora tengo muchos admiradores, Recuerdo la energía con la que han respondido a su confesión; un amor trágico. Haymitch tiene razón, en el Capitolio adoran estas cosas. Pero no me enoje, por eso, sino que, Peeta me protegió, pero a la vez, estamos en peligro, los demás tributos, nos van a querer cazar a los 2, eso es lo que me preocupa, nada de lo que le paso a Peeta era mi intención, pero ahora el está enojado conmigo, y no lo puedo resolver, pobre, soy una estúpida, una imbécil, no quería que esto pasara.

¿Estará bien su mano?- le pregunto a Cinna

-Se pondrán bien.

Aparece Haymitch…..

-Vamos a comer -dice Haymitch, y todos lo seguimos hasta la mesa y nos colocamos en nuestros puestos.

Como Peeta está sangrando demasiado, Portia se lo lleva para que lo atiendan. Empezamos la sopa de nata y pétalos de rosa sin ellos, y, cuando terminamos, vuelven. Las manos de Peeta están envueltas en vendas y yo no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, porque mañana estaremos en el campo de batalla, él me ha hecho un favor y yo le he respondido con una herida. ¿Es que siempre voy a estar en deuda con él?

Después de la cena vemos la repetición de las entrevistas en el salón. Yo parezco presumida y superficial, dando vueltas y soltando risitas, aunque los demás me aseguran que les parezco encantadora. El que sí está encantador es Peeta, y después resulta irresistible en su actuación de chico enamorado. Y ahí salgo yo, ruborizada y perpleja, bella gracias a las manos de Cinna, deseable gracias a la confesión de Peeta, trágica por las circunstancias y, lo mires por donde lo mires, imposible de olvidar.

Cuando termina el himno y la pantalla se oscurece, la habitación guarda silencio. Mañana al alba nos levantarán y nos prepararán para el estadio. Los juegos en sí no empiezan hasta las diez, porque muchos de los habitantes del Capitolio se levantan tarde, pero Peeta y yo tenemos que empezar temprano. No se sabe lo lejos que estará el campo de batalla elegido para este año.

Sé que Haymitch y Effie no irán con nosotros. En cuanto salgamos de aquí, ellos se desplazarán a la sede central de los juegos, donde, esperemos, reclutarán patrocinadores sin parar y trabajarán en una estrategia para decidir cómo y cuándo entregarnos los regalos. Cinna y Portia viajarán con nosotros hasta el mismísimo punto desde el que nos lanzarán a la batalla. A pesar de todo, es el momento de despedirse.

Effie nos coge a los dos de la mano, con lágrimas de verdad en los ojos, y nos desea buena suerte. Nos da las gracias por ser los mejores tributos que ha tenido el privilegio de patrocinar; después, como es Effie y parece estar obligada por ley a decir siempre algo horrible, añade:

-¡No me sorprendería nada que el año que viene me promocionasen por fin a un distrito decente!

Después nos besa en la mejilla y se aleja rápidamente, no sé si abrumada por la sentimental despedida o por la posible mejora de su fortuna.

Haymitch cruza los brazos y nos examina.

-¿Un último consejo? -pregunta Peeta.

-Cuando suene el gong, salid echando leches. Ninguno de los dos sois lo bastante buenos para meteros en el baño de sangre de la Cornucopia. Salid corriendo, poned toda la distancia posible de por medio y encontrad una fuente de agua. ¿Entendido?

-¿Y después? -pregunto.

-Seguid vivos -responde Haymitch.

Es el mismo consejo que nos dio en el tren, pero ahora no está borracho y riéndose. Asentimos. ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer?

Cuando me voy hacia mi cuarto, Peeta se queda atrás para hablar con Portia, cosa que me alegra. No sé cuáles serán nuestras incómodas palabras de despedida, pero pueden esperar a mañana. Veo que alguien ha abierto mi cama, aunque no hay ni rastro de la chica pelirroja. Ojalá supiera su nombre; debería habérselo preguntado y puede que ella me lo hubiese escrito o explicado con mímica, aunque es probable que sólo sirviera para que la castigasen.

Me doy una ducha y me quito la pintura dorada, el maquillaje y el aroma de la belleza. Todo lo que queda del trabajo del equipo de diseño son las llamas de las uñas, que decido conservar para recordarle a la audiencia quién soy: Katniss, la chica en llamas. Quizá me dé algo a lo que agarrarme en los días que me esperan.

Me pongo un camisón grueso, como de lana, y me acuesto. En unos cinco segundos me doy cuenta de que no me quedaré dormida, y lo necesito desesperadamente, porque cada momento de fatiga en el estadio es una invitación a la muerte.

No sirve de nada; pasa una hora, luego dos, luego tres, y mis párpados se niegan a cerrarse. No puedo dejar de imaginarme en qué terreno nos soltarán. ¿Desierto? ¿Pantano? ¿Un páramo helado? Sobre todo espero que haya árboles que me puedan ofrecer escondite, alimento y cobijo. Suele haber árboles, porque los paisajes pelados son aburridos y, sin vegetación, los juegos se acaban pronto. Pero ¿cómo será el clima? ¿Qué trampas habrán escondido los Vigilantes para animar los momentos aburridos? Y luego están los otros tributos.

Cuanto más ansiosa estoy por dormirme, menos lo consigo. Al final estoy tan inquieta que tengo que salir de la cama; recorro la habitación notando que el corazón me late demasiado deprisa, que tengo la respiración acelerada. Es como estar en una celda, si no consigo respirar aire fresco pronto voy a empezar a romperlo todo otra vez. Corro por el vestíbulo hacia la puerta que da al tejado, que no sólo no está cerrada, sino que la han dejado entreabierta. Quizás alguien se olvidó de cerrarla, aunque da lo mismo, porque el campo de energía que rodea el tejado impide cualquier intento desesperado de fuga, y yo no quiero escapar, sólo llenarme los pulmones de aire; quiero ver el cielo y la luna antes de que intenten darme caza

El tejado no está iluminado por la noche, pero en cuanto piso descalza el suelo de baldosas, veo su silueta recortada contra las luces que no dejan de brillar en el Capitolio. En las calles hay bastante barullo, música, gente cantando y cláxones, cosas que no oía a través de los gruesos paneles de cristal de mi cuarto. Podría largarme ahora mismo sin que él se diese cuenta; no me oiría con tanto follón. Sin embargo, el aire nocturno es tan agradable que no soportaría regresar a mi agobiante jaula. ¿Y qué más da? ¿Qué más da si hablamos o no?

Avanzo sin hacer ruido por las baldosas; cuando estoy a un metro de él, le digo:

-Deberías estar durmiendo.

Él se sobresalta, pero no se vuelve, y veo que sacude un poco la cabeza.

-No quería perderme la fiesta. Al fin y al cabo, es por nosotros.

Me acerco a él y me asomo al borde: las amplias calles están llenas de gente bailando. Me esfuerzo por distinguir los detalles de sus figuras diminutas.

-¿Están disfrazados?

-¿Quién sabe? Teniendo en cuenta la locura de ropa que llevan aquí... ¿Tú tampoco podías dormir?

-No podía dejar de pensar -respondo.

-¿Piensas en tu familia?

-No -reconozco, sintiéndome un poco culpable-. No dejo de preguntarme qué pasará mañana, aunque no sirve de nada, claro. -Con la luz que llega de abajo puedo verle la cara, la extraña forma de cogerse las manos vendadas-. Siento mucho lo de las manos, de verdad.

-No importa, Katniss. De todos modos, no tenía ninguna oportunidad en los juegos.

-No debes pensar así.

-¿Por qué no? Es la verdad. Mi única esperanza es no avergonzar a nadie y... -vacila.

-¿Y qué?

-No sé cómo expresarlo bien. Es que... quiero morir siendo yo mismo. ¿Tiene sentido? -pregunta, y yo sacudo la cabeza. ¿Cómo va a morir siendo otra persona?-. No quiero que me cambien ahí fuera, que me conviertan en una especie de monstruo, porque yo no soy así. -Me muerdo el labio, sintiéndome inferior. Mientras yo cavilaba sobre la existencia de árboles, Peeta le daba vueltas a cómo mantener su identidad, su esencia.

-¿Quieres decir que no matarás a nadie? -le pregunto.

-No. Cuando llegue el momento estoy seguro de que mataré como todos los demás. No puedo rendirme sin luchar. Pero desearía poder encontrar una forma de... de demostrarle al Capitolio que no le pertenezco, que soy algo más que una pieza de sus juegos.

-Es que no eres más que eso, ninguno lo somos. Así funcionan los juegos.

-Vale, pero, dentro de ese esquema, tú sigues siendo tú y yo sigo siendo yo -insiste-. ¿No lo ves?

-Un poco. Aunque..., sin ánimo de ofender, ¿a quién le importa, Peeta?

-A mí. Quiero decir, ¿qué otra cosa me podría preocupar en estos momentos? -me pregunta, enfadado. Me mira a los ojos con sus penetrantes ojos azules, exigiendo una respuesta.

-Preocúpate por lo que dijo Haymitch -respondo, dando un paso atrás-. Por seguir vivo.

-Vale -responde él, esbozando una sonrisa triste y burlona-. Gracias por el consejo, preciosa. -Usa el tono condescendiente de Haymitch, es como si me hubiese dado un bofetón.

-Mira, si quieres pasarte las últimas horas de tu vida planeando una muerte noble en el estadio, es cosa tuya. Yo prefiero pasar las mías en el Distrito 12.

-Peeta ¿como está tu mano?

-aaammmm, mejor

- lo... siento, en verdad

-si, está bien, tal vez te lo tenía que contar

-no, Peeta, en verdad tu tratabas de protegerme, y en verdad, no quería que pasara esto, no era mi intensión, pero, nos pusiste en peligro

-no, a mí me puse en peligro, al fin ¿Quién me puede necesitar?, no hay nadie

-yo. Yo si te necesito

Me mira a los ojos y nos quedamos así

-¿enserio?

-si, y apenas me di cuenta- me reí

Se empezó a acercarse a mí y yo también a él, pero sabíamos que lo necesitábamos, el me necesitaba a mí y yo a él, nuestros labios por fin se unieron, sentí mi cuerpo como temblaba y también el de él, acerco más sus labios, los de él eran suaves y tiernitos, lo necesitábamos, yo lo necesitaba y estoy segura que también él.

•

No veo a Peeta por la mañana. Cinna viene a por mí antes del alba, me da una túnica sencilla y me acompaña al tejado. Los últimos preparativos se harán en las catacumbas, debajo del estadio en sí. Un aerodeslizador surge de la nada, igual que el del bosque el día que vi cómo capturaban a la chica pelirroja, y deja caer una escalera de mano. Pongo pies y manos en el primer escalón y, al instante, me quedo paralizada. Una especie de corriente me pega a la escalera hasta que me suben al interior.

Aunque me imaginaba que la escalera me soltaría al llegar, sigo pegada a ella y una mujer vestida con una bata blanca se me acerca con una jeringuilla.

-Es tu dispositivo de seguimiento, Katniss. Cuanto más quieta estés, mejor podré colocártelo -me explica.

¿Quieta? Soy una estatua. Sin embargo, eso no evita que note un dolor agudo cuando la aguja me introduce el dispositivo metálico debajo de la piel del antebrazo. Ahora los Vigilantes podrán localizarme en todo momento. No les gustaría perder a un tributo.

En cuanto el dispositivo está colocado, la escalera me suelta. La mujer desaparece y recogen a Cinna del tejado. Un chico avox se acerca y nos acompaña a una habitación donde han servido el desayuno. A pesar de la tensión que noto en el estómago, como todo lo que puedo, aunque los deliciosos manjares no me impresionan. Estoy tan nerviosa que podría estar comiendo polvo de carbón. Lo único que me distrae es la vista desde las ventanas: sobrevolamos la ciudad y después la zona deshabitada que hay más allá. Esto es lo que ven los pájaros, sólo que ellos son libres y están a salvo. Justo lo contrario que yo.

El viaje dura una media hora. Después se oscurecen las ventanas, lo que nos indica que llegamos al estadio. El aerodeslizador aterriza, y Cinna y yo volvemos a la escalera, aunque esta vez para bajar hasta un tubo subterráneo que da a las catacumbas. Seguimos las instrucciones para llegar a mi destino, una cámara donde realizar los preparativos. En el Capitolio la llaman la sala de lanzamiento. En los distritos la conocemos como el corral, donde guardan a los animales antes de llevarlos al matadero.

Todo está nuevo; yo seré la primera y única ocupante de esta sala de lanzamiento. Los campos de batalla son emplazamientos históricos y los conservan después de los juegos, destinos turísticos populares para los residentes del Capitolio: puedes pasar aquí un mes, volver a ver los juegos, hacer un recorrido por las catacumbas y visitar los lugares donde tuvieron lugar las muertes. Incluso puedes participar en reconstrucciones de los hechos.

Dicen que la comida es excelente.

Lucho por no vomitar el desayuno mientras me ducho y me lavo los dientes. Cinna me peina con mi sencilla trenza de siempre; después llega la ropa, la misma para cada tributo. Cinna no tiene nada que ver con mi traje, ni siquiera sabe qué hay en el paquete, pero me ayuda a vestirme con la ropa interior, los pantalones rojizos, la blusa verde claro, el robusto cinturón marrón y la fina chaqueta negra con capucha que me llega hasta los muslos.

-El material de la chaqueta está diseñado para aprovechar el calor corporal, así que te esperan noches frescas -me dice.

Las botas, que me coloco sobre unos calcetines muy ajustados, son mejores de lo que cabría esperar: cuero suave, parecidas a las que tengo en casa. Sin embargo, éstas tienen una suela de goma flexible con dibujos, perfectas para correr.

Cuando creo que ya he terminado, Cinna se saca del bolsillo la insignia del sinsajo dorado. Se me había olvidado por completo.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado? -le pregunto.

-Del traje verde que llevabas puesto en el tren -responde. Recuerdo que me lo quité del vestido de mi madre y me lo prendí a la camisa-. Es el símbolo de tu distrito, ¿no? -Asiento, y él me lo coloca en la camisa-. Casi no logra pasar por la junta de revisión. Algunos pensaban que podía usarse como arma y darte una ventaja injusta, pero, al final, lo aprobaron. Sí eliminaron un anillo de la chica del Distrito 1; si girabas la gema salía una punta envenenada. La chica decía que no tenía ni idea de que el anillo se transformase y no había pruebas que demostrasen lo contrario. De todos modos, ha perdido su símbolo. Bueno, ya está. Muévete, asegúrate de estar cómoda.

Camino, corro en círculo y agito los brazos.

-Sí, está bien. Me queda perfectamente.

-Entonces sólo queda esperar la llamada -me dice Cinna-. A no ser que puedas comer algo más.

Rechazo la comida, aunque acepto un vaso de agua que me bebo a traguitos mientras esperamos en el sofá. No quiero morderme las uñas ni los labios, así que acabo mordisqueándome el interior de la mejilla. Todavía noto las heridas que me hice hace unos días; no tardo en sangrar.

Los nervios se convierten en terror cuando empiezo a pensar en lo que me espera. Podría estar muerta, muerta del todo, en una hora o menos. Me toco de manera obsesiva el bultito duro del antebrazo, donde la mujer me inyectó el dispositivo de seguimiento. A pesar del dolor, lo aprieto tan fuerte que me hago un moratón.

-¿Quieres hablar, Katniss?

Sacudo la cabeza, pero, al cabo de un momento, le doy la mano y Cinna me la aprieta entre las suyas. Nos quedamos así sentados hasta que una agradable voz femenina nos anuncia que ha llegado el momento de prepararnos para el lanzamiento.

Todavía agarrada a las manos de Cinna, me acerco a la placa de metal redonda.

-Recuerda lo que dijo Haymitch: corre, busca agua. Lo demás saldrá solo -dice, y yo asiento-. Y recuerda una cosa: aunque no se me permite apostar, si pudiera, apostaría por ti.

-¿De verdad? -susurro.

-De verdad -afirma Cinna; después se inclina y me da un beso en la frente-. Buena suerte, chica en llamas.

Entonces me rodea un cilindro de cristal que nos obliga a soltarnos, que me obliga a separarme de él. Cinna se da unos golpecitos en la barbilla; quiere decir que mantenga la cabeza alta.

Levanto la barbilla y me quedo todo lo quieta que me es posible. El cilindro empieza a elevarse y, durante unos quince segundos, me encuentro a oscuras. Después noto que la placa metálica sale del cilindro y me lleva hasta la brillante luz del sol, que me deslumbra; sólo soy consciente de un viento fuerte que me trae un esperanzador aroma a pino.

En ese momento oigo la voz del legendario presentador Claudius Templesmith por todas partes:

-Damas y caballeros, ¡que empiecen los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!

Y pienso….. ES MI HORA


	17. los juegos del hambre

Sesenta segundos. Es el tiempo que tenemos que estar de pie en nuestros círculos metálicos antes de que el sonido de un gong nos libere. Si das un paso al frente antes de que acabe el minuto, las minas te vuelan las piernas. Sesenta segundos para observar el anillo de tributos, todos a la misma distancia de la Cornucopia.

La cornucopia tiene forma de cono y alrededor está lleno de provisiones, como agua, carne, cuerdas, y armas… los del capitolio solo esperan que nos matemos entre nosotros.

Pienso en Haymitch oigo sus instrucciones dentro de mi cabeza: «Sal corriendo, tienes que poner toda la distancia posible de por medio y encontrar una fuente de agua».

Sin embargo, es tentador, muy tentador ver el regalo delante de mí, esperándome, y saber que, si no lo cojo yo, lo hará otro; que los tributos profesionales que sobrevivan al baño de sangre se repartirán casi todo el botín, esencial para sobrevivir aquí. Algo me llama la atención: sobre un montículo de mantas enrolladas hay un carcaj de plata con flechas y un arco, ya tensado, esperando a que lo disparen.

«Eso es mío -pienso-. Lo han dejado para mí.»

Soy rápida, puedo correr más deprisa que las demás chicas de nuestro colegio, aunque un par de ellas me ganan. Pero son menos de unos metros, ese carcaj y las flechas son míos. Puedo conseguirlo, sé que puedo llegar primero.

Peeta, que está cinco tributos a mi derecha; a pesar de la distancia, sé que me está mirando y creo que sacude la cabeza, pero el sol me da en los ojos y, mientras le doy vueltas al tema, suena el gong.

¡No, me lo he perdido! ¡He perdido la oportunidad! Porque esos dos segundos de más sin prepararme han bastado para hacerme cambiar de idea. Muevo los pies de un lado a otro, sin saber la dirección que me indica el cerebro, y me lanzo hacia delante, recojo el cuadrado de plástico y una hogaza de pan. Estoy tan enfadada con Peeta por distraerme que avanzo unos quince metros hacia la Cornucopia y recojo una mochila de color naranja intenso que podría contener cualquier cosa, sólo porque no puedo soportar la idea de irme prácticamente sin nada.

El chico del Distrito 9, intenta coger la mochila al mismo tiempo que yo, los dos tiramos de ella. Entonces él tose y me llena la cara de sangre. Doy un tambaleante paso atrás, asqueada por las cálidas gotitas s; el chico cae al suelo y veo el cuchillo que le sobresale de la espalda.

Y ahí está, es la chica del Distrito 2 corre hacia mí, está muy cerca de metros y lleva media docena de cuchillos en la mano. La vi en el entrenamiento casi nunca falla. Y esta lista para atacarme.

Me lanza el cuchillo, por instinto yo alzo la mochila y cae el cuchillo en ella, me lanzo a correr, con la mochila colgada a la espalda, sigo corriendo hacia los árboles. No me seguirá, pero de algún modo me dio el cuchillo, no era su intensión, pero pues ya es mío, y eso me servirá. Una vez que estoy un poco más lejos de los tributos y un poco más hacia el bosque me vuelvo un instante para examinar el campo de batalla; hay unos doce tributos luchando en el cuerno y algunos muertos tirados por el suelo. Sigo corriendo hasta que el bosque me esconde de los demás tributos y después freno un poco para mantener un ritmo que me permita seguir un rato más. Durante las horas siguientes voy alternando las carreras con los paseos para alejarme todo lo posible de mis competidores. Perdí mi pan en el forcejeo con el chico del Distrito 9, pero conseguí meterme el plástico en la manga, así que, mientras camino, lo doblo bien y me lo guardo en un bolsillo. También saco el cuchillo y veo es bueno, tiene una larga hoja afilada y con dientes cerca del mango, lo que me vendrá bien para serrar cosas y lo meto en el cinturón. Sigo moviéndome, sólo me detengo para ver si me siguen.

Tengo mucha resistencia, lo sé por mis días en los bosques. Sin embargo, voy a necesitar agua. Era la segunda instrucción de Haymitch y, como fastidié la primera, procuro prestar atención a cualquier rastro de humedad, aunque sin suerte.

El bosque empieza a evolucionar y los pinos se mezclan con una variedad de árboles, algunos reconocibles y otros completamente desconocidos para mí. En cierto momento oigo un ruido y saco el cuchillo, pensando en defenderme, pero resulta ser un conejo asustado.

-gracias, dios mío -susurro. Donde hay un conejo, podría haber cientos esperando a que los cace.

Puedo mantenerme aunque esté falta de sueño, y estar en el bosque me resulta revitalizante. Agradezco la soledad, aunque no sea más que una ilusión, ya que es muy probable que ahora mismo esté en pantalla, no de continuo, pero sí de vez en cuando. Hay tantas muertes que mostrar el primer día que un tributo caminando por el bosque no resulta demasiado interesante. Sin embargo, me sacarán lo bastante para que la gente sepa que sigo viva, ilesa y en movimiento. Uno de los días más fuertes de las apuestas es el de apertura, cuando llegan las primeras bajas, aunque no puede compararse con lo que sucede conforme la batalla se reduce a un puñado de jugadores.

Más tarde empiezo a oír los cañones. Cada disparo representa a un tributo muerto. Los cuento Uno..., dos..., tres..., y así hasta llegar a once. Once muertos en total; quedan trece para jugar. Me rasco la sangre seca que el chico del Distrito 9 me tosió en la cara. Sin duda, murió. ¿Qué habrá sido de Peeta? Lo sabré en pocas horas, cuando proyecten en el cielo las imágenes de los muertos para que las veamos los demás. Estoy preocupada por él, si está en peligro o algo parecido.

Me alivia saber que Peeta sigue vivo. Eso me pone feliz, dentro de lo que cava, claro, pero ¿Dónde estará?, ¿estará bien?

Once muertos, pero ninguno del Distrito 12. Intento repasar quién queda: cinco tributos profesionales; la comadreja, Thresh y Rue. Rue... Así que al final ha sobrevivido al primer día; no puedo evitar alegrarme. Con eso somos diez, mañana averiguaré los tres que me faltan. Ahora, a oscuras y después de haber caminado tanto y subido a lo alto de un árbol, ha llegado el momento de intentar descansar.

En realidad no he dormido mucho en los dos últimos días, a lo que hay que sumar la larga jornada de viaje por el campo de batalla. Dejo que los músculos se relajen poco a poco. Se me cierran los ojos. Lo último que pienso es que es una suerte que no ronque...

•

¡Crac! El ruido de una rama rota me despierta. ¿Cuánto llevo dormida? ¿Cuatro horas? ¿Cinco? Tengo fría la punta de la nariz. ¡Crac! ¡Crac! ¿Qué está pasando? No es el ruido de una rama pisada, sino de una que se ha roto en el árbol. ¡Crac! ¡Crac! Calculo que está a varios metros a mi derecha. Me vuelvo hacia allí lentamente y sin hacer ruido. Durante unos minutos no hay más que oscuridad y ruido de movimiento, pero después veo una chispa y el inicio de una pequeña fogata. Un par de manos se calientan encima, aunque no distingo nada más.

Tengo que morderme los labios para no gritar todos los tacos que me sé. ¿En qué estará pensando? Los que lucharon en la Cornucopia, con su fuerza superior y sus generosas provisiones, quizá no hubiesen visto el fuego entonces, pero ahora que ya estarán rastreando el bosque en busca de víctimas... Es como agitar una bandera y gritar: « ¡Venid a por mí!»...

El cielo sigue oscuro, pero noto que se acerca el amanecer. Empiezo a pensar que quizás hayamos (es decir, la persona cuya muerte planeo y yo misma) pasado desapercibidos. Entonces lo oigo: varios pares de pies que echan a correr. El de la hoguera debe de haberse quedado dormido. Caen sobre ella antes de que pueda escapar; ahora sé que es una chica, porque oigo sus súplicas y el grito de dolor que las acalla. Después hay risas y felicitaciones de varias voces. Alguien grita: «¡Doce menos, quedan once!». Los demás lo vitorean.

Los profesionales, estaban cuchicheando de Peeta, por qué querían matarlo, a veces me preocupa, pero al mismo tiempo siento odio y rencor por el cómo puede ser posible que me traicionara. Pero mejor es dormirme un poco

Enrollo todo, pero antes de irme, ya que he pasado la noche aquí, Estoy a punto de marcharme cuando pienso en las trampas. Quizá sea imprudente comprobarlas estando los otros tan cerca, pero tengo que hacerlo. Supongo que llevo demasiados años cazando, aparte de la atracción de la comida. La recompensa es un buen conejo. En un segundo limpio y destripo el animal, dejando la cabeza, las patas, el rabo, el pellejo y las entrañas debajo de una pila de hojas. Me encantaría encender un fuego (comer conejo crudo puede darte tularemia, una lección que aprendí de la peor manera); entonces me acuerdo de la chica muerta. Corro de vuelta a su campamento y, efectivamente, las brasas de su hoguera todavía están calientes. Corto el conejo, fabrico un espetón con ramas y lo pongo sobre las brasas.

Ahora me alegro de tener cámaras a mí alrededor, porque quiero que los patrocinadores vean que puedo cazar, que soy una buena apuesta porque no caeré en las trampas del hambre con tanta facilidad como los demás. Mientras se asa el conejo, machaco parte de una rama quemada y me pongo a camuflar la mochila naranja. El negro la disimula un poco, aunque me parece que una capa de lodo ayudaría bastante. Por supuesto, para conseguir lodo necesito agua...

Me pongo mis cosas, cojo el espetón, echo tierra encima de las brasas y salgo en dirección opuesta a los tributos profesionales. Me como la mitad del conejo por el camino y envuelvo el resto en mi plástico para después. El estómago deja de hacerme ruido, pero la carne no ha servido para quitarme la sed. El agua es mi principal prioridad.

Mientras sigo adelante, estoy segura de que todavía salgo en las pantallas del Capitolio, así que sigo ocultando con cuidado mis emociones; sin embargo, Claudius Templesmith debe de estar pasándoselo en grande con sus comentaristas invitados, diseccionando el comportamiento de Peeta y mi reacción.

El sol sube en el cielo e, incluso a través de los árboles, parece demasiado brillante. Me unto los labios con la grasa del conejo e intento no jadear, aunque no sirve de nada, porque ya ha pasado un día y me deshidrato rápidamente. Intento pensar en todo lo que sé sobre la búsqueda de agua: fluye colina abajo, así que, de hecho, seguir por el valle no es mala idea. Si pudiera localizar el rastro de algún animal o alguna zona de vegetación especialmente verde, eso podría ayudarme, pero todo parece igual. Sólo están la pendiente, los pájaros y los mismos árboles.

La poca orina que expulso es marrón oscuro, me duele la cabeza y noto una sequedad en la lengua que se niega a humedecerse. El sol me hace daño en los ojos, así que me pongo las gafas de sol, aunque, al hacerlo, las noto raras y las vuelvo a guardar en la mochila.

De repente, avanzada la tarde, creo que he encontrado ayuda: veo un arbusto con bayas y corro a coger los frutos para chuparles el jugo. Sin embargo, justo cuando me los estoy llevando a la boca, les echo un buen vistazo: creía que eran arándanos negros, pero tienen una forma distinta y, por dentro, son rojos. No reconozco las bayas; aunque quizá sean comestibles, me parece que es un malvado truco de los Vigilantes. Incluso el instructor de plantas del Centro de Entrenamiento nos dijo que evitásemos las bayas a no ser que estuviésemos seguros al cien por cien de que no eran tóxicas. Era algo que yo ya sabía, pero tengo tanta sed que necesito recordármelo para reunir fuerzas y tirarlas.

La fatiga empieza a pesarme; no la fatiga normal después de una larga caminata, sino que tengo que detenerme y descansar frecuentemente. Sé que no encontraré cura para mi mal si no sigo buscando. Intento una táctica nueva, buscar rastros de agua, pero, por lo que veo en todas direcciones, sólo hay bosque y más bosque.

Decidida a seguir hasta la noche, camino hasta que me tropiezo yo sola.

Agotada, me subo a un árbol y me ato a él. Aunque no tengo hambre, me obligo a chupar un hueso de conejo para tener la boca entretenida. Cae la noche, tocan el himno y veo en el cielo la imagen de la chica, que, al parecer, venía del Distrito 8. La chica a la que Peeta remató.

El miedo que me inspira la manada de profesionales no es nada comparado con la sed. Además, se fueron en dirección opuesta y, en estos momentos, ellos también tendrán que descansar. Con la escasez de agua, puede que hayan vuelto al lago para repostar.

Quizás ésa sea también mi única alternativa.

La mañana sólo me trae preocupaciones. Me palpita la cabeza con cada latido del corazón. Los movimientos más simples hacen que me duelan las articulaciones como si me clavaran cuchillos. Más que bajar del árbol, me caigo de él. Tardo varios minutos en recoger las cosas y, muy dentro de mí, sé que está mal, que debería actuar con más precaución y moverme con más urgencia. Sin embargo, tengo la cabeza embotada y me cuesta seguir un plan. Me apoyo en el tronco del árbol y me acaricio con cuidado la superficie áspera de la lengua mientras evalúo mis opciones. ¿Cómo puedo conseguir agua?

Volver al lago: no, nunca lo conseguiría.

Esperar a que llueva: no hay ni una nube en el cielo.

Seguir buscando: sí, es mi única opción. Entonces tengo otra idea, y la rabia que siento a continuación me devuelve a la realidad.

¡Haymitch! ¡Él podría enviarme agua! Podría pulsar un botón y enviármela en un paracaídas plateado en pocos minutos. Sé que tengo patrocinadores, al menos uno o dos que podrían permitirse darme medio litro de agua. Sí, cuesta dinero, pero esta gente está forrada de billetes y, además, están apostando por mí. Quizá Haymitch no se dé cuenta de cuánto la necesito.

-Agua -digo, todo lo alto que me atrevo a hablar, y espero, deseando que un paracaídas descienda del cielo. No aparece nada.

Algo va mal. ¿Me engaño al pensar que tengo patrocinadores? ¿O los he perdido por el comportamiento de Peeta? No, no lo creo. Ahí fuera hay alguien que quiere comprarme agua, pero Haymitch no se lo permite. Como mentor, él controla el flujo de regalos de los patrocinadores, y sé que me odia, me lo ha dejado claro. ¿Me odiará lo suficiente para dejarme morir? ¿Así? No puede hacerlo, ¿no? Si un mentor no trata bien a sus tributos, será responsable frente a los telespectadores, frente a la gente del Distrito 12. Ni siquiera Haymitch se arriesgaría a eso, ¿no? Que digan lo que quieran de mis socios comerciantes del Quemador, pero no creo que le permitiesen volver a entrar allí si me deja morir de este modo. ¿De dónde iba a sacar entonces su alcohol? Por tanto, ¿de qué va esto? ¿Intenta hacerme sufrir por haberlo desafiado? ¿Está dirigiendo los regalos a Peeta? ¿Está demasiado borracho para darse cuenta de lo que está pasando? Por algún motivo, no lo creo, y tampoco creo que esté intentando matarme. De hecho, a su manera, ha intentado de verdad prepararme para esto. Entonces, ¿qué?

; Haymitch sólo tendría una buena razón para no darme agua: saber que estoy a punto de encontrarla.

Aprieto los dientes y me levanto. La mochila parece pesar el triple de lo normal. Cojo una rama rota que me sirva de bastón y me pongo en marcha. El sol cae a plomo, es aún más abrasador que en los dos primeros días, y me siento como un trozo de cuero secándose y agrietándose con el calor. Cada paso me supone un gran esfuerzo, pero me niego a parar, me niego a sentarme. Si me siento, es muy probable que no vuelva a levantarme, que ni siquiera recuerde cuál es mi objetivo.

¡Soy una presa muy fácil! Cualquier tributo, incluso la pequeña Rue, podría acabar conmigo ahora mismo; sólo tendría que empujarme y matarme con mi propio cuchillo, y a mí no me quedarían fuerzas para resistirme. Sin embargo, si hay alguien más en esta parte del bosque, no me hace caso. Lo cierto es que me siento a millones de kilómetros del resto de la humanidad.

En cualquier caso, no estoy sola, no, seguro que me sigue una cámara. Pienso en los años que pasé viendo cómo los tributos se morían de hambre, congelados, desangrados o deshidratados. A no ser que haya una buena pelea en alguna parte, debo de ser la protagonista.

Me acuerdo de Prim; es probable que no me esté viendo en directo, pero echarán las últimas noticias en el colegio durante el descanso para comer, así que intento no parecer tan desesperada, por ella.

Sin embargo, cuando cae la tarde, sé que se acerca el final. Me tiemblan las piernas y el corazón me va demasiado deprisa. Se me olvida continuamente qué estoy haciendo. Me tropiezo una y otra vez, y, aunque consigo levantarme, cuando por fin se me cae el bastón, me derrumbo por última vez y no me levanto más. Dejo que se me cierren los ojos.

He juzgado mal a Haymitch: no tenía ninguna intención de ayudarme.

«No pasa nada -pienso-. Aquí no se está tan mal.»

El aire es menos caluroso, lo que significa que se acerca la noche. Hay un suave aroma a dulce que me recuerda a los nenúfares. Acaricio la suave tierra y deslizo las manos fácilmente sobre ella.

«Es un buen lugar para morir.»

Dibujo remolinos en la tierra fresca y resbaladiza. «Me encanta el barro», pienso. ¿Cuántas veces he podido seguirle la pista a una presa gracias a esta superficie suave y fácil de leer? También es bueno para las picaduras de abeja. Barro. Barro. ¡Barro! Abro los ojos de golpe y hundo los dedos en la tierra. ¡Es barro! Levanto la nariz y huelo: ¡son nenúfares! ¡Plantas acuáticas!

Empiezo a arrastrarme sobre el lodo, avanzando hacia el aroma. A unos cinco metros de donde había caído atravieso una maraña de plantas que dan a un estanque. En la superficie flotan unas flores amarillas, mis preciosos nenúfares.

Resisto la tentación de meter la cara en el agua y tragar toda la que pueda, porque me queda la suficiente sensatez para no hacerlo. Con manos temblorosas saco la botella, la lleno de agua y añado el número correcto de gotas de yodo para purificarla. La media hora de espera es una agonía, pero la aguanto. Al menos, creo que ha pasado media hora, aunque, sin duda, es lo máximo que puedo soportar.

«Ahora, poco a poco», me digo. Doy un trago y me obligo a esperar. Después otro. A lo largo de las dos horas siguientes me bebo los dos litros enteros. Después otra botella. Me preparo otra antes de retirarme a un árbol, donde sigo sorbiendo, comiendo conejo e incluso me permito gastar una de mis preciadas galletas saladas.

Aunque todavía no es muy tarde pero ya casi voy a descansar

Voy a apunto de descansar, hasta que algo me sorprende, una rama, la puedo escuchar, doy una que otra vuelta por qué estoy desconcentrada, y entonces algo toca mi hombro o mejor decir alguien.

Quise sacar el cuchillo pero antes esas manos me giran y me ¿besan?, solo puede ser una persona

PEETA.


	18. Chapter 18

Solo puede ser una persona – PEETA

-¡peeta¡- me lanzo a sus brazos pero recuerdo lo que hizo, y tálves sea una trama, ayer estaba con los profesionales, y ahora ¿Dónde están ellos?, tal vez estén detrás de mí y yo ni en cuenta, lo separo de mi

-¿Por qué ayer estabas con ellos?, ¡eeehhh¡

-no te enojes, es que…..

-no, es que nada

-Katniss, escúchame- me sostuvo se los hombros

-¿Qué quieres?

-a ti, yo te necesito ¿recuerdas?, tú me lo dijiste, me logre escapar de ellos, ¿de acuerdo?, en la noche

-¡menso¡ te pusiste en peligro-y lo volví a abrazar, me preocupa, se escapó de los profesionales- me regreso el abrazo

Luego empezamos nuestra caminata, el agarro unas cuantas provisiones de los profesionales, antes de que se fuera de ellos

Más comida, otros cuchillos, y otras cuerdas, otra botella.

Como no estábamos tan lejos, regresamos por un poco de más agua.

Ya casi íbamos a descansar, nos sentamos en una roca, y me acurruque en sus brazos

Unas cuantas horas después me despierta una estampida. Miro a mi alrededor, desconcertada. Todavía no ha amanecido, pero mis maltrechos ojos lo ven; sería difícil pasar por alto la pared de fuego que desciende sobre mí.

-¡peta¡

-mmmmmjjjj

-despierta, es el fuego

El se despierta rápidamente, lo bueno es que ya teníamos las mochilas

-¡corre, Katniss, tu sálvate¡

-no, y tu

-corre te alcanzare

-enserio

-te lo prometo

El mundo se ha transformado en un infierno de llamas y humo. Las ramas ardiendo caen de los árboles convertidas en lluvias de chispas a mis pies. No puedo hacer más que seguir a los otros, a los conejos y ciervos, e incluso a una jauría de perros salvajes que corren por el bosque. Confío en su dirección porque sus instintos están más desarrollados que los míos. Sin embargo, ellos son mucho más rápidos, vuelan por el bosque con gran agilidad, mientras que mis botas no dejan de tropezar con raíces y ramas caídas, y no puedo seguir su ritmo de ninguna manera.

Me subo la camisa para taparme la nariz y me alegro de que esté mojada de sudor, ya que eso me ofrece una pequeña protección. Y sigo corriendo, ahogándome, con el saco dándome botes en la espalda y la cara llena de cortes por las ramas que se materializan delante de mí sin avisar, surgidas de la niebla gris, porque se supone que tengo que correr.

Corro, corro y sigo así, mientras desvió todos los árboles que intentan chocar contra mí.

Este incendio está diseñado para juntarnos, para que nos encontremos. Aunque puede que no sea el dispositivo más original que haya visto, es muy, muy eficaz.

Salto por encima de un tronco ardiendo, pero no salto lo suficiente; la parte de atrás de la chaqueta se quema, y tengo que detenerme para quitármela y apagar las llamas. Sin embargo, no me atrevo a abandonar la chaqueta, aunque esté achicharrada y caliente; me arriesgo a meterla en el saco de dormir, esperando que la falta de aire termine de extinguir el fuego. Lo que llevo en la mochila es lo único que tengo, y ya es bastante poco para sobrevivir.

En cuestión de minutos noto la garganta y la nariz ardiendo. Las toses empiezan poco después, y me da la impresión de que se me fríen los pulmones. La incomodidad se convierte en angustia, hasta que cada vez que respiro noto una puñalada de dolor que me atraviesa el pecho. Consigo refugiarme debajo de un saliente rocoso justo cuando empiezan los vómitos, y pierdo mi escasa cena y todo lo demás que me quedase en el estómago. Me pongo a cuatro patas y sigo con las arcadas hasta que no hay nada más que echar.

Sé que tengo que seguir moviéndome, pero estoy temblando y mareada, jadeando por la falta de aire. Me permito tomar una gota de agua para enjuagarme la boca y escupir, y después le doy un par de tragos más a la botella.

«Tienes un minuto -me digo-. Un minuto para descansar.» Me tomo ese tiempo para reordenar mis provisiones, enrollar el saco y meter todo a lo bruto en la mochila. Se me acaba el minuto. Sé que ha llegado el momento de moverse, pero el humo me ha dejado atontada. Los veloces animales que me guiaban me han dejado atrás y sé que no he estado antes en esta parte del bosque, que no había visto rocas grandes como ésta en mis anteriores excursiones. ¿Adónde me llevan los Vigilantes? ¿De vuelta al lago? ¿A un nuevo terreno lleno de nuevos peligros? El ataque comenzó justo cuando por fin lograba tener unas cuantas horas de paz. ¿Habrá alguna forma de avanzar en paralelo al estanque y regresar después, al menos a por agua? La pared de fuego debe terminar en alguna parte y no puede arder para siempre. No porque los Vigilantes no puedan hacerlo, sino porque, de nuevo, la audiencia se quejaría. Si pudiera meterme detrás de la línea de fuego, evitaría encontrarme con los profesionales. Cuando por fin decido intentar dar la vuelta dando un rodeo, aunque eso conllevase varios kilómetros de viaje para alejarme de este infierno y otros cuantos para volver, la primera bola de fuego se estrella contra la roca, a medio metro de mi cabeza. Salgo corriendo del saliente. El miedo me da energía renovada.

El juego ha dado un giro inesperado: el incendio es una excusa para hacer que nos movamos, para que la audiencia vea diversión de verdad. Cuando oigo el siguiente siseo, me tiro al suelo boca abajo sin entretenerme en mirar atrás, y la bola de fuego da en un árbol a mi izquierda y lo envuelve en llamas. Quedarse quieta significa morir; apenas me he puesto en pie cuando la tercera bola golpea el lugar en el que estaba tumbada y levanta una columna de fuego a mis espaldas. El tiempo pierde significado mientras intento esquivar los ataques. No puedo ver desde dónde los lanzan, aunque no es un aerodeslizador, pues los ángulos no son lo bastante extremos. Seguramente han armado toda esta zona del bosque con lanzadores de precisión escondidos en árboles o rocas. En algún lugar, en una habitación fresca e inmaculada, hay un Vigilante sentado delante de unos mandos, disparando los gatillos que podrían acabar con mi vida en cuestión de segundos; sólo hace falta un blanco directo.

Corro en zigzag, me agacho, me levanto de un salto y, entre unas cosas y otras, me quito de la cabeza el vago plan de regresar al estanque. Las bolas de fuego son del tamaño de manzanas, pero liberan una potencia enorme al hacer contacto. Tengo que utilizar todos mis sentidos al máximo para sobrevivir, no hay tiempo para juzgar si un movimiento es correcto o no: si oigo un siseo, o actúo o muero.

Sin embargo, algo me hace seguir adelante; después de toda una vida viendo los Juegos del Hambre en la tele, sé que hay algunas zonas del estadio que están preparadas para ciertos ataques y que, si consigo salir de esta zona, quizá pueda alejarme del alcance de los lanzacohetes. También es posible que acabe dentro de un nido de víboras, pero ahora no puedo preocuparme por eso.

Aunque no sé cuánto tiempo he pasado esquivando bolas de fuego, finalmente, los ataques empiezan a decaer, lo que me parece estupendo, porque vuelvo a sentir arcadas. Esta vez se trata de una sustancia ácida que me quema la garganta y se me mete en la nariz. Me veo obligada a parar, entre convulsiones, intentando desesperadamente librarme de los venenos que he absorbido durante el ataque. Espero al siguiente siseo, a la siguiente señal para salir corriendo, pero no llega. La violencia de las arcadas ha hecho que se me salten las lágrimas, y me pican los ojos. Tengo la ropa empapada en sudor y, de algún modo, a pesar del humo y el vómito, me llega el olor a pelo quemado. Me llevo la mano a la trenza y descubro que una bola de fuego me ha achicharrado al menos quince centímetros; los mechones de pelo ennegrecido se me deshacen entre los dedos y me quedo mirándolos, fascinada por la transformación, hasta que, de repente, vuelven los siseos.

Mis músculos reaccionan, aunque esta vez no son lo bastante rápidos y la bola de fuego cae al suelo junto a mí, no sin antes deslizarse por mi pantorrilla derecha. Ver la pernera del pantalón en llamas me hace perder los nervios: me retuerzo y retrocedo a gatas, chillando, intentando apartarme del horror. Cuando por fin recupero el sentido común, hago rodar la pierna por el suelo, lo que sirve para apagarlo casi todo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, sin pensar, me arranco la tela que queda con las manos desnudas.

Me siento en el suelo, a pocos metros del incendio que ha causado la bola. La pantorrilla me arde y tengo las manos llenas de ampollas rojas; tiemblo demasiado para moverme. Si los Vigilantes quieren acabar conmigo, éste es el momento.

El ataque ha terminado. Está claro que los Vigilantes no me quieren muerta, al menos todavía.

Me arrastraría hasta un árbol para refugiarme si pudiera, pero el humo todavía es lo bastante espeso para matarme. Me obligo a levantarme y me alejo cojeando del muro de llamas que ilumina el cielo. Parece que ya no me persigue, salvo con sus apestosas nubes negras.

Otra luz, la luz del día, empieza a surgir poco a poco, y los rayos de sol caen sobre los remolinos de humo. Tengo mala visibilidad, puedo ver a una distancia de unos trece metros a mi alrededor; cualquier tributo podría esconderse de mí fácilmente. Debería sacar el cuchillo como protección, pero dudo de mi capacidad para sostenerlo durante mucho rato. El dolor de las manos no puede compararse con el de la pantorrilla. Odio las quemaduras, siempre las he odiado, incluso las pequeñas de sacar una sartén de pan del horno; para mí es la peor clase de dolor, aunque nunca había experimentado nada como esto.

Estoy tan cansada que ni siquiera noto que me encuentro en el estanque hasta que el agua me llega a los tobillos. El agua viene del arroyo que sale de una grieta en las rocas y está fresca, así que meto las manos dentro y siento un alivio instantáneo. ¿No es lo que siempre dice mi madre? ¿Qué el primer tratamiento para una quemadura es el agua fría? ¿Que así se absorbe el calor? Pero ella se refería a quemaduras leves, como las de mis manos. ¿Qué pasa con la pantorrilla? Aunque todavía no he reunido el valor suficiente para examinarla, creo que se trata de una herida completamente distinta.

¿y Peeta?, ¿estara bien?, ¿se salvó?

Me tumbo boca abajo al borde del estanque durante un rato, con las manos en el agua, y examino las llamitas de las uñas, que ya empiezan a descascarillarse. Bien, he tenido fuego de sobra para toda una vida.

Me limpio la sangre y la ceniza de la cara e intento recordar todo lo que sé sobre quemaduras. Son heridas comunes en la Veta, donde cocinamos y calentamos las casas con carbón; además, están los accidentes de las minas... Una vez, una familia nos trajo a un joven inconsciente y le suplicó a mi madre que lo ayudase. El médico del distrito, responsable de tratar a los mineros, lo había dado por perdido y le había dicho a la familia que se lo llevase a casa a morir, pero ellos no lo aceptaban. Estaba tumbado en la mesa de la cocina, inconsciente. Vi de reojo la herida de su muslo, la carne abierta y achicharrada que dejaba el hueso al aire; después, salí corriendo de la casa, me metí en el bosque y cacé todo el día, perseguida por la imagen de aquella pierna espantosa y los recuerdos de la muerte de mi padre. Lo más divertido era que Prim, la que teme a su propia sombra, se quedó para ayudar. Mi madre dice que un sanador nace, no se hace. Lo ayudaron en lo que pudieron, aunque el hombre murió, tal y como había dicho el médico.

A pesar del dolor, empiezo a adormecerme. Si me subiera a un árbol para intentar descansar sería un objetivo demasiado fácil. Además, me resulta imposible abandonar el estanque. Ordeno mis provisiones, incluso llego a ponerme la mochila a la espalda, pero no consigo alejarme. Veo algunas plantas acuáticas con raíces comestibles y me preparo una comida ligera con lo que me queda de conejo. Bebo un poco de agua y observo cómo el sol traza su lento arco por el cielo. ¿Acaso puedo ir a algún sitio más seguro que éste? Me dejo caer sobre la mochila, vencida por el sueño. «Si los profesionales me quieren, que me encuentren -pienso antes de quedarme dormida-. Que me encuentren.»

Y vaya que si me encuentran. Por suerte, cuando oigo los pasos ya estoy lista para moverme, porque tengo menos de un minuto de ventaja. Ha empezado a caer la noche. En cuanto me despierto, me levanto y corro por el estanque, para después meterme entre los arbustos. La pierna me frena, pero me da la impresión de que mis perseguidores tampoco son tan veloces como antes del fuego. Los oigo toser y llamarse entre ellos con voces roncas.

En cualquier caso, están acercándose como una jauría de perros salvajes, así que hago lo que he hecho siempre en tales circunstancias: escojo un árbol alto y empiezo a trepar. Si correr duele, trepar es atroz, porque no sólo requiere esfuerzo, sino contacto directo de las manos en la corteza. Sin embargo, soy rápida, y cuando llegan a la base del tronco yo ya estoy a seis metros de altura. Durante un momento nos detenemos todos y nos observamos; espero que no oigan cómo me late el corazón.

«Éste podría ser el final», pienso. ¿Qué posibilidades tengo frente a ellos? Han venido los cinco, es decir, y mi único consuelo es que ellos también están bastante machacados. Sonríen y gruñen, seguros de que soy una presa fácil; aunque mi situación parece desesperada, de repente me doy cuenta de otra cosa: ellos son más fuertes y grandes que yo, sin duda, pero también pesan más. Hay una razón por la que soy yo y no Gale la que sube a coger las frutas más altas o a robar los nidos más remotos: peso unos veinte o treinta kilos menos que el tributo más pequeño.

Ahora soy yo la que sonríe.

-¿Cómo va eso? -les grito, en tono alegre.

Eso los sorprende, aunque sé que al público le habrá encantado.

-Bastante bien -responde el chico del Distrito 2-. ¿Y a ti?

-Un clima demasiado cálido para mi gusto -respondo; casi puedo oír las risas en el Capitolio-. Aquí arriba se respira mejor. ¿Por qué no subes?

-Creo que lo haré -contesta el mismo chico.

-Toma esto, Cato -le dice la chica del Distrito 1, ofreciéndole el arco plateado y el carcaj con las flechas.

¡Mi arco! ¡Mis flechas!

Verlos me pone tan furiosa que deseo gritar, gritarme a mí

-No -dice Cato, apartando el arco-. Me irá mejor con la espada.

Veo el arma, una hoja corta y pesada que lleva colgada al cinturón.

Le doy tiempo para que se suba al tronco antes de seguir trepando. Gale siempre dice que le recuerdo a una ardilla por la forma en que corro sobre las ramas, incluso sobre las más finas. Parte de la razón es mi peso, y la otra parte se debe a la práctica; hay que saber dónde colocar manos y pies. Cuando llevo otros nueve metros oigo una rama que se rompe y veo que Cato agita los brazos al caer, con rama incluida. Se da un buen golpe en el suelo y, mientras cruzo los dedos para que se haya roto el cuello, se pone en pie soltando palabrotas como un loco.

La chica de las flechas, a la que llaman Glimmer (aj, hay que ver los nombres que les ponen a los niños en el Distrito 1; «luz trémula», nada menos), trepa por el árbol hasta que las ramas empiezan a crujirle bajo los pies y es lo bastante sensata para pararse. Ya estoy a veinticuatro metros, como mínimo. Intenta dispararme flechas, pero resulta evidente que no sabe utilizar el arco. Sin embargo, una de las flechas se clava en el árbol, a mi lado, y logro cogerla. La agito en el aire, para burlarme de ella, como si ése fuera mi único propósito al cogerla, cuando en realidad pretendo usarla si alguna vez se me presenta la oportunidad. Podría matarlos, matarlos a todos, si esas armas de plata cayesen en mis manos.

Los profesionales se reagrupan y los oigo gruñir conspiraciones entre ellos, furiosos porque los he hecho parecer idiotas, pero ya ha llegado el crepúsculo y su ventana de oportunidad para atacarme se cierra. Por fin oigo a la chica del 2 decir, en tono duro:

-Venga, vamos a dejarla ahí arriba. Tampoco puede ir a ninguna parte; nos encargaremos de ella mañana.

Bueno, tiene razón en una cosa: no puedo ir a ninguna parte. El alivio que me proporcionó el agua del estanque ha desaparecido y siento toda la gravedad de mis quemaduras. Bajo un poco hasta una rama en horquilla y me preparo la cama como puedo. Me pongo la chaqueta, extiendo el saco, me ato con el cinturón e intento no gemir. El calor del saco es demasiado para mi pierna, así que hago un corte en la tela y saco la pantorrilla al aire. Me echo agua en la herida y en las manos.

Se me ha acabado la bravuconería; el dolor y el hambre me han debilitado, pero no consigo comer. Aunque aguante toda la noche, ¿qué pasará por la mañana? Me quedo mirando las hojas intentando obligarme a descansar, aunque sin éxito; las quemaduras no me lo permiten. Los pájaros se acuestan y cantan nanas a sus polluelos; salen las criaturas de la noche; oigo ulular a un búho y el débil olor de una mofeta atraviesa el humo; los ojos de algún animal me observan desde el árbol vecino (quizá sea una zarigüeya), reflejando la luz de las antorchas de los profesionales. De repente, me enderezo, apoyada en un codo: no son ojos de zarigüeya, sé muy bien cómo brillan. De hecho, no son los ojos de ningún animal. La distingo gracias a los últimos rayos de luz apagada, me observa en silencio desde un hueco entre las ramas. Es Rue.

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí? Probablemente desde el principio, inmóvil e invisible mientras se desarrollaba la acción a sus pies. Quizá subiera a su árbol justo antes que yo, al oír que se acercaba la manada.

Nos miramos durante un rato y después, sin mover ni una hoja, las manitas de la chica salen al descubierto y apuntan a algo por encima de mi cabeza.

Entonces lo entiendo: es un nido de rastrevispulas, muerta de miedo

Son más grandes que las avispas normales, tienen un inconfundible cuerpo dorado y un aguijón que provoca un bulto del tamaño de una ciruela con solo tocarlo. Casi nadie tolera más de unas cuantas picaduras y algunos mueren al instante. Si vives, las alucinaciones producidas por el veneno han llevado a algunos a la locura; además, estas avispas persiguen a cualquiera que las haya molestado e intentan asesinarlo. De ahí viene el rastreadoras que forma parte de su nombre.

Después de la guerra, el Capitolio destruyó todos los nidos que rodeaban la ciudad, pero los que estaban cerca de los distritos se quedaron, supongo que como un recordatorio más de nuestra debilidad, igual que los Juegos del Hambre. Son otra razón para quedarse dentro de los límites de la alambrada del Distrito 12. Cuando Gale y yo nos topamos con un nido de rastrevíspulas, cambiamos de dirección inmediatamente.

Entonces, ¿es eso lo que tengo encima? Miro a Rue, en busca de ayuda, pero se ha fundido con el árbol.

Teniendo en cuenta mis circunstancias, supongo que da igual qué clase de avispas sean, ya que estoy herida y atrapada. La oscuridad me ha dado un ligero respiro, pero, cuando salga el sol, los profesionales ya tendrán un plan para matarme. No pueden hacer otra cosa después de que los dejara en ridículo. Puede que este nido sea mi única opción; si puedo dejarlo caer sobre ellos, quizá logre escapar, aunque me jugaría la vida en el proceso.

Por supuesto, no puedo acercarme al nido lo suficiente como para cortarlo; tendré que serrar la rama del tronco y dejar que caiga todo. La sierra de mi cuchillo debería bastarme, aunque ¿me dejarán mis manos? ¿Y despertaré al enjambre con la vibración? ¿Y si los profesionales descubren lo que estoy haciendo y trasladan su campamento? Eso lo fastidiaría todo.

Me doy cuenta de que mi mejor opción para cortar la rama sin que nadie se entere es durante el himno, que podría empezar en cualquier momento. Salgo a rastras del saco, me aseguro de tener el cuchillo en el cinturón y empiezo a subir por el árbol. Esto es ya de por sí peligroso, porque las ramas son finas hasta para mí, pero sigo adelante. Cuando llego a la rama que soporta el nido, el zumbido se hace más claro, aunque sigue siendo algo suave para tratarse de rastrevíspulas. «Es el humo -pienso-, las ha sedado.» Era la única defensa que encontraron los rebeldes para luchar contra ellas.

El sello del Capitolio brilla sobre mí y empieza a atronar el himno. «Ahora o nunca», pienso, y comienzo a serrar. Conforme arrastro el cuchillo adelante y atrás se me revientan las ampollas de la mano derecha. Una vez hecha la ranura, el trabajo es menos pesado, aunque sigue siendo casi más de lo que puedo soportar. Aprieto los dientes y sigo cortando, mirando al cielo de vez en cuando para comprobar que no ha habido muertes. No pasa nada, la audiencia estará satisfecha con mi herida, el árbol y la manada que tengo debajo. Sin embargo, el himno se acaba y todavía me queda un cuarto de rama cuando se acaba la música, se oscurece el cielo y me veo obligada a parar.

Si las avispas están demasiado atontadas, si el nido se queda enganchado en la caída, si intento escapar, todo esto podría ser una mortífera pérdida de tiempo. Creo que lo mejor es volver aquí arriba al alba y lanzarles el nido a mis enemigos.

A la escasa luz de las antorchas de los profesionales, voy bajando hasta mi rama y me encuentro con la mejor sorpresa posible: sobre mi saco de dormir hay un botecito de plástico unido a un paracaídas plateado. ¡Mi primer regalo de un patrocinador! Haymitch debe de haberlo enviado durante el himno. El botecito me cabe en la palma de la mano. ¿Qué puede ser? Comida no, seguro. Abro la tapa y sé, por el olor, que es medicina. Toco con precaución la superficie del ungüento y desaparece el dolor de la punta del dedo.

-Oh, Haymitch -susurro-. Gracias.

No me ha abandonado, no me ha dejado para que me las apañe sola. La medicina debe de haberle supuesto un gasto astronómico, seguro que han hecho falta unos cuantos patrocinadores para comprar este botecito diminuto. Para mí, no tiene precio.

Meto dos dedos en el tarro y me embadurno con cuidado la pantorrilla. El efecto es casi mágico, borra el dolor con sólo tocarla y deja una agradable sensación de frescor. No se trata de uno de los remedios de hierbas de mi madre, de esos que consigue machacando las plantas del bosque, sino una medicina de alta tecnología creada en los laboratorios del Capitolio. Cuando termino con la pantorrilla, me echo un poquito en las manos. Después envuelvo el bote en el paracaídas y me lo guardo en la mochila. Como ya no me duele tanto, consigo colocarme en posición y quedarme dormida.

•

Los profesionales siguen dormidos en el suelo. Por su posición, apoyada en el tronco del árbol, creo que Glimmer era la encargada de montar guardia, pero el cansancio ha podido con ella. Me sigo preguntando, ¿Peeta? ¡qué paso con él?, pero primero tengo que salir de esta y luego ir a buscarlo, ayer me tranquilizo, por qué no hubo muertos

Aunque entrecierro los ojos para intentar examinar el árbol que tengo al lado, no veo a Rue. Como fue ella la que me dio el aviso, lo justo parece avisarla; Susurro el nombre de Rue y los ojos aparecen de inmediato, abiertos y alerta. Me señala de nuevo el nido, yo levanto el cuchillo y hago el movimiento de serrar, y ella asiente y desaparece. Se oye un susurro en un árbol cercano y después en otro más allá; me doy cuenta de que está saltando de un árbol a otro. Apenas logro contener la risa. ¿Es esto lo que les enseñó a los Vigilantes? Me la imagino volando sobre el equipo de entrenamiento sin llegar a tocar el suelo; se merecía por lo menos un diez.

Estoy a punto de serrarla cuando veo que se mueve algo dentro del nido: es el reluciente brillo dorado de una rastrevíspula que sale con aire perezoso a la apergaminada superficie gris. No cabe duda de que está algo atontada, pero la avispa está despierta, lo que significa que las demás saldrán pronto. Me sudan las palmas de las manos a través de la pomada y hago lo que puedo por secármelas en la camisa. Si no termino de cortar la rama en cuestión de segundos, todo el enjambre podría echárseme encima. Listo solo me acerco y empiezo a cortar «¡Adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás!» ellas empiezan a salir de una en una «¡Adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás!» Noto una puñalada de dolor en la rodilla, y sé que una de ellas me ha encontrado y que las otras se le unirán. «Adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás.» Y, justo cuando el cuchillo llega al final, empujo el extremo de la rama lo más lejos de mí que puedo. Se estrella contra las ramas inferiores, enganchándose un instante en algunas de ellas, pero cayendo después hasta dar en el suelo con un buen golpe. El nido se abre como un huevo y un furioso enjambre de rastrevíspulas alza el vuelo.

Siento una segunda picadura en la mejilla, una tercera en el cuello, y su veneno me deja mareada casi al instante. Me agarro al árbol con un brazo mientras me arranco los aguijones dentados con la otra. Es el caos. Los profesionales se han despertado con un ataque a gran escala de Oigo gritos de «¡Al lago, al lago!», e imagino que esperan perder a las avispas metiéndose en el agua. Debe de estar cerca si creen que pueden llegar allí antes que los furiosos insectos. Glimmer y otra chica, la del Distrito 4, no tienen tanta suerte; reciben muchas picaduras antes de perderse de vista. Parece que Glimmer se ha vuelto completamente loca, chilla e intenta apartar las avispas dándoles con el arco, lo que no sirve de nada. La chica del Distrito 4 se aleja tambaleándose, aunque diría que no tiene muchas posibilidades de llegar al lago. Veo caer a Glimmer, que se retuerce en el suelo como una histérica durante unos minutos y después se queda inmóvil.

El nido ya no es más que una carcasa vacía. Los insectos han salido en persecución de los otros y no creo que vuelvan, aunque no quiero arriesgarme. Bajo a toda prisa del árbol y salgo corriendo en dirección opuesta al lago. Me empiezo a marear y siento, Hinchazón, dolor, líquido verde; Glimmer retorciéndose en el suelo hasta morir; son muchas cosas por asimilar y ni siquiera ha amanecido del todo. No quiero ni pensar en el aspecto que tendrá la chica ahora: el cuerpo desfigurado, los dedos hinchados endureciéndose sobre el arco...

Quiero agarrar el arco, ese va a ser mio. Todavía no he oído los cañones, así que quizá Glimmer esté en una especie de coma, con el corazón luchando contra el veneno de las avispas. Sin embargo, en cuanto se pare y el cañonazo certifique su muerte, un aerodeslizador bajará para llevarse su cadáver, y con él el único arco y las únicas flechas que he visto hasta ahora en los juegos. ¡Me niego a dejarlos escapar de nuevo!

Llego hasta Glimmer justo cuando suena el cañonazo. No hay rástrevíspulas a la vista y esta chica, la que una vez estuvo tan bella con su vestido dorado en la noche de las entrevistas, ha quedado irreconocible. Tengo que romperle varios dedos (lo que antes eran sus dedos) con una piedra para soltar el arco. El carcaj de flechas está atrapado debajo de ella, así que intento darle la vuelta al cuerpo tirando de un brazo, pero la carne se desintegra al tocarla y me caigo de pompis.

Empezaron mis alucinaciones

-¡Hazlo ya! -me grito.

Aprieto la mandíbula, meto las manos debajo de Glimmer, agarro lo que deberían ser sus costillas y consigo ponerla boca abajo. Estoy hiperventilando, no puedo evitarlo, es todo una pesadilla y estoy perdiendo el sentido de la realidad. Tiro del carcaj plateado, pero está enganchado en algo, enganchado en su omóplato, en algo; por fin se suelta. Justo cuando tengo el carcaj en mis manos oigo pasos, varios pies que se acercan a través de la maleza, y me doy cuenta de que han vuelto los profesionales. Vuelven para matarme, para recuperar sus armas o para ambas cosas.

Sin embargo, es demasiado tarde para correr. Cojo una de las finas flechas del carcaj e intento colocarla en la cuerda del arco, pero, en vez de una cuerda, veo tres, y el hedor de las picaduras es tan asqueroso que no consigo hacerlo. No puedo hacerlo.

Me siento impotente cuando llega el primer cazador, con la lanza en alto, listo para atacar, pero luego vi a alguien era Peeta, está bien, pero ¿cómo es que está aquí, será parte de la alucinación?

Me dice que corra, me empuja, y llegue a una conclusión, él siempre me está protegiendo.

Pero, oh no, detrás de él, Cato se abre camino a través de los arbustos. Él también está húmedo y tiene una picadura muy fea bajo un ojo. Veo un rayo de sol reflejándose en su espada y hago lo que me dice Peeta; agarro con fuerza arco y flechas, y salgo disparada entre tropezones hacia los árboles que han surgido de la nada. Dejo atrás mi estanque y me adentro en bosques desconocidos. El mundo empieza a doblarse de forma alarmante. Una mariposa se hincha hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una casa y después estalla en un millón de estrellas; los árboles se transforman en sangre y me salpican las botas; me salen hormigas de las ampollas de las manos y no puedo quitármelas de encima; me suben por los brazos y por el cuello. Alguien grita, un grito agudo que no se interrumpe para respirar; tengo la vaga sensación de que soy yo. Tropiezo y me caigo en un pequeño pozo recubierto de burbujitas naranja que zumban como el nido de rastrevíspulas. Me hago un ovillo, con las rodillas bajo la barbilla, y espero la muerte.

Enferma y desorientada, sólo se me ocurre una cosa: «Peeta me acaba de salvar la vida». Y ahora ¿Quién lo salvara a el?

Y caigo inconsciente y me desmayo

HOLIS, ESPEO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, NO SE ENOJEN CONMIGO PERO, PUES YA QUE.

SALUDOS


	19. Chapter 19

Me despierto, no puedo creer que este aquí, pero me empiezo a parar poco a poco, además me doy cuenta que tengo el arco y las flechas, 12 flechas, claro, contando la que agarre cundo la chica del 1 me intento lanzar una pero, como no sabe utilizar el arco, no le tiro bien.

Ya que estoy parada, he perdido los kilos de más que conseguí engordar atiborrándome en el Capitolio, además de otros cuantos kilos propios. No recuerdo haber tenido tan marcados los huesos de las caderas y las costillas desde aquellos horribles meses que siguieron a la muerte de mi padre. Además, están las heridas: quemaduras, cortes y moratones por caerme entre los árboles, y tres picaduras de avispa, que están tan irritadas e hinchadas como al principio. Me echo la pomada en las quemaduras e intento hacer lo mismo en los bultos, pero no surte efecto. Mi madre conocía un tratamiento para esto, un tipo de hoja que podía extraer el veneno; como apenas solía usarlo, no recuerdo ni su nombre, ni su apariencia.

«Primero, el agua -pienso-. Ahora puedes cazar mientras avanzas.»

Me resulta fácil seguir la dirección por la que vine, gracias a la senda de destrucción que abrió mi cuerpo enloquecido a través del follaje. De modo que me alejo en dirección contraria, esperando que mis enemigos sigan encerrados en el mundo surrealista del veneno de las rastrevíspulas.

No puedo andar demasiado deprisa, pues mis articulaciones se niegan a hacer movimientos abruptos, pero mantengo el paso lento del cazador, el que uso cuando rastreo animales. En pocos minutos diviso un conejo y mato mi primera presa con el arco. Aunque no es uno de mis tiros limpios de siempre, lo acepto. Al cabo de una hora encuentro un arroyo poco profundo y ancho, más que suficiente para lo que necesito.

El sol cae con fuerza, así que, mientras espero a que se purifique el agua, me quedo en ropa interior y me meto en la corriente. Estoy mugrienta de pies a cabeza. Intento echarme agua encima, pero al final acabo tumbándome en el agua unos minutos, dejando que lave el hollín, la sangre y la piel que ha empezado a desprenderse de las heridas. Después de enjuagar la ropa y colgarla en unos arbustos para que se seque, me siento en la orilla durante un rato y me desenredo el pelo con los dedos.

Tengo hambre y me como una galleta y una tira de carne.

A última hora de la tarde decido encender un pequeño fuego para cocinar la carne, suponiendo que el crepúsculo ayudará a ocultar el humo y que tendré la hoguera apagada cuando caiga la noche.

Limpio las piezas, prestando especial atención al pájaro, pero no veo que tenga nada alarmante. Una vez arrancadas las plumas, no es más grande que un pollo, y está gordito y firme. Cuando pongo el primer montón sobre los carbones, oigo una rama que se rompe.

Me vuelvo hacia el sonido, y saco arco y flecha con un solo movimiento. No hay nadie; al menos, que yo vea. Entonces distingo la punta de una bota de niña asomando por detrás del tronco de un árbol; me relajo y sonrío. Esta cría puede moverse por los bosques como una sombra, hay que reconocerlo. Si no, ¿cómo podría haberme seguido? Las palabras surgen antes de poder detenerlas.

-¿Sabes que ellos no son los únicos que pueden aliarse? -digo.

No obtengo respuesta durante un momento, pero entonces uno de los ojos de Rue sale del cobijo del árbol.

-¿Quieres que seamos aliadas?

-¿Por qué no? Me has salvado de esas rastrevíspulas, eres lo bastante lista para seguir viva y, de todos modos, no me libro de ti. -Ella parpadea, intentando decidirse-. ¿Tienes hambre? -Veo que tragar saliva de forma visible y observa la carne-. Pues ven, hoy he matado dos presas.

-Puedo curarte las picaduras -dice la niña, dando un paso vacilante hacia mí.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo? -Ella mete la mano en su mochila y saca un puñado de hojas. Estoy casi segura de que son las que usa mi madre-. ¿Dónde las has encontrado?

-Por ahí. Todos las llevamos cuando trabajamos en los huertos; allí dejaron muchos nidos. Aquí también hay muchos.

-Es verdad, eres del Distrito 11. Agricultura. Huertos, ¿eh? Por eso eres capaz de volar por los árboles como si tuvieses alas. -Rue sonríe. He dado con una de las pocas cosas que admite con orgullo-. Bueno, venga, cúrame.

Me dejo caer junto al fuego y me remango la pernera para descubrir la picadura de la rodilla. Rue me sorprende metiéndose un puñado de hojas en la boca y masticándolas. Mi madre usaría otros métodos, pero tampoco me quedan muchas opciones. Al cabo de un minuto, Rue comprime un buen montón de hojas masticadas y me lo escupe en la rodilla.

-Ohm -digo, sin poder evitarlo. Es como si las hojas filtrasen el dolor de la picadura y lo expulsasen.

-Menos mal que tuviste la sensatez de sacarte los aguijones -comenta Rue, después de soltar unas risillas-. Si no, estarías mucho peor.

-¡El cuello! ¡La mejilla! -exclamo, casi suplicante.

Rue se mete otro puñado de hojas en la boca y, al cabo de un momento, me río a carcajadas, porque el alivio es maravilloso. Veo que la niña tiene una larga quemadura en el brazo.

-Tengo algo para eso. -Dejo a un lado las armas y le extiendo la pomada en el brazo.

-Tienes buenos patrocinadores -dice ella, anhelante.

-¿Te han enviado algo? -pregunto, y ella sacude la cabeza-. Pues lo harán, ya verás. Cuanto más cerca estemos del final, más gente se dará cuenta de lo lista que eres.

Le doy la vuelta a la carne.

-No estabas bromeando, ¿verdad? Sobre lo de aliarnos.

-No, lo decía en serio.

Casi oigo los gruñidos de Haymitch al ver que me junto con esta niña menuda, pero la quiero a mi lado porque es una superviviente, porque confío en ella y, por qué no admitirlo, porque me recuerda a Prim.

-Vale -responde, y me ofrece la mano. Le doy la mía-. Trato hecho.

Por supuesto, este tipo de trato sólo puede ser temporal, pero ninguna de las dos lo menciona.

Rue aporta a la comida un buen puñado de una especie de raíces con aspecto de tener almidón. Al asarlas al fuego saben agridulces, como la chirivía. Además, la niña reconoce el pájaro, un ave silvestre a la que llaman «granso» en su distrito. Dice que a veces una bandada llega al huerto y ese día todos comen bien. La conversación se detiene un momento mientras nos llenamos la tripa. El granso tiene una carne deliciosa, tan jugosa que te caen gotitas de grasa por la cara cuando la muerdes.

-Oh -dice Rue, suspirando-. Nunca había tenido un muslo para mí sola.

Ya me lo imagino; seguro que apenas consigue comer carne.

-Coge otro.

-¿En serio?

-Coge todo lo que quieras. Ahora que tengo arco y flechas, puedo cazar más. Además, tengo trampas y puedo enseñarte a ponerlas. -Rue sigue mirando el muslo con incertidumbre-. Venga, cógelo -insisto, poniéndole la pata en las manos-. De todos modos, se pondrá malo en unos días, y tenemos todo el pájaro y el conejo. -Una vez le pone la mano encima al muslo, su apetito gana la batalla y le pega un buen mordisco-. Creía que en el Distrito 11 tendríais un poco más para comer que nosotros. Ya sabes, como cultiváis la comida...

-Oh, no, no se nos permite alimentarnos de los cultivos -responde Rue, con los ojos muy abiertos

-¿Te detienen o algo?

-Te azotan delante de todo el mundo. El alcalde es muy estricto con eso

Ya es un poco tarde, rue y yo nos repartimos las provisiones

Compartimos la cobija

Pero le enseño las gafas que vienen de la mochila que me traje de la cornucopia

Me dijo que eran para la noche

Me pregunto quién más tendrá unas de éstas.

-Los profesionales tienen dos, pero lo guardan todo en el lago. Y son muy fuertes.

-Nosotras también, aunque de una forma distinta.

-Tú eres fuerte. Eres capaz de disparar. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

-Puedes alimentarte. ¿Y ellos?

-No les hace falta, tienen un montón de suministros.

-Supón que no los tuvieran. Supón que los suministros desapareciesen. ¿Cuánto durarían? Es decir, estamos en los Juegos del Hambre, ¿no?

-Pero, Katniss, ellos no tienen hambre.

-No, es verdad, ése es el problema -reconozco, y, por primera vez desde que llegamos, se me ocurre un plan, un plan que no está motivado por la necesidad de huir; un plan de ataque-. Creo que vamos a tener que solucionar eso, Rue.


	20. Chapter 20

Rue confía en mí y si vamos hacer el plan que yo tengo

Rue y yo debemos encontrar la forma de destruir su comida. Estoy bastante segura de que a ellos les costaría una barbaridad alimentarse solos. La estrategia tradicional de los tributos profesionales consiste en reunir toda la comida posible y avanzar a partir de ahí. Cuando no la protegen bien, pierden los juegos.

Me dejo vencer por el sueño y decido que mañana se volverán las tornas. Mañana serán los profesionales los que tengan que guardarse las espaldas.

Me despierta un cañonazo; unos rayos de luz atraviesan el cielo y los pájaros ya están trinando. Rue está encaramada a una rama frente a mí, con algo en la mano. Esperamos por si se producen más disparos, pero no oímos ninguno.

-¿Quién crees que ha sido?

No puedo evitar pensar en Peeta. ¿Qué tal si es el?, ¿podria superarlo?

-No lo sé, podría haber sido cualquiera de los otros -responde Rue-. Supongo que nos enteraremos esta noche.

-¿Me puedes repetir quién queda?

-El chico del Distrito 1, los dos del Distrito 2, el chico del Distrito 3, Thresh y yo, y Peeta y tú. Eso hacen ocho. Espera, y el chico del Distrito 10, el de la pierna mala. Él es el noveno. -Hay alguien más, pero ninguna de las dos conseguimos recordarlo-. Me pregunto cómo habrá muerto el último.

-No hay forma de saberlo, pero nos viene bien. Una muerte servirá para entretener un poco a las masas. Quizá nos dé tiempo a preparar algo antes de que los Vigilantes decidan que la cosa va demasiado lenta. ¿Qué tienes en las manos?

-El desayuno -responde Rue; las abre y me enseña dos grandes huevos.

-¿De qué son?

-No estoy segura; hay una zona pantanosa por allí, una especie de ave acuática.

Estaría bien cocinarlos, pero no queremos arriesgarnos a encender un fuego. Supongo que el tributo muerto habrá sido una víctima de los profesionales, lo que significa que se han recuperado lo bastante para volver a los juegos. Nos dedicamos a sorber el contenido de los huevos, y a comernos un muslo de conejo y algunas bayas. Es un buen desayuno se mire por donde se mire.

-¿Lista para hacerlo? -pregunto, colgándome la mochila.

-¿Hacer el qué? -pregunta Rue a su vez; por la forma en que se ha apresurado a responder, está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que le proponga.

-Hoy vamos a quitarle la comida a los profesionales.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo?

Veo que los ojos le brillan de emoción. En ese sentido, es justo lo contrario que Prim: para mi hermana, las aventuras son un calvario.

-Ni idea. Venga, se nos ocurrirá algo mientras cazamos.

No cazamos mucho porque estoy demasiado ocupada sacándole a Rue toda la información posible sobre la base de los profesionales. Sólo se ha acercado a espiar un poco, pero es muy observadora. Han montado el campamento junto al lago, y su alijo de suministros está a unos veinticinco metros. Durante el día dejan montando guardia a otro tributo, el chico del Distrito 3.

-¿El chico del Distrito 3? -pregunto-. ¿Está trabajando con ellos?

-Sí, se queda todo el tiempo en el campamento. A él también le picaron las rastrevíspulas cuando los siguieron hasta el lago -responde Rue-. Supongo que acordaron dejarlo vivir a cambio de que les hiciese de guardia, pero no es un chico muy grande.

-¿Qué armas tiene?

-No muchas, por lo que vi. Una lanza. Puede que consiga espantarnos a unos cuantos con ella, pero Thresh podría matarlo con facilidad.

-¿Y la comida está ahí, sin más? -pregunto, y ella asiente-. Hay algo que no encaja en ese esquema.

-Lo sé, pero no pude averiguar el qué. Katniss, aunque lograses llegar hasta la comida, ¿cómo te librarías de ella?

-La quemaría, la tiraría al lago, la empaparía de combustible... -Le doy con el dedo en la tripa, como hacía con Prim-. ¡Me la comería! -Ella suelta una risita-. No te preocupes, pensaré en algo. Destruir cosas es mucho más fácil que construirlas.

Nos pasamos un rato desenterrando raíces, recogiendo bayas y vegetales, y elaborando una estrategia entre susurros. Así acabo conociendo a Rue, la mayor de seis críos, tan protectora de sus hermanos que les da sus raciones a los más pequeños, tan valiente que rebusca en las praderas de un distrito cuyos agentes de la paz son mucho menos complacientes que los nuestros. Rue, la niña que, cuando le preguntas por lo que más ama en el mundo, contesta que la música, nada más y nada menos.

-¿entonces, la música?

-si

¿Tienes mucho tiempo para eso?

-Cantamos en casa y también en el trabajo. Por eso me encanta tu insignia -añade, señalando el sinsajo; yo me había vuelto a olvidar de su existencia.

-¿Tienes sinsajos?

-Oh, sí, algunos son muy amigos míos. Nos dedicamos a cantar juntos durante horas y llevan los mensajes que les doy.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Suelo ser la que está más alto, así que soy la primera que ve la bandera que señala el fin de la jornada. Canto una cancioncilla especial -dice; entonces abre la boca y canta una melodía de cuatro notas con una voz clara y dulce-, y los sinsajos la repiten por todo el huerto. Así la gente sabe cuándo parar. Sin embargo, pueden ser peligrosos si te acercas demasiado a sus nidos, aunque es lógico.

-Toma, quédatelo tú -le digo, quitándome la insignia-. Significa más para ti que para mí.

-Oh, no -contesta ella, cerrándome los dedos sobre la insignia que tengo en la mano-. Me gusta vértelo puesto, por eso decidí que eras de confianza. Además, tengo esto. -Se saca de debajo de la camisa un collar tejido con una especie de hierba. De él cuelga una estrella de madera tallada toscamente; o quizá sea una flor-. Es un amuleto de la buena suerte.

-Bueno, por ahora funciona -respondo, volviendo a prenderme el sinsajo a la camisa.

Antes de partir me aseguro de que la niña esté bien provista de comida y cerillas, incluso insisto en que se lleve mi saco de dormir, por si no logramos encontrarnos antes de que caiga la noche.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿No pasarás frío? -me pregunta.

-No si cojo otro saco en el lago -respondo-. Ya sabes, aquí robar no es ilegal -añado, sonriendo.

En el último minuto, Rue decide enseñarme su señal de sinsajo, la que canta para anunciar que ha terminado la jornada.

-Quizá no funcione, pero, si oyes a los sinsajos cantarla, sabrás que estoy bien, aunque no pueda regresar en ese momento.

Ten cuidado -me pide.

-Y tú -respondo; después me vuelvo y me dirijo al arroyo, algo preocupada. Preocupada por qué Rue acabe muerta, por qué Rue no acabe muerta y nos quedemos las dos hasta el final, por dejar a Rue sola, por haber dejado a Prim sola en casa.

Quiero llorar, pero no puedo, tengo que ser en este momento y para el final, como úna tributo que jamás se deja vencer

Pero Prim tiene a mi madre, a Gale, y al padre de Peeta que prometio cuidarla

Una vez en el arroyo, no hay más que seguir su curso colina abajo hasta el lugar en que empecé a recorrerlo, después del ataque de las avispas. Tengo que moverme con precaución por el agua, porque no dejo de hacerme preguntas sin respuesta, la mayoría sobre Peeta. Esta mañana ha sonado un cañonazo. ¿Era para anunciar su muerte? Si es así, ¿cómo ha muerto? ¿A manos de un profesional? ¿Y habrá sido para vengarse de que me dejase escapar? Intento recordar de nuevo aquel momento junto al cadáver de Glimmer, cuando apareció entre los árboles. Sin embargo, el hecho de que estuviese brillando me hace dudar de todo lo que sucedió.

Tardo pocas horas en llegar a la zona poco profunda donde me bañé, lo que significa que ayer tuve que moverme muy despacio.

Ya que llego aya hay cuatro tributos: el chico del Distrito 1, Cato y la chica del Distrito 2, y un chico escuálido y pálido que debe de ser del Distrito 3.

La Cornucopia sigue donde estaba, aunque sin nada en el interior. La mayoría de las provisiones, metidas en cajas, sacos de arpillera y contenedores de plástico, están apiladas en una ordenada pirámide a una distancia bastante cuestionable del campamento. Otras cosas se han quedado diseminadas por el perímetro de la pirámide, como si imitaran la disposición de suministros alrededor de la Cornucopia al principio de los juegos. Una red cubre la pirámide en sí, aunque no le veo otra utilidad que alejar a los pájaros.

Mientras le doy vueltas a mis opciones, oigo a Cato gritar algo. Está señalando al bosque, lejos de mí, y, sin necesidad de mirar, sé que Rue habrá encendido ya la primera hoguera. Nos aseguramos de recoger la suficiente madera verde para que el humo se viese bien. Los profesionales empiezan a armarse de inmediato.

Se inicia una pelea; gritan tan fuerte que oigo que discuten si el chico del Distrito 3 debe quedarse o acompañarlos.

-Se viene. Lo necesitamos en el bosque y aquí ya ha terminado su trabajo. Nadie puede tocar los suministros -dice Cato.

-¿Y el chico amoroso? -pregunta el chico del Distrito 1.

-Ya te he dicho que te olvides de él. Sé dónde le di el corte. Es un milagro que todavía no se haya desangrado. De todos modos, ya no está en condiciones de robarnos.

Así que Peeta está en el bosque, malherido. No lo puedo creer, todavía puedo salvarlo, si puedo, nos pueden dar una medicina.

-Venga. -Insiste Cato, y le pasa una lanza al chico del Distrito 3; después se alejan en dirección a la fogata. Lo último que oigo cuando entran en el bosque es:- Cuando la encontremos, la mato a mi manera, y que nadie se meta.

Por algún motivo, dudo que se refiera a Rue; no fue ella la que les tiró el nido encima.

No tengo alternativa: habrá que acercarse más y ver si descubro qué está protegiendo los suministros. De hecho, estoy a punto de salir al descubierto cuando un movimiento me llama la atención. A varios metros a mi derecha, veo a alguien salir del bosque. Durante un momento creo que es Rue, hasta que reconozco a la chica con cara de comadreja (es la que no lograba recordar esta mañana), que se acerca a rastras al alijo. Cuando por fin decide que no hay peligro, corre hacia la pirámide dando pasitos rápidos. Justo antes de llegar al círculo de suministros que hay esparcidos alrededor, se detiene, mira por el suelo y coloca los pies con cuidado en un punto. Después se acerca a la pirámide dando unos extraños saltitos, a veces a la pata coja, otras balanceándose un poco y otras arriesgándose a dar unos cuantos pasos. En cierto momento se lanza por el aire por encima de un barrilito y aterriza de puntillas. Sin embargo, se ha dado demasiado impulso y cae hacia adelante, dando un chillido al tocar el suelo con las manos. Como ve que no pasa nada, se pone rápidamente de pie y sigue adelante hasta llegar a las cosas.

Por lo visto, tengo razón con respecto a las trampas, aunque parece algo más complicado de lo que me imaginaba.

Ella zaca varias cosas de ahí, manzanas, galletas, etc, alparecer ella es muy lista.

Después repite su extraño baile hasta abandonar el círculo y sale corriendo de nuevo por el bosque, sana y salva.

Me doy cuenta de que tengo los dientes apretados por la frustración; la Comadreja me ha confirmado lo que ya suponía, pero ¿qué clase de trampa requerirá tanta destreza y tendrá tantos puntos de disparo? ¿Por qué chilló la chica cuando tocó el suelo con las manos? Cualquiera habría pensado..., entonces empiezo a entenderlo..., cualquiera habría pensado que iba a estallar.

-Está minado -susurro.

Vuelvo la vista atrás, hacia el bosque: el humo de la segunda fogata de Rue sube por el cielo. Los profesionales deben de haber empezado a sospechar que se trata de una trampa. Se me agota el tiempo.

Sé que todo esto tiene solución, y que sólo tengo que concentrarme a fondo. Me quedo mirando la pirámide, los cubos y las cajas, todo ello demasiado pesado como para derribarlo de un flechazo. Quizá alguno contenga aceite para cocinar; a punto de revivir la idea de la flecha ardiendo, me doy cuenta de que podría acabar perdiendo las doce flechas sin darle a un contenedor de aceite, ya que estaría tirando a ciegas. Estoy pensando en intentar recrear el camino de la Comadreja hacia la pirámide, con la esperanza de encontrar nuevas formas de destrucción, cuando me fijo en el saco de manzanas. Podría cortar la cuerda de un flechazo, como en el Centro de Entrenamiento. Es una bolsa grande, aunque puede que sólo disparase una explosión. Si pudiera soltar todas las manzanas...

Ya sé qué hacer. Me pongo a tiro y me doy un límite de tres flechas para conseguirlo. Coloco los pies con cuidado, me aislo del resto del mundo y afino la puntería. La primera flecha rasga el lateral del saco, cerca de la parte de arriba, y deja una raja en la arpillera. La segunda la convierte en un agujero. Veo que una de las manzanas empieza a tambalearse justo cuando disparo la tercera flecha, acierto en el trozo rasgado de arpillera y lo arranco de la bolsa.

Todo parece paralizarse durante un segundo. Después, las manzanas se esparcen por el suelo y ya es hora, por que ya exploto.

Y salgo volando


	21. Chapter 21

Consigo protegerme la cara con los brazos de una lluvia de trocitos de materia, algunos ardiendo. Un humo acre lo llena todo, lo que no resulta muy adecuado para alguien que intenta recuperar la respiración.

Consigo, que la caida no sea tan grande, gracias a la mochila.

Empiesa el panico, como sigo aquí, me tengo que ir, pero no puedo ni andar, ni oír. Me llevo una mano a la oreja izquierda, la que estaba vuelta hacia la explosión, y veo que se mancha de sangre. ¿Me he quedado sorda? La idea me asusta porque, como cazadora, confío en mis oídos tanto como en mis ojos, quizá más algunas veces. En cualquier caso, no dejaré que se me note el miedo; estoy completa y absolutamente segura de que me están sacando en directo en todas las pantallas de televisión de Panem.

Intento avanzar; sí, si voy muy despacio, puedo arrastrarme. Casi todas las zonas del bosque resultarían insuficientes para ocultarme. Mi única esperanza es llegar al bosquecillo de Rue y ocultarme entre la vegetación.

Otro estallido me hace caer de morros; una mina alejada que se habrá disparado al caerle encima una caja. Pasa otras dos veces más, lo que me recuerda a los últimos granos que saltan cuando Prim y yo hacemos palomitas en la chimenea.

Decir que lo consigo en el último momento es decir poco: justo cuando llego a rastras hasta el enredo de arbustos al pie de los árboles, aparece Cato en el llano, seguido de sus compañeros. Su rabia es tan exagerada que podría resultar cómica (así que es cierto que la gente se tira de los pelos y golpea el suelo con los puños...), si no supiera que iba dirigida a mí, a lo que le he hecho. Si a ello le añadimos que estoy cerca y que no soy capaz de salir corriendo, ni de defenderme, lo cierto es que estoy aterrada. Me alegro de que mi escondite no permita a las cámaras verme de cerca, porque estoy mordiéndome las uñas como loca, arrancándome los últimos trocitos de esmalte para que no me castañeteen los dientes.

El chico del Distrito 3 ha estado tirando piedrasal destrozo y debe de haber concluido que se han activado todas las minas, porque los profesionales se acercan.

Cato ha terminado con la primera fase de su rabieta y descarga su ira en los restos quemados, dándoles patadas a los contenedores. Los otros tributos examinan el desastre en busca de algo que pueda salvarse, pero no hay nada. El chico del Distrito 3 ha hecho su trabajo demasiado bien; a Cato debe de habérsele ocurrido la misma idea, porque se vuelve hacia el chico y parece gritarle. El pobre sólo tiene tiempo de volverse y empezar a correr antes de que Cato lo coja por el cuello desde atrás. Veo cómo se le hinchan los músculos de los brazos mientras sacude la cabeza del chico de un lado a otro.

Así de rápida es la muerte del chico del Distrito 3.

Los otros dos profesionales parecen intentar calmar a Cato.

Los tributos se retiran al otro lado del lago para dejar que los Vigilantes se lleven el cadáver del chico del Distrito 3. Y esperan.

Supongo que se oye un cañonazo, porque aparece un aerodeslizador y se lleva al chico muerto. El sol se pone en el horizonte. Cae la noche. En el cielo veo el sello y sé que debe de haber empezado el himno. Un momento de oscuridad y después ponen la imagen del chico del Distrito 3; también la del chico del Distrito 10, que debe de haber muerto esta mañana.

A la luz del sello veo que Cato y la chica del Distrito 2 se ponen las gafas de visión nocturna. El chico del Distrito 1 prende una rama de árbol a modo de antorcha, lo que ilumina sus rostros lúgubres y decididos. Los profesionales vuelven a los bosques para tambien me pongo las mias, y me voy a lavar mi oreja de sangre y voy por un poco de agua.

Me pregunto ¿Dónde esta mi aliada?, ¿Dónde estara?

Cuento con los dedos los tributos que quedan: el chico del 1, los dos del 2, la Comadreja, los dos del 11 y el 12. Sólo ocho; las apuestas deben de estar poniéndose interesantes en el Capitolio, seguro que estarán emitiendo reportajes especiales sobre todos nosotros, y probablemente entrevisten a nuestros amigos y familiares. Hace ya mucho tiempo que no había un tributo del Distrito 12 entre los ocho finalistas, y ahora estamos dos, aunque, por lo que ha dicho Cato, Peeta no durará.

Es triste, pero por la mañana que busque a Rue, voy a ir por Peeta y tal ves lo podamos curar, al fin Cato no siempre tiene la razon.

Ya me tengo que dormir, me quise poner el saco de dormir, pero se lo quedo mi aliada, le dije que iva por otro, pero no me podia arriesgar por las minas, a si es que con las hojas y a la naturaleza me intente dormir, pensando en Peeta, Rue, Prim, mi madre, Gale, etc, para ser mas sincera en Peeta y en mi aliada, por que, se que mis madre, Gale y Prim, estan en casa, en cambio, Peeta, Rue y yo, estamos en esta arena y de ellos solo puede ir a casa 1.

de algún modo, consigo dormirme.

Cuando abro los ojos, el mundo sigue pareciéndome algo fracturado, y tardo un minuto en darme cuenta de que el sol debe de estar muy alto y las gafas hacen eso con mi vista. Me siento para quitármelas y, justo entonces, oigo unas risas en algún lugar cerca del lago; me quedo quieta. Las risas están distorsionadas, pero el hecho de que las oiga quiere decir que estoy recuperando la audición. Sí, mi oído derecho vuelve a funcionar, aunque sigue zumbándome. En cuanto al izquierdo, bueno, al menos ya no sangra.

Me asomo entre los arbustos, temiendo que hayan regresado los profesionales y esté atrapada durante un tiempo indefinido. No, es la Comadreja, de pie entre los escombros y muerta de risa. Es más lista que los profesionales, porque logra encontrar unos cuantos artículos útiles entre las cenizas: una olla metálica y un cuchillo. Me desconcierta su alegría hasta que caigo en que la eliminación de los profesionales le da una posibilidad de supervivencia, igual que al resto de nosotros. Se me pasa por la cabeza salir de mi escondite y reclutarla como segunda aliada, pero lo descarto. Su sonrisa maliciosa tiene algo que me deja claro que si me hiciera amiga de la Comadreja acabaría con un puñal clavado en la espalda. Si tuviera eso en cuenta, éste sería el momento perfecto para dispararle una flecha; sin embargo, la chica oye algo que no soy yo, porque vuelve la cabeza en dirección contraria, hacia el lugar dondenos soltaron, y vuelve corriendo al bosque. Espero. Nada, no aparece nadie. Sea como fuere, si a ella le ha parecido peligroso, quizás haya llegado el momento de que me marche yo también. Además, estoy deseando contarle a Rue lo de la pirámide.

Como no tengo ni idea de dónde están los profesionales, la ruta de regreso por el arroyo parece tan buena como cualquier otra. Me apresuro, con el arco preparado en una mano y un trozo de granso frío en la otra; ahora estoy muerta de hambre, y no me vale con hojas y bayas, sino que me faltan la grasa y las proteínas de la carne. La excursión hasta el arroyo transcurre sin incidentes. Una vez allí, recojo agua y me lavo, prestando especial atención a la oreja herida. Después avanzo colina arriba utilizando el arroyo como guía. En cierto momento descubro huellas de botas en el barro de la orilla; los profesionales han estado aquí, aunque no ha sido hace poco.

Cuando llego al lugar de nuestro primer encuentro, estoy segura de que no ha venido nadie. No hay ni rastro de Rue, ni en el suelo, ni en los árboles. Qué raro, ya debería haber regresado: es mediodía. Está claro que ha pasado la noche en un árbol de alguna otra parte. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer sin luz y con los profesionales recorriendo los bosques con sus gafas de visión nocturna? Además, la tercera fogata que tenía que encender era la que estaba más lejos de nuestro campamento, aunque se me olvidó comprobar si la encendía.

Voy hacia un pequeño lago, cazo uno y caze tambien otro para Rue.

Comi unas nueces que agarre por ahí, y pense, que como perdi muchos kilos en la arena, solo de recordar que, yo estaba en el capitolio y comia tartas con Peeta, mi Peeta y ahora no se donde esta, una ves que encuentre a Rue voy a ir por el.

Conforme crecen las sombras, también lo hace mi inquietud. A última hora de la tarde ya he decidido salir en su busca; al menos, puedo pasarme por el lugar en que encendió el tercer fuego y ver si encuentro pistas sobre su ubicación.

Antes de irme esparzo algunas hojas de menta alrededor de nuestra antigua fogata. Como las recogimos a cierta distancia de aquí, Rue entenderá que he estado aquí, mientras que para los profesionales no significaría nada.

En menos de una hora me encuentro en el lugar donde acordamos hacer la tercera fogata y noto que algo va mal. La madera está bien colocada, mezclada de forma experta con yesca, pero no se ha encendido. Aunque Rue preparó el fuego, no volvió para prenderlo. En algún momento posterior a la segunda columna de humo que vi antes de la explosión, ella se metió en problemas.

Tengo que recordarme que sigue viva, ¿o no? A lo mejor el cañonazo que señalaba su muerte sonó de madrugada, cuando mi oído bueno estaba demasiado dolorido para captarlo. ¿Aparecerá esta noche en el cielo?

Me arrastro en silencio por las sombras, dejando que me oculten, pero no veo nada sospechoso; no hay signos de lucha, ni agujas rotas en el suelo. Me paro un momento y lo oigo, aunque tengo que inclinar la cabeza para asegurarme: ahí está otra vez, es la melodía de cuatro notas de Rue, cantada por un sinsajo. La melodía que me dice que sigue viva.

Sonrío y avanzo hacia el pájaro. Otro repite un puñado de notas un poco más allá, lo que significa que Rue ha estado cantándoles hace poco; si no, ya habrían pasado a otra canción. Levanto la mirada en busca de la niña, trago saliva y canto la melodía en voz baja, esperando que ella sepa que es seguro reunirse conmigo. Un sinsajo la repite y, entonces, oigo el grito.

Es un grito infantil, un grito de niña, y en el estadio no puede pertenecer a nadie más que a Rue. Empiezo a correr sabiendo que puede ser una trampa, sabiendo que los tres profesionales pueden estar preparados para atacarme, pero no puedo evitarlo. Oigo otro grito agudo, aunque esta vez es mi nombre:

-¡Katniss, Katniss!

-¡Rue! -respondo, para que sepa que estoy cerca, corro y corro cerca de ella, no puedo evitar llorar-. ¡Rue! ¡Ya voy!

Cuando llego al claro, ella está en el suelo, atrapada por una red. Tiene el tiempo justo de sacar la mano a través de la malla y gritar mi nombre antes de que la atraviese la lanza.

He visto y es el chico del 1, antes de que el pueda responder le lanzo una flecha

Rue ha rodado por el suelo con el cuerpo acurrucado sobre la lanza. Aparto de un empujón el cadáver del chico y saco el cuchillo para liberarla de la red. Con sólo echarle un vistazo a la herida sé que está más allá de mis conocimientos de sanadora, y seguramente esté más allá de los conocimientos de cualquiera. La punta de la lanza se ha clavado hasta el fondo en su estómago. Me agacho a su lado y miro el arma con impotencia; no tiene sentido consolarla con palabras, decirle que se pondrá bien, porque no es idiota. Alarga una mano y me aferró a ella como si fuese un salvavidas, como si fuese yo la que se muere, y no Rue.

-¿Volaste la comida en pedazos? -susurra.

-Hasta el último trocito.

-Vas a ganar.

-Lo haré. Ahora voy a ganar por las dos -le prometo. Oigo un cañonazo y levanto la vista; debe de ser por el chico del Distrito 1.

-No te vayas -me pide, apretándome la mano.

-Claro que no, me quedo donde estoy.

Me acerco más a ella y le apoyo la cabeza en mi regazo. Después le aparto unos tupidos mechones de pelo oscuro de la cara y se los recojo tras la oreja.

-Canta -dice, aunque apenas la oigo.

«¿Cantar? -pienso-. ¿Cantar el qué?»

Toso un poco, trago saliva y empiezo:

•

• En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,

• hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;

• recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo

• y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo.

•

• Este sol te protege y te da calor,

• las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,

• tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad

• y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.

•

Rue ha cerrado los ojos. Todavía se le mueve el pecho, pero cada vez con menos fuerza. Dejo que se me deshaga el nudo de la garganta y fluyan mis lágrimas, pero tengo que terminar la canción para ella.

•

• En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,

• hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna.

• Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,

• pues por la mañana todo estará en calma.

•

• Este sol te protege y te da calor,

• las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor.

•

Los últimos versos son apenas audibles:

•

• Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad

• y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.

Después de unos minutos los sinsajos repiten la nota.

Despacio, como si no quisiera despertarla, dejo su cabeza en el suelo y le suelto la mano.

Seguro que quieren que me vaya para poder recoger los cadáveres, y ya no hay ninguna razón para que me quede. Pongo boca abajo el cadáver del chico del Distrito 1, le quito la mochila y le arranco la flecha que le ha quitado la vida. Después corto las correas de la mochila de Rue, porque sé que ella habría querido que me la llevase, pero no le saco la lanza del estómago.

La muerte de Rue me ha obligado a enfrentarme a mi furia contra la crueldad, contra la injusticia a la que nos someten. Sin embargo, aquí me siento todavía más impotente que en casa, pues no hay forma de vengarme del Capitolio, ¿verdad?

Entonces recuerdo las palabras de Peeta en el tejado: «Pero desearía poder encontrar una forma de... de demostrarle al Capitolio que no le pertenezco, que soy algo más que una pieza de sus juegos».

Por primera vez, entiendo lo que significa.

Quiero hacer algo ahora mismo, aquí mismo, algo que los avergüence, que los haga responsables, que les demuestre que da igual lo que hagan o lo que nos obliguen a hacer, porque siempre habrá una parte de cada uno de nosotros que no será suya. Tienen que saber que Rue era algo más que una pieza de sus juegos, igual que yo misma.

A pocos pasos de donde estamos hay un lecho de flores silvestres. En realidad, quizá sean malas hierbas, pero tienen flores con unos preciosos tonos de violeta, amarillo y blanco. Recojo un puñado y regreso con Rue; poco a poco, tallo a tallo, decoro su cuerpo con las flores: cubro la fea herida, le rodeo la cara, le trenzo el pelo de vivos colores.

Doy un paso atrás y miro a la niña por última vez; lo cierto es que podría estar dormida de verdad en ese prado.

-Adiós, Rue -susurro.

Me llevo los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y después la apunto con ellos. Me alejo sin mirar atrás.

Cuando estoy a punto de subir mis mochilas a un árbol para acampar, un paracaídas plateado aterriza a mis pies. Un regalo de un patrocinador. ¿Por qué ahora? Me va bastante bien con mis suministros; quizá Haymitch haya notado mi abatimiento e intente animarme un poco. ¿O será algo para mi oído?

Abro el paracaídas y encuentro una pequeña barra de pan, no del elegante pan blanco del Capitolio, sino hecho con las raciones de cereal oscuro, con forma de media luna y cubierto de semillas. Recuerdo la lección de Peeta en el Centro de Entrenamiento sobre los distintos panes de los distritos: este pan es del Distrito 11. Lo sostengo con cuidado: todavía está caliente.

Peeta, Peeta, Peeta, Peeta, Rue, Rue, Rue, Rue, Peeta, Rue, no dejo de pensar en ellos, pien y pienso en donde puede estar mi Peeta.

Me subo a un árbol y trepo a una altura peligrosa, aunque no por seguridad, sino para alejarme todo lo posible de este día. Mi saco de dormir está bien doblado dentro de la mochila de Rue. Mañana ordenaré las provisiones; mañana decidiré un nuevo plan. Sin embargo, esta noche sólo soy capaz de amarrarme con el cinturón y darle mordisquitos al pan. Está bueno. Sabe a casa.

El sello no tarda en aparecer, seguido del himno, que sólo oigo con el oído derecho. Veo al chico del Distrit Rue; nada más por hoy.

«Quedamos seis -pienso-. Sólo seis.»

Con el pan todavía entre las manos, me quedo dormida de inmediato.

Por al mañana, Me paso varias horas sin moverme y, como siempre, es la imagen de la cara de preocupación de Prim viéndome en pantalla lo que me saca de mi letargo.

Empiezo por una serie de órdenes fáciles, como: «Ahora tienes que sentarte, Katniss. Ahora tienes que beber agua, Katniss». Sigo las órdenes con lentos movimientos robóticos. «Ahora tienes que ordenar las provisiones, Katniss.»

En la mochila de Rue está mi saco de dormir, su bota de agua casi vacía, un puñado de nueces y raíces, un poco de conejo, sus calcetines de recambio y su honda. El chico del Distrito 1 tiene varios cuchillos, dos cabezas de lanza de repuesto, una linterna, un saquito de cuero, un botiquín de primeros auxilios, una botella llena de agua y una bolsa de fruta desecada. ¡Una bolsa de fruta desecada! De todas las cosas que podría haber cogido, se le ocurre llevarse esto. Para mí es una señal de extrema arrogancia: ¿por qué molestarse en llevar comida cuando tienes todo un botín en el campamento, cuando matas con tanta rapidez a tus enemigos que puedes estar de vuelta antes de que te entre hambre? Sólo espero que los demás profesionales viajasen igual de ligeros en lo tocante a la comida y ahora no tengan nada.

Hablando de lo cual, mis suministros también empiezan a menguar. Me acabo el pan del Distrito 11 y lo que queda del conejo. Hay que ver lo deprisa que desaparece la comida; sólo me quedan las raíces y nueces de Rue, la fruta desecada del chico y una tira de cecina.

«Ahora tienes que cazar, Katniss», me digo.

Pienso en Rue, Peeta, ellos no quería ser piezas de sus tontos juegos y si acaso a Peeta le llega a pasar algo, los voy a vengar, ahora si el capitolio me va a ver enojada.


	22. Chapter 22

Voy al lago y por agua cazo un conejo con una trampa, que me enseño Gale, tomo mis cosas y estoy decidida, voy en busca de Peeta.

Pero algo me detiene, es ¿lodo?, pero no cualquier tipo de lodo, tiene sangre, sigo casi a gatas, la sangre, cada manchita, y un pequeño rastro, veo y sigo la pista, pero tengo el presentimiento de que esa sangre es de él, es de Peeta.

Paso en un pequeño charco, más lodo, y grito en ese instante, no me importa si me atrapan o son los profesionales pero se me escapa un grito ahogado

-¡PEEEEEEEEETTTAAAAAAAA¡- empiezo a llorar, no lo puedo evitar

Sigo caminando, me estoy dando por perdida, asi que ya casi me retiro, pero en eso, alguien está debajo de mí y me detiene por el tobillo, me dice

-¿bienes a rematarme preciosa?- en el tono que me lo dice Haymitch

-¡peeta¡- estoy sonríendo, en eso no lo puedo evitar pero lo abrazo, y le quito las cosas, que están en su cabello, él se camuflageo, demostró ser bueno en eso, como cuando me dijo que el decoraba los pasteles, eso es bueno.

-katnis, veniste ¿por mi?

-si, nunca pensé que estarías aquí, ¿cómo te hicieron esto?- dije señalando, una cortada horrible, en su pierna.

-fue…Cato, me encontró y como... robe sus provisiones, me hizo esto, una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-ohh… Peeta, gracias que estas bien.

-bésame- me dice- aunque sea lo último que haga- yo solo le sonrió y le digo que si

Poco a poco nos vamos acercando, hasta que, sucede ese momento, Mágico, en ese beso que me hace desear un segundo, lo adoro, saber que él está bien, y eso nos detiene por que suena la voz de Caesar. Anunciando que va a ver un festín en la cornucopia y una nueva regla, pero desde cuando hay reglas, solo la que cuando antes de que suene el Gong no puedes bajar, si no acabas en pedacitos, pero cuando la anuncia Peeta y yo nos volvemos a abrazar, porque la nueva regla es:

-puede haber dos vencedores, solo que pertenezcan al mismo distrito-

Lo que solo deja esa regla para Cato y Clove, Peeta y yo.

ESTA CAPITULO, LO HICE, MEGASUPERMINIMINIARCGIRECONTRAJUMBOCONTRIBUDJFNVJNFJNDFJFDFMFNDJFGJFVMIIIIIIINNNIIIIIII, ¿verdad?

Pero mañana les prometo otro mucho mas grande, bueno comenten si les gusto porfavor.


	23. Chapter 23

-Vamos a meterte en el arroyo para que pueda lavarte y ver qué tipo de heridas tienes.

-aaaahhhh, si

El lodo y las plantas parecen haberlo atrapado y, al final, tengo que dar un enorme tirón para arrancarlo de sus garras. Sigue a medio metro del agua, tumbado, con los dientes apretados y las lágrimas abriéndole surcos en la porquería de la cara.

-Mira, Peeta, voy a hacerte rodar hasta el arroyo. Aquí es poco profundo, ¿vale?

-Fantástico -responde.

Me agacho a su lado. Pase lo que pase, me digo, no pararé hasta que esté en el agua.

-A la de tres -le aviso-. ¡Una, dos y tres! -Sólo consigo que ruede una vuelta completa antes de pararme, por culpa de los horribles sonidos que está haciendo. Ahora está al borde del agua, quizá sea mejor así-. Vale, cambio de planes: o voy a meterte dentro del todo -le digo. Además, si lo consigo, quién sabe si después podré sacarlo.

-¿Nada de rodar

-Nada. Vamos a limpiarte. Vigila el bosque por mí, ¿vale?

El está tan cubierto de lodo y hojas apelmazadas que ni siquiera le veo la ropa..., si es que la lleva puesta. La idea me hace vacilar un momento, pero después me lanzo. Los cuerpos desnudos no importan mucho en el estadio, ¿verdad?

Tengo dos botellas de agua y la bota de Rue; las apoyo en las rocas del arroyo para que, mientras dos se llenan, pueda vaciar la tercera sobre Peeta. Tardo un rato, pero al final quito el barro suficiente para encontrar su ropa. Le bajo la cremallera de la chaqueta con mucho cuidado, le desabrocho la camisa y le quito las dos cosas.

Tiene una larga quemadura en el pecho y cuatro picaduras de rastrevíspula, contando con la de la oreja. Sin embargo, me siento un poco mejor, porque esas cosas puedo arreglarlas. Decido ocuparme primero de su torso

Lo apoyo como puedo en un canto rodado. Se queda ahí sentado, sin quejarse, mientras le lavo la tierra del pelo y la piel. Está muy pálido a la luz del sol y ya no parece fuerte y musculoso. Le saco los aguijones de las picaduras, lo que le arranca una mueca, pero, en cuanto aplico las hojas, suspira de alivio.

La capa de lodo y las botellas de agua habían ocultado el hecho de que está ardiendo de fiebre. Rebusco en el botiquín de primeros auxilios que le quité al chico del Distrito 1 y encuentro píldoras para reducir la temperatura. Mi madre a veces cede y las compra cuando fallan todos sus remedios caseros.

-Trágate esto -le digo, y él se toma la medicina como un chico obediente-. Debes de tener hambre.

-La verdad es que no. Qué raro, llevo días sin tener hambre -responde Peeta.

De hecho, cuando le ofrezco granso, arruga la nariz y vuelve la cara. Entonces me doy cuenta de lo enfermo que está.

-Peeta, tienes que comer algo -insisto.

-Sólo servirá para que lo devuelva. -Lo único que consigo es obligarlo a comer unos trocitos de manzana desecada-. Gracias. Estoy mucho mejor, de verdad. ¿Puedo dormir un poco, Katniss?

-Dentro de un momentito -le prometo-. Primero tengo que mirarte la pierna.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo, le quito las botas, los calcetines y después, centímetro a centímetro, los pantalones. Veo el corte que ha hecho la espada de Cato en la tela sobre el muslo, pero eso no me prepara de ninguna manera para lo que hay debajo la pierna está hinchada y, lo peor de todo, huele a carne podrida.

Quiero huir, desaparecer en el bosque como hice el día en que trajeron al hombre quemado a nuestra casa, salir a cazar mientras mi madre y Prim se encargan de algo que yo no tengo ni el valor ni la habilidad de curar. Sin embargo, aquí no hay nadie más que yo; intento imitar el comportamiento tranquilo de mi madre cuando tiene un caso especialmente difícil.

-Bastante feo, ¿eh? -dice Peeta, que me observa con atención.

-amm, no tanto -respondo, encogiéndome de hombros como si no fuese gran cosa-. Deberías ver a algunas de las personas que le llevan a mi madre de las minas. -Me contengo para no añadir que suelo huir de la casa siempre que trata algo más grave que un resfriado. Bien pensado, ni siquiera me gusta estar cerca de la gente que tose-. Lo primero es limpiarla bien.

-¿Por qué no lo dejamos un momento al aire y...? -dejo la frase sin acabar.

-¿Y después lo curas? -responde Peeta. Es como si sintiese pena por mí, como si supiese lo perdida que estoy.

-Eso. Mientras tanto, cómete esto.

Le pongo unas peras secas partidas por la mitad en la mano y vuelvo al arroyo a lavarle el resto de la ropa.

Una vez la tengo puesta a secar, examino el contenido del botiquín; son cosas bastante básicas: vendas, píldoras para la fiebre, medicinas para el dolor de estómago. Nada del calibre de lo que necesito para curarlo.

-Vamos a tener que experimentar -admito.

Sé que las hojas para las rastrevíspulas acaban con la infección, así que empiezo por ellas.

Hago un revoltijo de plantas, y esas cosas, -¿Katniss? -dice Peeta. Lo miro a los ojos y sé que debo de tener la cara verde-. ¿Y ese beso? -me dice moviendo los labios, pero sin emitir sonido alguno. Me echo a reír, porque todo esto es tan asqueroso que no puedo soportarlo-. ¿Va todo bien? -me pregunta, en un tono más inocente de lo normal.

-Es que..., es que no se me dan bien estas cosas. No tengo ni idea de qué estoy haciendo y odio el pus. ¡Puaj! -Me permito exclamar mientras limpio la primera ronda de hojas y aplico la segunda-. ¡Puaaaaj!

-¿Cómo puedes cazar?

-Créeme, matar animales es mucho más sencillo que esto. Aunque, por lo que sé, podría estar matándote.

-¿Puedes darte un poco más de prisa?

-No. Cierra el pico y cómete las peras.

Después de tres aplicaciones y de lo que parece un cubo entero de pus, la herida tiene mejor aspecto. Como la inflamación ha bajado un poco, veo la profundidad del corte de Cato: llega hasta el hueso.

-¿Y ahora qué, doctora Everdeen? -pregunta Peeta.

-Puedo ponerle un poco de pomada para las quemaduras. Creo que ayudaría con la infección. ¿Lo vendo? -Lo hago y todo parece mucho más manejable cuando está cubierto de algodón blanco y limpio, aunque, comparado con la venda estéril, el borde de sus calzoncillos parece sucio y lleno de bacterias. Saco la mochila de Rue-. Toma, cúbrete con esto y te lavo los calzoncillos.

-Oh, no me importa que me veas.

-Eres como el resto de mi familia. A mí sí me importa, ¿vale?

Me vuelvo y miro el arroyo hasta que los calzoncillos caen en la corriente. Debe de sentirse un poco mejor si es capaz de lanzarlos.

-¿Sabes? Para ser una cazadora letal eres un poco aprensiva -dice Peeta mientras le lavo la ropa interior entre dos piedras-. Ojalá te hubiese dejado darle la ducha a Haymitch.

-¿Qué te ha enviado hasta ahora? -le pregunto, arrugando la nariz al recordar la escena.

-Nada de nada. -De repente, se da cuenta de algo y hace una pausa-. ¿Por qué? ¿A ti sí?

-La medicina para las quemaduras -respondo, casi con timidez-. Ah, y pan.

-Siempre supe que eras su favorita.

Mejor le voy a cambiar de tema

-Peeta, tenemos que irnos ya.

-¿Irnos? -pregunta, como si estuviese aturdido-. ¿Adonde?

-Lejos de aquí. Quizás arroyo abajo, a algún lugar en el que podamos escondernos hasta que te pongas más fuerte. -Lo ayudo a vestirse y le dejo los pies descalzos para caminar por el agua; después lo levanto. Se queda pálido en cuanto apoya peso en la pierna-. Venga, puedes hacerlo.

Pero no puede; al menos, no por mucho tiempo. Recorremos cincuenta metros aguas abajo, él apoyado sobre mi hombro, y me doy cuenta de que va a desmayarse.

Recorremos hasta llegar a una cueva

La verdad es que me gustaría buscar un sitio mejor, pero habrá que conformarse con éste, porque mi aliado está rendido: cara blanca como la cal, jadeos y, aunque acaba de empezar a refrescar un poco, él tiembla.

Cubro el suelo de la caverna con una capa de agujas de pino, desenrollo el saco de dormir y lo meto dentro. Le doy un par de píldoras con agua cuando está despistado, pero se niega a comer, ni siquiera admite la fruta. Después se queda tumbado y me mira fijamente, y yo fabrico una especie de cortina con vides para ocultar la entrada. El resultado no es satisfactorio; un animal no lo miraría dos veces, pero un humano notaría en seguida que es artificial. La rompo en pedazos, frustrada.

-Katniss -me llama. Me vuelvo y le aparto el pelo de los ojos-. Gracias por encontrarme.

-Tú lo habrías hecho de ser al contrario -respondo.

-Sí. Mira, si no regreso... -empieza.

-No digas eso, no he sacado todo ese pus para nada.

-Lo sé, pero, por si acaso... -intenta seguir.

-No, Peeta, ni siquiera quiero hablar del tema -insisto, poniéndole los dedos en los labios para callarlo.

-Pero...

Siguiendo un impulso, me inclino y lo beso para que deje de hablar. Me aparto y lo arropo con el borde del saco.

-No te vas a morir. Te lo prohíbo, ¿vale?

-Vale -susurra él.

Salgo al fresco aire nocturno justo cuando el paracaídas cae del cielo. Deshago rápidamente el nudo con la esperanza de que sea una medicina de verdad para tratar la pierna de Peeta. Sin embargo, me encuentro con una olla de caldo caliente.

-¡Peeta! -exclamo, intentando poner aquel tono especial que usaba mi madre con mi padre. Se ha dormido otra vez, pero lo despierto con un beso, lo que parece sorprenderlo. Después sonríe, como si se alegrara de estar allí tumbado y poder mirarme por los siglos de los siglos. Se le dan bien estas cosas. Yo sostengo la olla en alto-. Peeta, mira lo que te ha enviado Haymitch.

Me paso una hora tratando de convencer a Peeta para que se trague el caldo, suplicándole, amenazándole y, sí, besándolo, hasta que al final, sorbito a sorbito, vacía la olla. Entonces dejo que se quede dormido y me ocupo de mí; me zampo una cena de granso y raíces mientras veo el informe diario en el cielo. No hay muertes.

No puedo dejar a Peeta sin protección en el suelo. No toqué nada en el lugar de su último escondite junto al arroyo (¿cómo iba a ocultar nada?), y estamos a cuarenta y cinco metros escasos de allí, aguas abajo. Me pongo las gafas, preparo las armas y me dispongo a montar guardia.

La temperatura baja rápidamente y, en pocos minutos, estoy helada como un polo. Al final me doy por vencida y me meto en el saco de dormir con Peeta. Está calentito y me acurruco con gusto hasta que me doy cuenta de que está algo más que calentito: es un horno, porque el saco está reflejando la fiebre de Peeta.

Le pongo la mano en la frente y compruebo que está ardiendo y seca. No sé qué hacer. ¿Lo dejo en el saco y espero a que el exceso de calor lo haga sudar la fiebre? ¿Lo saco y espero a que el aire nocturno lo refresque? Acabo humedeciendo una venda y colocándosela en la cabeza. Parece poca cosa, pero no me atrevo a tomar ninguna decisión drástica.

Me paso la noche medio sentada, medio tumbada al lado de Peeta, cuidándolo, y lo voy a proteger, no lo puedo perder una vez más, no, ahora no, tenemos que salir juntos de esta arena, aunque ahora somos vulnerables, pero con la medicina va a mejorar. De eso estoy bastante segura

Como la noche anterior, cuando recogía vides, me encontré con uno de los arbustos de bayas que me había enseñado Rue, salgo a recoger la fruta y la aplasto en la olla del caldo, mezclándola con agua fría.

-Me desperté y no estabas -me dice Peeta, intentando levantarse, cuando llego a la cueva-. Estaba preocupado por ti.

-¿Que tú estabas preocupado por mí? -pregunto, sin poder evitar la risa, mientras lo tumbo otra vez-. ¿Te has echado un vistazo últimamente?

-Creía que Cato y Clove te habían encontrado. Les gusta cazar de noche -sigue diciendo él, todavía muy serio.

-¿Clove? ¿Quién es?

-La chica del Distrito 2. Sigue viva, ¿no?

-Sí. Estamos ellos, nosotros, Thresh y la Comadreja. Es el apodo de la chica del 5. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor que ayer. Esto es mucho mejor que el lodo: ropa limpia, medicinas, un saco de dormir... y tú.

Y ahí va de nuevo, es muy ñoño a veces, pero eso me gusta de él, lo tierno, y lindo que es, se me hace raro, yo, con gustos, se podría decir, yo se supone, ruda, valiente, enojona, y que me sienta enamorada de Peeta, un chico, paciente, lindo, adorable, tierno, feliz, y platicon con todos, me siento incomoda, somos totalmente diferentes.

Le toco la mejilla, y él me coge la mano y se la lleva a los labios. Recuerdo que eso mismo hacía mi padre con mi madre y me pregunto dónde lo habrá visto Peeta, porque seguro que no ha sido entre su padre y esa bruja con la que se casó.

-Se acabaron los besos hasta que comas -le digo.

Lo ayudo a apoyar la espalda en la pared y él se traga obedientemente las cucharadas de papilla de bayas que le doy, aunque otra vez se niega a probar el granso.

-No has dormido -me dice.

-Estoy bien -respondo, a pesar de que me encuentro agotada.

-Duerme un poco. Yo vigilaré. Te despierto si pasa algo. Katniss -sigue diciendo, al verme vacilar-, no puedes estar despierta para siempre.

En eso tiene razón, en algún momento tendré que dormir, y mejor hacerlo ahora que Peeta está relativamente alerta y tenemos la luz del sol a nuestro favor.

-Vale, pero sólo unas cuantas horas; después me despiertas.

Ahora hace demasiado calor para el saco de dormir, así que lo coloco sobre el suelo de la cueva y me tumbo encima, con el arco cargado en una mano, por si tengo que disparar en cuestión de segundos. Peeta se sienta a mi lado, apoyado en la pared, con la pierna mala estirada delante de él y los ojos clavados en el mundo exterior.

-Duérmete -me dice en voz baja, y me aparta los mechones de pelo que me caen sobre la frente. A diferencia de los besos y caricias de mentira que nos hemos dado hasta ahora, este gesto resulta natural y tranquilizador. No quiero que se pare, y él no lo hace; me sigue acariciando el pelo hasta que me quedo dormida.

Demasiado, he dormido demasiado. Lo sé en cuanto abro los ojos y veo que ya no es por la tarde. Peeta está a mi lado, en la misma posición. Me incorporo, sintiéndome algo a la defensiva, aunque llevo días sin encontrarme tan bien.

-Peeta, se suponía que ibas a despertarme en un par de horas.

-¿Para qué? Aquí no ha pasado nada. Además, me gusta verte dormir; no frunces el ceño, lo que mejora mucho tu aspecto.

Obviamente, eso me hace fruncir el ceño, y él sonríe. Entonces me doy cuenta de lo secos que tiene los labios. Le toco la mejilla y está tan caliente como una estufa de carbón. Me asegura que ha estado bebiendo, pero a mí me parece que los contenedores están llenos. Le doy más píldoras para la fiebre y me quedo a su lado mientras se bebe primero un litro de agua y después otro. Le curo las heridas leves, las quemaduras y las picaduras, que tienen mejor aspecto. A continuación me preparo mentalmente y le quito la venda a la pierna.

Se me cae el alma a los pies, porque está peor, mucho peor. Ya no hay pus al aire, pero se ha hinchado más, y la piel, tirante y reluciente, está inflamada. Entonces veo las líneas rojas que le empiezan a subir por la pierna: septicemia. Si no recibe atención médica, morirá; las hojas masticadas y la pomada no cambiarán nada en absoluto, necesitamos medicinas fuertes para la infección, medicinas del Capitolio. No tengo ni idea de cuánto podría costar algo tan potente; si Haymitch recoge las donaciones de todos los patrocinadores, ¿será suficiente? Lo dudo. Los regalos suben de precio cuanto más duran los juegos; lo que sirve para comprar una comida completa en el primer día, sólo da para una galleta salada en el decimosegundo. Y la clase de medicamento que necesita Peeta es cara desde el principio.

-Bueno, está más hinchado, pero no hay pus -digo, con voz temblorosa.

-Sé lo que es la septicemia, Katniss, aunque mi madre no sea sanadora.

-Simplemente significa que vas a tener que sobrevivir a los otros, Peeta. Te curarán en el Capitolio, cuando ganemos.

-Sí, buen plan -responde, pero me da la impresión de que lo hace por mí.

-Tienes que comer y mantenerte fuerte. Voy a hacerte una sopa.

-No enciendas un fuego, no merece la pena.

-Ya veremos.

Cuando meto la olla en el arroyo, me asombra el calor brutal que hace. Juraría que los Vigilantes están subiendo la temperatura poco a poco por el día y bajándola al máximo por la noche. Sin embargo, el calor de las piedras cocidas al sol junto al arroyo me da una idea; quizá no haga falta encender una hoguera.

Me coloco sobre una gran roca plana, a medio camino entre el arroyo y la cueva.

Hago una sopa con verduras que encuentro por ahí, No he visto muchas presas por aquí, pero no me siento cómoda dejando a Peeta solo mientras cazo, así que coloco una docena de trampas de lazo y espero tener suerte. Me pregunto cómo les irá a los demás tributos sin su principal fuente de alimentación. Al menos tres de ellos, Cato, Clove y la Comadreja, dependían de ella, aunque seguramente Thresh no. Tengo la sensación de que comparte algunos de los conocimientos de Rue sobre cómo alimentarse de la tierra.

¿Estarán luchando entre ellos? ¿Buscándonos? Quizá uno nos haya localizado y esté esperando el momento oportuno para atacar. La idea hace que vuelva a la cueva.

Peeta está tumbado sobre el saco de dormir, a la sombra de las rocas. Aunque se anima un poco cuando entro, está claro que se siente fatal. Le pongo una tela fresca en la cabeza, pero se calienta en cuanto le toca la piel.

-¿Quieres algo? -le pregunto.

-No, gracias. Espera, sí: cuéntame un cuento.

-¿Un cuento? ¿Sobre qué? Me empieso a reir

No soy una gran cuentacuentos, se parece mucho a cantar. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, Prim me saca alguno.

-Uno que sea alegre. Cuéntame el día más feliz que puedas recordar.

Dejo escapar un sonido, mezcla de suspiro y exasperación. ¿Que le cuente algo alegre? Me va a costar más trabajo que hacer la sopa. Me devano los sesos en busca de buenos recuerdos, pero la mayoría son sobre Gale y yo cazando en el bosque, y, por algún motivo, me parece que no les gustarían ni a Peeta ni a la audiencia. Eso me deja a Prim.

-¿Te he contado alguna vez cómo conseguí la cabra de Prim? -pregunto, y él sacude la cabeza y espera, ilusionado, así que empiezo, aunque con precaución, porque mis palabras se van a oír por todo Panem.

Ésta es la verdadera historia de cómo conseguí el dinero para la cabra de Prim, Lady. Un viernes de mayo por la noche, el día antes del décimo cumpleaños de Prim, Gale y yo nos fuimos al bosque en cuanto acabó el colegio, porque yo quería recoger lo suficiente para comprarle un regalo a mi hermana. Pensaba en una tela nueva para un vestido o en un cepillo para el pelo.

Nuestras trampas habían funcionado bien y el bosque estaba repleto de verduras, pero no más que cualquier otra noche de viernes. Decepcionada, regresamos a casa, aunque Gale decía que nos iría mejor al día siguiente. Estábamos descansando un momento junto a un arroyo cuando lo vimos: un joven ciervo, probablemente de un año, por su aspecto; empezaban a salirle los cuernos, pequeños y cubiertos de terciopelo. Estaba preparado para huir, pero dudaba de nosotros, porque no estaba acostumbrado a los humanos. Era precioso.

Quizá dejó de ser tan precioso cuando recibió los dos flechazos, uno en el cuello y el otro en el pecho: Gale y yo habíamos disparado a la vez. El ciervo intentó correr, pero tropezó y el cuchillo de Gale le cortó el cuello antes de que el animal supiese lo que pasaba. Por un momento sentí una punzada de dolor ante la muerte de algo tan joven y tierno, aunque después me gruñó el estómago al pensar en toda aquella carne joven y tierna.

¡Un ciervo! Gale y yo sólo habíamos cazado tres en total. El primero era una hembra que tenía una pata herida, así que casi no contaba. Sin embargo, de aquella experiencia habíamos aprendido a no llevar la presa a rastras hasta el Quemador, porque había sido el caos: compradores pujando por las piezas e intentando arrancarlas ellos mismos. Sae la Grasienta había intervenido y nos había enviado con la cierva a la carnicera, pero el animal estaba destrozado, le habían quitado trozos de carne y tenía la piel llena de agujeros. Aunque todos pagaron lo justo, la presa perdió valor.

Por eso, cuando cazamos el ciervo, esperamos a que oscureciese para meternos por el agujero de la alambrada que estaba más cerca de la carnicera. A pesar de que todos supieran que cazábamos, no era buena cosa que nos vieran arrastrar un ciervo de sesenta y ocho kilos por las calles del Distrito 12 a plena luz del día, como si se lo restregásemos en las narices a los funcionarios.

La carnicera, una mujer bajita y regordeta llamada Rooba, abrió la puerta trasera cuando llamamos. Con Rooba no se regatea: ella te da un precio y tú lo tomas o lo dejas; pero es un precio justo. Aceptamos su oferta por el ciervo y ella añadió un par de filetes de venado que podríamos recoger después de que lo despiezase. Incluso dividiendo el dinero entre los dos, ni Gale ni yo habíamos tenido tanto junto en nuestra vida. Decidimos guardarlo en secreto y sorprender a nuestras familias con la carne y el dinero a la noche siguiente.

En realidad, así es como conseguí el dinero para la cabra, pero a Peeta le dije que vendí un antiguo medallón de plata de mi madre. Eso no le hace mal a nadie. Después sigo con la historia a partir de la tarde del cumpleaños de Prim.

Gale y yo fuimos al mercado de la plaza a comprar telas para el vestido de Prim. Mientras acariciaba un trozo de grueso algodón azul, algo me llamó la atención. Al otro lado de la Veta vivía un anciano con un pequeño rebaño de cabras; no sé su verdadero nombre, pero todos lo llaman el hombre de las cabras. Tiene las articulaciones hinchadas y retorcidas en extraños ángulos, además de una tos seca que demuestra que trabajó muchos años en las minas. Pero es un tipo con suerte: en algún momento consiguió ahorrar lo suficiente para comprar las cabras, y ahora tiene algo que hacer en su vejez, en vez de morirse de hambre poco a poco. Aunque es sucio e impaciente, sus cabras están limpias y su leche es buena, si tienes dinero para pagarla.

Una de las cabras, una blanca con manchas negras, estaba tumbada en un carro y no resultaba difícil averiguar por qué: algo, probablemente un perro, le había mordido la paletilla, y se le había infectado. Estaba mal, el hombre de las cabras tenía que levantarla para ordeñar, pero se me ocurrió que conocía a la persona perfecta para curarla.

-Gale -susurré-, quiero esa cabra para Prim.

Tener una cabra podía cambiarte la vida en el Distrito 12; esos animales se alimentan de casi cualquier cosa, la Pradera es un lugar perfecto para darles de comer, y pueden proporcionar casi cuatro litros de leche al día: para beber, para hacer queso y para vender. Ni siquiera va contra la ley.

-Está malherida -dijo Gale-. Será mejor que le echemos un vistazo más de cerca.

Nos acercamos y compré una taza de leche para compartir; después nos pusimos delante de la cabra, como si sintiésemos curiosidad y no tuviésemos nada mejor que hacer.

-Dejadla en paz -dijo el hombre.

-Sólo estamos mirando -respondió Gale.

-Bueno, pues mirad deprisa. Va directa a la carnicería. Casi nadie compra su leche y, si la compran, pagan la mitad.

-¿Qué te da la carnicera por ella? -le pregunté.

-Espera a ver -contestó el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros. Me volví y vi que Rooba se acercaba a nosotros-. Qué bien que aparezcas -le dijo el hombre de las cabras cuando llegó-. Esta chica de aquí le ha echado el ojo a tu cabra.

-No, si ya está apalabrada -repuse, intentando sonar despreocupada.

-No lo está -dijo Rooba, mirándome de arriba abajo; después miró hacia la cabra con el ceño fruncido-. Mira esa paletilla, seguro que la mitad del bicho estará tan podrido que no me valdrá ni para salchichas.

-¿Qué? Teníamos un trato.

-Teníamos un trato por un animal con unas cuantas marcas de dientes, no por esto. Véndesela a la chica, si es lo bastante tonta para comprarla.

Antes de alejarse, vi que Rooba me guiñaba un ojo.

El hombre de las cabras estaba enfadado, pero seguía queriendo quitarse la cabra de encima. Tardamos media hora en acordar un precio, y ya teníamos a nuestro alrededor a una multitud de espectadores deseosos de dar su opinión. Era un trato excelente si la cabra vivía, pero un robo si se moría. Todos querían llevar razón, mientras yo me limitaba a llevarme la cabra.

Gale se ofreció a cargar con ella; creo que quería ver la cara de Prim tanto como yo. En un momento de absoluta felicidad, compré un lazo rosa y se lo até al cuello, y después corrimos a mi casa.

La reacción de Prim cuando entramos con la cabra fue para verla; hay que recordar que es la misma chica que lloró hasta que logró salvar a aquel horroroso gato viejo, Buttercup. Estaba tan emocionada que empezó a llorar y a reír a la vez; mi madre no estaba tan segura, al ver la herida, pero las dos se pusieron a trabajar con ella, aplicándole hierbas y engatusando al animal para que se tragase sus brebajes.

•

-Suenan como tú -dice Peeta. Casi se me había olvidado que estaba conmigo.

-Oh, no, Peeta, ellas saben hacer magia. Esa cosa no podría haberse muerto ni queriendo -respondo, aunque me muerdo la lengua, porque me doy cuenta de lo que le parecerá mi afirmación a él, que se muere en mis incompetentes manos.

-No te preocupes, que no quiero -bromea-. Termina la historia.

-Bueno, eso es todo. Sólo que recuerdo que aquella noche Prim insistió en dormir con Lady en una manta junto al fuego y que, justo antes de dormirse las dos, la cabra le lamió la mejilla, como si le diese un beso de buenas noches o algo así. Ya estaba loca por ella.

-¿Todavía llevaba puesto el lazo rosa?

-Creo que sí. ¿Por qué?

-Intento imaginármelo -responde, pensativo-. Ahora entiendo por qué fue un día feliz.

-Bueno, sabía que esa cabra era una mina de oro.

-Sí, claro que me refería a eso, no a la inmensa alegría que le diste a tu hermana, a la que quieres tanto que ocupaste su lugar en la cosecha -dice Peeta, en tono irónico.

-La cabra se ha amortizado con creces -insisto, con aire de superioridad.

-Bueno, no se atrevería a lo contrario, teniendo en cuenta que le salvaste la vida. Pretendo hacer lo mismo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y cuánto decías que me has costado?

-Muchos problemas. No te preocupes, te lo pagaré con intereses.

-No dices más que tonterías -respondo, y le toco la frente. La fiebre no hace más que subir-. Aunque estás un poco más fresco.

El sonido de las trompetas me sorprende; me pongo en pie de un salto y me asomo corriendo a la entrada de la cueva; no quiero perderme ni una sílaba. Es mi nuevo mejor amigo, Claudius Templesmith, y, como esperaba, nos invita a un banquete. Bueno, no tenemos tanta hambre y, literalmente, descarto su propuesta moviendo la mano con indiferencia, hasta que dice:

-Una cosa más: puede que algunos estéis ya rechazando mi invitación, pero no se trata de un banquete normal. Cada uno de vosotros necesita una cosa desesperadamente. -Sí que necesito algo desesperadamente, algo para curar la pierna de Peeta-. En la Cornucopia, al alba, encontraréis lo que necesitáis en una mochila marcada con el número de vuestro distrito. Pensadlo bien antes de descartarlo. Para algunos, será vuestra última oportunidad.

Se acabó, sólo quedan sus palabras, flotando en el aire. Peeta me coge de los hombros por detrás y me asusta.

-No -me dice-. No vas a arriesgar la vida por mí.

-Vale, sí que voy, ¡y no puedes detenerme! -exclamo, con la cara roja de rabia.

-Puedo seguirte, al menos un trecho. Quizá no llegue a la Cornucopia, pero, si voy detrás de ti gritando tu nombre, seguro que alguien me encuentra. Así moriré, y punto.

-No podrías recorrer ni cien metros con esa pierna.

-Entonces, me arrastraré. Si tú vas, yo voy.

-¡aaaassshhh¡- grito, es que, acaso no entiende, que tengo que ir por la medicina, y lo tengo que salvar. Nos quedamos así por unos minutos.

-No me moriré, te lo prometo, si tú me prometes que no irás.

Estamos en tablas. Sé que no puedo convencerlo de esto, así que no lo intento y finjo aceptarlo a regañadientes

-Entonces tendrás que hacer lo que te diga, beberte el agua, despertarme cuando te lo pida y comerte toda la sopa, ¡aunque esté asquerosa!

-De acuerdo. ¿Está ya?

-Espera aquí.

Me pregunto si uno de los tributos necesitará desesperadamente una buena manta. La sopa sigue calentita en su olla de hierro y, de hecho, tampoco está tan asquerosa.

Peeta se la come sin quejarse, e incluso rebaña la olla para demostrar su entusiasmo. Divaga sobre lo deliciosa que está, lo que debería animarme, de no ser porque sé lo que le hace la fiebre a la gente. Es como escuchar a Haymitch antes de que el alcohol lo deje del todo incoherente. Le doy otra dosis de la medicina para la fiebre antes de se le vaya por completo la cabeza.

Cuando me acerco al arroyo para lavarme, sólo puedo pensar en que morirá si no acudo al banquete.

En el lago, veo un paracaídas, entonces, eso significa, que haymiych a conseguido la medicina para Peeta.

La abro y solo es Para asegurarme, me echo una gota en la punta de la lengua: no cabe duda, es jarabe somnífero. Es una medicina común en el Distrito 12, barata para ser medicina, aunque muy adictiva. Casi todos han tomado una dosis en algún momento. Nosotras tenemos un poco en casa, y mi madre se la da a los pacientes histéricos, de modo que se duerman y ella pueda coser una herida fea, tranquilizarlos o sólo mitigar su dolor durante la noche. Sólo hace falta un poquito, un frasco de este tamaño podría tumbar a Peeta durante un día entero, pero ¿de qué me sirve eso? Me pongo tan furiosa que estoy a punto de tirar al arroyo el último regalo de Haymitch, hasta que caigo en la cuenta: ¿un día entero? Es más de lo que necesito.

Aplasto un puñado de bayas para que no se note tanto el sabor y añado algunas hojas de menta, por si acaso. Después, regreso a la cueva.

-Te he traído un regalo. He encontrado otro arbusto de bayas un poco más abajo.

Peeta abre la boca sin vacilar para tragarse el primer bocado, pero, acto seguido, frunce un poco el ceño.

-Están muy dulces.

-Sí, son almezas; mi madre las utiliza para hacer mermelada. ¿Es que no las habías probado antes? -pregunto, metiéndole la siguiente cucharada en la boca.

-No -responde él, casi perplejo-, pero me suena el sabor. ¿Almezas?

-Bueno, no es fácil encontrarlas en el mercado, son silvestres -respondo; otra cucharada dentro, sólo me queda una.

-Son tan dulces como el jarabe -dice él, tomándose la última-. Jarabe.

Peeta abre mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de la verdad, pero yo le tapo con fuerza la boca y la nariz, obligándolo a tragar en vez de a escupir. Él intenta vomitar la papilla, pero es demasiado tarde: ya empieza a perder la conciencia. Mientras se va, leo en sus ojos que no me lo perdonará nunca.

Pro, tiene que entender que es por el.


	24. Chapter 24

Paso las horas camuflageando con las rocas y plantas, la cueva ya está cubierto.

Peeta estará escondido, aunque no del todo atrapado. En cualquier caso, dudo que pueda aguantar mucho más sin medicinas. Si muero en el banquete, es muy probable que el Distrito 12 no tenga vencedor este año.

Todavía puedo llegar hasta Peeta a través de un pequeño agujero, pero no se ve desde el exterior.

Me paso cerca del lago y luego estoy comiendo cosas que encuentro como: un pedazo de pino, unas nueces y caliento agua, la purifico, y limpio mis armas, debo dejarle el cuchillo a Peeta, tal vez se pueda defender con él.

Observo el cielo con la esperanza de contar con un adversario menos al alba, pero no aparece nadie. Mañana habrá rostros ahí arriba, porque los banquetes siempre tienen víctimas.

Me arrastro hasta el interior de la cueva, me coloco las gafas y me acurruco al lado de Peeta. Por suerte, esta noche he podido dormir bien; tengo que quedarme despierta. Aunque en realidad no creo que nos ataquen esta noche, tengo que estar despierta al alba.

Esta noche hace frío, muchísimo frío, como si los Vigilantes hubiesen introducido una corriente de aire helado en el estadio, suposición que puede ser correcta. Me tumbo junto a Peeta dentro del saco e intento absorber todo el calor que le provoca la fiebre. Lo abrazo, mientras duerme.

Me pregunto si el panadero las habrá buscado, sobre todo ahora que Peeta y yo formamos equipo y algo más, y habrá cumplido su promesa de procurar que mi hermana tenga el estómago lleno.

En el Distrito 12 deben de estar bastante contentos, porque casi nunca nos quedan participantes cuando el juego está tan avanzado. Seguro que todos están emocionados con Peeta y conmigo, sobre todo desde nuestro reencuentro.

Ya, faltan algunas horas para el banquete, le dejo a Peeta provisiones por si no llego, aunque sé que debo ir, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero separarme de él.

Le quito la chaqueta y me la pongo encima de la mía. Él no la necesita, ya que está dentro del saco y con la fiebre muy alta; además, durante el día, si no estoy con él para quitársela, se asará vivo con ella. Ya tengo las manos entumecidas por el frío, así que cojo el par de calcetines de reserva de Rue, les hago agujeros para los dedos y me los pongo.

Cuando estoy a punto de irme, me inclino sobre Peeta para darle un largo beso. Y salgo.

Me muevo todo lo deprisa que me atrevo. Las gafas son extraordinarias, aunque sigo echando mucho de menos el uso de mi oído izquierdo. No sé qué hizo la explosión, pero creo que ha estropeado algo de forma irreparable. Da igual, si vuelvo a casa seré tan asquerosamente rica que podré pagar a alguien para que oiga por mí.

Mastico un par de hojas de menta: mi estómago no da para más. Por suerte, tengo la chaqueta de Peeta además de la mía; si no, habría tenido que moverme para entrar en calor.

Pero ¿dónele la han puesto? El estadio ya está lo bastante iluminada para quitarme las gafas. Oigo los cantos de los pájaros diurnos, ¿no es ya la hora? Durante un segundo me entra el pánico de estar en el sitio equivocado. Sin embargo, no, recuerdo bien que Claudius Templesmith habló de la Cornucopia, y aquí está. Y aquí estoy. Entonces, ¿dónde está mi banquete?

Justo cuando el primer rayo de sol se refleja en la Cornucopia de oro, noto movimiento en el llano. El suelo delante de la boca del cuerno se divide en dos y surge una mesa redonda con un mantel blanco como la nieve. En la mesa hay cuatro mochilas, dos negras grandes con los números 2 y 11, una mediana verde con el número 5, y una diminuta naranja (lo cierto es que podría llevarla colgada de la muñeca) que debe de tener un 12.

A los pocos segundos de oír el clic de la mesa al encajar en el suelo, una figura sale corriendo de la Cornucopia, agarra la mochila verde y se aleja a toda prisa.

Y veo que es la comadreja, me entra ira, rabia, celos, coraje, tal vez ella ha sido siempre mi contrincante y a la que tengo que vencer hacia al final con Peeta, tengo miedo, ella no me ha hecho nada pero tengo que hacerlo.

Encima, me ha costado tiempo, porque ahora queda claro que tengo que ser la siguiente. Si alguien llega a la mesa antes que yo, no le costará llevarse mi paquete y largarse. Sin vacilar, salgo corriendo hacia la mesa y noto el peligro antes de verlo. Por suerte, el primer cuchillo se dirige a mi lado derecho, así que lo oigo y soy capaz de desviarlo con el arco. Me vuelvo, tenso la cuerda y lanzo una flecha directa al corazón de Clove. Ella se vuelve lo justo para evitar un blanco mortal, pero la punta le agujerea el antebrazo izquierdo. Aunque es una pena que no sea zurda, me basta para frenarla durante unos segundos, ya que tiene que sacarse la flecha del brazo y examinar la gravedad de la herida. Yo me sigo moviendo y coloco otra flecha de forma automática, como sólo sabe hacer alguien que lleva muchos años cazando.

Ya he llegado a la mesa, cojo la mochilita naranja, meto la mano entre las correas y me la pongo en el brazo, porque es demasiado pequeña para encajar en cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo.

. Me vuelvo para disparar de nuevo cuando el segundo cuchillo me da en la frente. Me hace un corte encima de la ceja derecha, me ciega un ojo y me llena la boca de sangre. Me tambaleo y retrocedo, pero consigo lanzar la flecha que tengo preparada hacia mi atacante, más o menos. En cuanto sale, sé que no acertaré; entonces Clove se me echa encima, me derriba boca arriba y me sujeta los hombros contra el suelo con las rodillas.

«Se acabó», pienso, y, por el bien de Prim, espero que sea rápido.

Sin embargo, ella quiere saborear el momento, incluso cree tener tiempo. Sin duda, Cato está cerca, protegiéndola, esperando a Thresh y, posiblemente, a Peeta.

-¿Dónde está tu novio, Distrito 12? ¿Sigue vivo? -me pregunta.

-Está aquí al lado, cazando a Cato -respondo; bueno, mientras hablemos, seguiré viva. Grito a todo pulmón-: ¡Peeta!

Clove me da un puñetazo a la altura de la tráquea, lo que sirve a la perfección para callarme. Sin embargo, mueve la cabeza de uno a otro lado, por lo que entiendo que, durante un instante, ha pensado que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Como no aparece ningún Peeta para salvarme, se vuelve de nuevo hacia mí.

-Mentirosa -dice, sonriendo-. Está casi muerto, Cato sabe bien dónde cortó. Seguramente lo tienes atado a la rama de un árbol mientras intentas que no se le pare el corazón. ¿Qué hay en esa mochilita tan mona? ¿La medicina para tu chico amoroso? Qué pena que no la vaya a ver. -Clove se abre la chaqueta y veo que está forrada con una impresionante colección de cuchillos. Selecciona con parsimonia uno de aspecto casi delicado, con una cruel hoja curva-. Le prometí a Cato que, si me dejaba acabar contigo, le daría a la audiencia un buen espectáculo. -Me retuerzo para intentar desequilibrarla, pero no lo consigo. Pesa demasiado y me tiene bien cogida-. Olvídalo, Distrito 12, vamos a matarte, igual que a tu lamentable aliada..., ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿La que iba saltando por los árboles? ¿Rue? Bueno, primero Rue, después tú y después creo que dejaremos que la naturaleza se encargue del chico amoroso. ¿Qué te parece? Bien, ¿por dónde empiezo?

Me limpia con la manga de la chaqueta la sangre de la herida, sin mucha delicadeza. Me observa la cara durante un momento, volviéndola a un lado y otro, como si fuese un bloque de madera y estuviese decidiendo qué diseño tallar. Intento morderle la mano, pero ella me coge el pelo de la parte de arriba de la cabeza y me obliga a apoyarla en el suelo.

-Creo... -Parece tan contenta que sólo le falta ronronear-. Creo que empezaré con tu boca.

Aprieto los dientes mientras ella traza, burlona, el perfil de mis labios con la punta del cuchillo.

No voy a cerrar los ojos. El comentario sobre Rue me ha puesto furiosa, lo bastante furiosa como para morir con alguna dignidad, creo. Mi último acto de desafío será mirarla a los ojos hasta que no pueda seguir viendo, lo cual no será mucho, pero lo haré. No gritaré, moriré invicta, a mi discreta manera.

-Sí, creo que ya no te hacen mucha falta los labios. ¿Quieres enviarle un último beso al chico amoroso? -me pregunta. Reúno sangre y saliva en la boca, y se lo escupo todo a la cara. Ella se pone roja de rabia-. De acuerdo, vamos a empezar.

Me preparo para el atroz dolor que se avecina, pero, cuando siento que la punta del cuchillo me hace el primer corte en el labio, una fuerza terrible arranca a Clove de mi cuerpo; la oigo gritar. Al principio estoy demasiado aturdida para entender qué ha pasado. ¿Ha venido Peeta a salvarme, de algún modo? , pero no lo creo, está muy herido, además lo deje drogado.

Pero veo que no es haci Entonces me apoyo en los brazos dormidos para levantarme y veo que no es nada de eso: Clove cuelga de los brazos de Thresh, a treinta centímetros del suelo. Dejo escapar un grito ahogado al verlo así, erguido sobre mí, sosteniendo a Clove como si fuese una muñeca de trapo. Recordaba que era grande, pero es enorme, mucho más poderoso de lo que creía. Incluso parece haber ganado peso en el estadio. Le da la vuelta a Clove y la tira al suelo.

Cuando grita, doy un salto, porque nunca lo había oído levantar la voz, siempre hablaba en susurros.

-¿Qué le has hecho a la niñita? ¿La has matado?

Clove está retrocediendo a cuatro patas, como un insecto desesperado, demasiado atónita para acordarse de llamar a Cato.

-¡No! ¡No, no fui yo!

-Has dicho su nombre, te he oído. ¿La has matado? -Otra idea hace que se le retuerza la cara de rabia-. ¿La cortaste en trocitos como ibas a cortar a esta chica?

-¡No! No, yo no... -Clove ve la piedra que tiene Thresh en la mano, del tamaño de una pequeña barra de pan, y pierde el control-. ¡Cato! -chilla-. ¡Cato!

-¡Clove! -oigo gritar a Cato, pero calculo que está demasiado lejos para ayudarla.

Thresh estrella con fuerza la roca en la sien de Clove. No sangra, pero veo la marca en el cráneo y sé que está perdida; sin embargo, le queda algo de vida, porque veo que se le mueve rápidamente el pecho y deja escapar un gemido.

Cuando Thresh se vuelve hacia mí con la piedra levantada, sé que no me serviría de nada correr; además, no tengo ninguna flecha preparada en el arco, puesto que la última salió volando en dirección a Clove. Estoy atrapada en la ira de sus extraños ojos castaño dorado.

-¿Qué quería decir? ¿Qué era eso de que Rue era tu aliada?

-Yo..., yo..., nosotras formamos un equipo. Volamos en pedazos las provisiones. Intenté salvarla, de verdad, pero él llegó primero. Distrito 1 -respondí.

Quizá si sabe que ayudé a Rue decida utilizar un método menos lento y sádico para acabar conmigo.

-¿Y lo mataste?

-Sí, lo maté, y a ella la cubrí de flores. Y canté hasta que se durmió.

Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas; me abruman Rue, el dolor de cabeza, el miedo a Thresh y los gemidos de la chica moribunda, que está a unos metros.

-¿Hasta que se durmió? -pregunta Thresh, con voz áspera.

-Hasta que se murió, canté hasta que se murió. Vuestro distrito... me envió pan. -Levanto la mano, pero no para coger la flecha que nunca alcanzaría, sino para limpiarme la nariz-. Hazlo deprisa, ¿vale, Thresh?

Veo emociones contradictorias en el rostro de Thresh, que baja la roca y me apunta con el dedo, casi como si me acusara.

-Te dejo ir sólo esta vez, por la niñita. Tú y yo estamos en paz. No nos debemos nada, ¿entiendes?

Asiento, porque entiendo lo de las deudas, lo de odiar. Entiendo que, si Thresh gana, tendrá que volver a casa y enfrentarse a un distrito que ya ha roto todas las reglas para darme las gracias, y él ahora rompe las reglas para dármelas también. Y entiendo que, por ahora, Thresh no me va a aplastar el cráneo.

-¡Clove!

La voz de Cato está mucho más cerca; sé, por el dolor que refleja, que ya ha visto a la chica en el suelo.

-Será mejor que corras, chica de fuego -dice Thresh.

No lo necesito oír 2 veces porque me echó a correr

Cuando llego al bosque, miro atrás durante un segundo; Thresh y las dos mochilas grandes desaparecen por el llano hacia la zona que todavía no he visto. Cato se arrodilla al lado de Clove, lanza en mano, suplicándole que se quede con él. Dentro de nada se dará cuenta de que es inútil, de que no puede salvarla. Me meto entre los árboles, limpiándome sin parar la sangre que me tapa el ojo, huyendo como la criatura salvaje y herida que soy. Al cabo de unos minutos, oigo el cañonazo y sé que Clove ha muerto y que Cato estará siguiéndonos la pista a Thresh o a mí. Estoy aterrada, débil por la herida en la cabeza y trémula. Cargo una flecha en el arco, pero Cato puede alcanzar la misma distancia con la lanza que yo con la flecha.

Lo único que me calma es que Thresh tiene la mochila de Cato con la cosa que necesita desesperadamente. Si tuviese que apostar por alguien, diría que Cato va a por Thresh, no a por mí. De todos modos, no freno cuando llego al agua, me meto dentro con las botas puestas y avanzo arroyo abajo. Me quito los calcetines de Rue que estaba usando como guantes y me los pongo en la frente para intentar cortar el flujo de sangre; sin embargo, se empapan en pocos minutos.

No sé cómo, pero consigo llegar a la cueva; me meto entre las rocas y, a la escasa luz, me quito la mochilita naranja del brazo, corto el cierre y tiro el contenido al suelo: una caja delgada con una aguja hipodérmica. Sin vacilar, le meto la aguja a Peeta en el brazo y presiono el émbolo poco a poco.

Me llevo las manos a la cabeza y las dejo caer sobre el regazo, resbaladizas por la sangre.

Lo último que recuerdo es una polilla verde y plateada, de belleza exquisita, que aterriza en la curva de la muñeca.

Soñé que estaba con mi madre y Prim, hasta que escuche:

-Katniss -dice-. Katniss, ¿me oyes?

Abro los ojos y se desvanece la sensación de seguridad. No estoy en casa, no estoy con mi madre; estoy en una cueva oscura y fría, con los pies descalzos helados a pesar del saco, y en el aire noto un inconfundible olor a sangre. La cara demacrada y pálida de un chico entra en mi campo de visión y, después de un sobresalto inicial, me siento mejor.

-Peeta.

-Hola. Me alegro de volver a verte los ojos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

-No estoy seguro. Me desperté anoche y estabas tumbada a mi lado, en medio de un charco de sangre aterrador. Creo que por fin has dejado de sangrar, aunque será mejor que no te sientes ni nada.

Me llevo la mano a la cabeza con precaución: me la ha vendado. Ese gesto tan simple me hace sentir débil y mareada. Peeta me acerca una botella a los labios y bebo con ganas.

-¿Estás mejor? -le pregunto.

-Mucho mejor. Lo que me inyectaste en el brazo hizo efecto. Esta mañana ya no tenía la pierna hinchada.

No parece enfadado conmigo por haberlo engañado, drogado e ido al banquete. Él me quiere, a veces tengo inseguridades de que tal vez él me llegue a matar, no sé por qué, casi yo no tengo confianza en casi nadie, pero, con ese acto y todo lo que ha hecho por mí y yo por él, casi me ha quedado claro que él me quiere, y yo también, vamos a salir juntos de esto, por los dos, porque aunque sea difícil de creer, yo LO AMO

-¿Has comido? -le pregunto.

-Siento decir que me tragué los tres trozos de granso antes de darme cuenta de que podríamos necesitarlo para después. No te preocupes, vuelvo a seguir una dieta estricta.

-No, no pasa nada. Tienes que comer. Iré a cazar pronto.

-No demasiado pronto, ¿vale? Deja que te cunde un poco.

La verdad es que no me queda otra opción. Peeta me da para comer trocitos de granso y pasas, y me hace beber mucha agua. Me restriega los pies para calentarlos y los envuelve en su chaqueta antes de subirme el saco de dormir hasta la barbilla.

-Todavía tienes las botas y los calcetines mojados, y el tiempo no ayuda -dice.

Oigo un trueno y veo los relámpagos iluminar el cielo a través de una abertura en las rocas. La lluvia entra en la cueva por varios agujeros en el techo, aunque Peeta ha construido una especie de toldo sobre mi cabeza y la parte superior de mi cuerpo metiendo el cuadrado de plástico entre las rocas que tengo encima.

-¿Qué habrá provocado la tormenta? Es decir, ¿quién es el objetivo? -pregunta Peeta.

-Cato y Thresh -digo, sin pensar-. La Comadreja estará en su guarida, donde sea, y Clove..., ella me cortó y después... -No puedo terminar la frase.

-Sé que Clove está muerta, la vi en el cielo por la noche. ¿La mataste tú?

-No, Thresh le aplastó el cráneo con una roca.

-Qué suerte que no te cogiese a ti también.

-Lo hizo, pero me dejó marchar -respondo.

Se lo tuve que contar, al fin, él se podría decir que es mi novio.

Mi oído, la muerte de Rue, el chico del Distrito 1 y el pan. Todo eso me lleva a lo que pasó con Thresh y en cómo había pagado su deuda, por así llamarla.

-¿Te dejó ir porque no quería deberte nada? -pregunta Peeta, sin poder creérselo.

-Sí. No espero que lo entiendas. Tú siempre has tenido lo necesario, pero, si vivieras en la Veta, no tendría que explicártelo.

-Y no lo intentes. Está claro que soy demasiado tonto para pillarlo.

-Es como lo del pan. Parece que nunca consigo pagarte lo que te debo.

-¿El pan? ¿Qué? ¿De cuando éramos niños? -pregunta-. Creo que podemos olvidarlo. Es decir, acabas de revivirme.

-Pero no me conocías. No habíamos hablado nunca. Además, el primer regalo siempre es el más difícil de pagar. Ni siquiera estaría aquí para salvarte si tú no me hubieses ayudado entonces. De todos modos, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Por qué? Ya lo sabes -responde Peeta, y yo sacudo un poco la cabeza, aunque me duele-. Haymitch decía que costaría mucho convencerte.

-¿Haymitch? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

-Nada. Entonces, Cato y Thresh, ¿eh? Supongo que sería mucho pedir que se matasen entre ellos.

Sin embargo, esa idea sólo sirve para entristecerme.

-Creo que Thresh nos hubiese caído bien, y que en el Distrito 12 podríamos haber sido amigos.

-Entonces, esperemos que Cato lo mate, para no tener que hacerlo nosotros -responde Peeta, en tono lúgubre.

-¿Qué te pasa? -me pregunta Peeta, mirándome con cara de preocupación-. ¿Te duele mucho?

Le doy otra respuesta que, aun siendo cierta, puede interpretarse como un breve momento de debilidad, en vez de algo más radical.

-Quiero irme a casa, Peeta -le digo en tono lastimero, como una niña pequeña.

-Te irás, te lo prometo -responde él, y se inclina para darme un beso.

-Quiero irme ahora.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa: duérmete y sueña con casa; antes de que te des cuenta, estarás allí de verdad, ¿vale?

-Vale -susurro-. Despiértame si necesitas que monte guardia.

-Yo estoy bien y descansado, gracias a Haymitch y a ti. Además, ¿quién sabe cuánto durará esto?

¿A qué se refiere? ¿A la tormenta? ¿Al breve respiro que nos da? ¿A los juegos en sí? No lo sé, pero estoy demasiado cansada y triste para preguntar.

Cuando Peeta me despierta, ya es de noche. La lluvia se ha convertido en un aguacero que convierte las goteras de antes en auténticos ríos. Peeta ha colocado la olla del caldo para recoger lo peor y ha cambiado de posición el plástico para evitar que me caiga demasiada agua. Me siento un poco mejor, puedo sentarme sin marearme mucho y estoy muerta de hambre, igual que Peeta. Está claro que esperaba a que me despertase para comer, por lo que está deseando ponerse a ello.

No queda mucho: dos trozos de granso, un pequeño revoltijo de raíces y un puñado de fruta seca.

-¿Deberíamos racionarlo? -me pregunta.

-No, mejor nos lo terminamos. De todos modos, el granso se está poniendo malo, y sólo nos faltaría acabar enfermos por comer carne en mal estado.

Divido la comida en dos pilas iguales e intentamos comérnosla despacio, pero tenemos tanta hambre que acabamos en un par de minutos y mi estómago no se siente muy satisfecho.

-Mañana será día de caza -digo.

-No podré servirte de mucha ayuda. No he cazado nunca.

-Yo cazaré y tú cocinarás. También puedes recolectar verduras.

-Ojalá hubiese una especie de arbusto del pan por aquí -comenta Peeta.

-El pan que me enviaron del Distrito 11 todavía estaba caliente -respondo, suspirando-. Toma, mastica esto -añado, pasándole un par de hojas de menta y metiéndome unas cuantas en la boca.

-¿Adónde fue Thresh? Es decir, ¿qué hay al otro lado del círculo? -le pregunto a Peeta.

-Un campo; hasta donde alcanza la vista no hay más que hierbas que llegan a la altura de los hombros. No lo sé, quizás algunas tengan grano. Hay zonas de distintos colores, pero no se ven caminos.

-Seguro que algunas tienen grano y seguro que Thresh sabe cuáles. ¿Entraste?

-No, nadie tenía muchas ganas de perseguir a Thresh por la hierba.

-Quizás haya un arbusto del pan en ese campo -digo-. Quizá por eso Thresh parece mejor alimentado ahora que cuando empezaron los juegos.

-O eso, o tiene unos patrocinadores muy generosos -responde Peeta-. Me pregunto qué tendríamos que hacer para que Haymitch nos enviase un poco de pan.

-no, lo sé.-responde él—ben, aquí, conmigo.-me guía con su mano para que me acueste junto a él

-está bien- le digo, y me acuesto al lado de él

-¿ katniss?- me dice

-si, Peeta-

Peeta se está acercando a mi poco a poco, me quiere besar, no se si hacerme a un lado, o no, lo quiero y a la vez no, si lo hago tal vez nos den patrocinadores, y a si también me gano un beso de él, y patrocinadores, y si no, pues no consigo nada, ni el amor, ni patrocinadores, a si es que poco a poco, me voy cercando a él, y nos besamos.

Es el primer beso del que ambos somos plenamente conscientes. Ninguno está debilitado por la enfermedad o el dolor, ni tampoco desmayado; no nos arden los labios de fiebre ni de frío. Es el primer beso que de verdad hace que se me agite algo en el pecho, algo cálido y curioso. Es el primer beso que me hace desear un segundo.

Sin embargo, el segundo beso no llega. Bueno, sí, pero no es más que un besito en la punta de la nariz, porque Peeta se ha distraído con algo.

-Creo que tu herida vuelve a sangrar.. Me vuelve a poner a su lado y me da un beso en la frente.

Ya tengo los calcetines bastante secos, así que me los pongo y obligo a Peeta a ponerse de nuevo su chaqueta, porque es como si el frío húmedo se me metiese en los huesos y él debe de estar helado. Además, insisto en hacer el primer turno de guardia, aunque ninguno de los dos creemos que alguien aparezca con este tiempo.

Y a si nos quedamos dormidos.

Sin embargo, el tiempo no mejora. El diluvio continúa, como si los Vigilantes intentaran ahogarnos a todos. Los truenos son tan fuertes que parecen sacudir el suelo, y Peeta sopesa la idea de salir a buscar comida, de todos modos, pero le digo que, con esta tormenta, no tiene sentido. No podría ver lo que tiene delante de sus narices y acabará chorreando como recompensa. Sabe que tengo razón, aunque empieza a dolemos el estómago.

El día se arrastra hasta convertirse en noche y el tiempo sigue igual. Haymitch es nuestra única esperanza, pero no nos llega nada, ya sea por falta de dinero (todo costará ya una suma exorbitante) o porque no esté satisfecho con nuestra actuación. Probablemente lo segundo. Soy la primera que reconoce que hoy no hemos estado lo que se dice fascinantes: muertos de hambre, débiles por las heridas, intentando no reabrirlas. Estamos acurrucados juntos, envueltos en el saco, sí, pero sobre todo para calentarnos. Lo más emocionante que hemos hecho es dormir.

Aunque de pronto se me ocurrió el día de la entrevista de que dijo que él me amaba desde que tenía uso de razón

-oye Peeta, ¿tú me amas?—le dije casi despertándolo

-si y mucho, daría mi vida por ti—me dijo directamente y mirándome a los ojos, esos ojos azules inconfundibles.

En la entrevista dijiste que estás enamorado de mí desde que tienes uso de razón. ¿Cuándo empezó esa razón?

-Bueno, a ver... Supongo que el primer día de clase. Teníamos cinco años y tú llevabas un vestido de cuadros rojos y el pelo..., el pelo recogido en dos trenzas, en vez de una. Mi padre te señaló cuando esperábamos para ponernos en fila.

-¿Tu padre? ¿Por qué?

-Me dijo: «¿Ves esa niñita? Quería casarme con su madre, pero ella huyó con un minero».

-¿Qué? ¡Te lo estás inventando!

-No, es completamente cierto. Y yo respondí: «¿Un minero? ¿Por qué quería un minero si te tenía a ti?». Y él respondió: «Porque cuando él canta... hasta los pájaros se detienen a escuchar».

-Eso es verdad, lo hacen. Es decir, lo hacían -digo.

Pensar en el panadero diciéndole eso a Peeta me desconcierta y, ante mi sorpresa, me emociona. Me parece que mi renuencia a cantar, la forma en que rechazo la música no se debe en realidad a que lo considere una pérdida de tiempo. Podría ser porque me recuerda demasiado a mi padre.

-Así que, ese día, en la clase de música, la maestra preguntó quién se sabía la canción del valle. Tú levantaste la mano como una bala. Ella te puso de pie sobre un taburete y te hizo cantarla para nosotros. Te juro que todos los pájaros de fuera se callaron.

-Venga ya -repuse, riéndome.

-No, de verdad. Y, justo cuando terminó la canción, lo supe: estaba perdido, igual que tu madre. Después, durante los once años siguientes, intenté reunir el valor suficiente para hablar contigo.

-Sin mucho éxito.

-Sin mucho éxito. Hasta que ya sabes…. Lo de la escuela, cuando te dije que te invitaba a salir y luego lo del beso antes de la cosecha, y pues hasta el final, tuve un poco de éxito, porque me espanto cuando te ofreciste voluntaria por Prim, y yo estaba asustado, hasta que sonó mi papeleta, si, estaba triste, pero sabía que te iba a proteger ahí.

-mmm, entonces, lo recuerdas…-le dije pensando y memorizando cada parte que me dijo

-claro, como no recordar, el primer día que conocí a mi novia-me dijo riéndose

-claro, eso no sucede todos los días-

-no- los dos soltamos unas risitas

-Tienes una... memoria asombrosa -comento, vacilante.

-Lo recuerdo todo sobre ti -responde él, poniéndome un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja-. Eras la única que no se daba cuenta. Hasta que decidí hablarte

-Ahora sí, aparte tal vez me hubiera enamorado de ti antes, pero imagínate, como un chico, hijo de un comerciante y una chica de la veta, tal vez, nada más me hubiera ilusionado, pero, pues como tú lo dijiste pues me empezó a enamorar de ti, pero ¿Por qué tú te enamoraste de mí, solo porque cantaba?

-no, bueno si, pero aparte, porque yo te veía como un ejemplo, de madurez, valentía, etc., fue por eso, porque una chica que no se rendía, ante cualquier situación.

-Bueno, aquí no tengo mucha competencia. –dice el -No tienes mucha competencia en ninguna parte.—le digo, pero esta vez, soy yo la que se inclina para besarlo.

Apenas se han tocado nuestros labios cuando el estruendo del exterior nos sobresalta. Saco el arco, con la flecha lista para disparar, pero no se oye nada más. Peeta se asoma entre las rocas y da un salto; antes de que pueda detenerlo, sale a la lluvia y me pasa algo, un paracaídas plateado atado a una cesta. La abro de inmediato y dentro hay un banquete: panecillos recién hechos, queso de cabra, manzanas y, lo mejor, una sopera llena de aquel increíble estofado de cordero con arroz salvaje, el mismo plato del que le hablé a Caesar Flickerman cuando me preguntó por lo que más me había impresionado del Capitolio.

-Supongo que Haymitch por fin se ha hartado de vernos morir de hambre -comenta Peeta al meterse en la cueva, con el rostro iluminado como el sol.

-Supongo.- ver a Peeta tan feliz, me pone a mí también feliz, y mucho.

-Será mejor que nos tomemos el estofado con calma, ¿recuerdas la primera noche en el tren? La comida pesada me hizo vomitar, y ni siquiera estaba muriéndome de hambre por aquel entonces.

-Tienes razón. ¡Podría tragármelo entero de un bocado! -comento, pesarosa, aunque no lo hago. Nos comportamos con bastante sensatez; cogemos un panecillo cada uno, media manzana, y una ración de estofado y arroz del tamaño de un huevo. Me obligo a comer el estofado en cucharaditas diminutas (nos han enviado hasta cubiertos y platos), saboreando cada bocado. Cuando terminamos, me quedo mirando el plato con anhelo-. Quiero más.

-Yo también. Vamos a hacer una cosa: esperamos una hora y, si no lo echamos, nos servimos más.

-De acuerdo. Va a ser una hora muy larga.

-Quizá no tanto -responde él-. ¿Qué estabas diciendo justo antes de que llegase la comida? Algo sobre no tener... competencia..., que soy lo mejor que te ha pasado...

-aaammm, chismoso, yo jamás te dije lo último, pero como sabes que en parte es cierto, pues si.-y nos carcajeamos los dos

-Ah, es verdad, eso era lo que estaba pensando yo. Ven aquí, me estoy helando.

Le hago sitio dentro del saco y nos sentamos con la espalda apoyada en la pared de la cueva, yo con la cabeza sobre su hombro, él rodeándome con los brazos. Noto cómo si Haymitch me diese un codazo para que siga con la actuación.

-Entonces, ¿ni siquiera te has fijado en las otras chicas desde que teníamos cinco años?

-Me fijaba en casi todas, pero tú eras la única que me dejaba huella.

-Seguro que a tus padres les encantaba que te gustase una chica de la Veta.

-No mucho, pero no me importaba nada. De todos modos, si volvemos, ya no serás una chica de la Veta, serás una chica de la Aldea de los Vencedores.

-es cierto- me quedo pensando, de que cada persona que gana, le dan una casa, ya sea para él y sus familiares.

-hasta podríamos vivir juntos ¿no lo crees?-me pregunta Peeta haciendo sus labios graciosos, según para que le dé un beso

-si tal vez.- y lo alejo pero le doy un beso a su mejilla, pero cuando me separa, el me agarra por los hombros y me un largo beso en la boca, sus manos se dirigen a mis cabellos, desata mi trenza y me sigue besando, hasta que no podemos respirar, nos dispusimos a separarnos.

-lo siento- se disculpa, lo veo a los ojos, y esta rojo como un tomate

-no importa, también fue mi culpa—creo que no me he visto a mí, conociéndome, estoy a si de roja o aun peor.

Entonces me llego de nuevo el tema de las casas de la aldea de los vencedores

-Entonces... ¡nuestro único vecino será Haymitch!

-Ah, será maravilloso -responde Peeta, abrazándome con fuerza-: Haymitch, tú y yo. Y muy acogedor: picnics, cumpleaños, largas noches de invierno junto al fuego recordando viejas historias de los Juegos del Hambre...

-¡Te lo dije, me odia! -exclamo, pero no puedo evitar reírme de ver a Haymitch convertido en mi nuevo amigo.

-Sólo a veces. Cuando está sobrio, no lo he oído decir ni una cosa negativa sobre ti.

-¡Si nunca está sobrio!

-Claro, ¿en qué estaría pensando? Ah, sí, es Cinna el que te quiere, más que nada porque no intentaste huir cuando te prendió fuego. Por otro lado, Haymitch... Bueno, si fuera tú, lo evitaría en todo momento. Te odia.

-Creía que habías dicho que yo era su favorita.

-A mí me odia todavía más. No creo que la gente, en general, sea lo suyo.

-¿Cómo crees que lo hizo? -pregunto.

-¿Quién? ¿El qué?

-Haymitch. ¿Cómo crees que ganó los juegos?

Peeta se lo piensa un rato antes de responder. Haymitch es fuerte, pero no una maravilla física como Cato o Thresh. Tampoco es especialmente guapo, no tanto como para que le lloviesen los regalos; y es tan hosco que resulta difícil imaginar que alguien formase equipo con él. Sólo pudo ganar de una forma, y Peeta lo dice justo cuando yo misma llego a la conclusión.

-Fue más listo que los demás.

Asiento y dejo el tema, pero, en secreto, me pregunto si Haymitch permaneció sobrio lo bastante para ayudarnos a Peeta y a mí porque pensaba que quizá tuviéramos el ingenio suficiente para sobrevivir. Quizá no siempre fuera un borracho; quizá, al principio, intentara ayudar a los tributos, pero al final le resultó insoportable. Debe de ser horrible guiar a dos niños y verlos morir, año tras año.

O sea que si vamos a ganar los juegos Peeta y yo, tendremos que ser mentores, al fin, también que nos llamaron LOS TRAGICOS AMANTES DEL DISTRITO 12, año con año nos van a pasar, que el amor supero nuestros miedos, y si va a ser así.

Pero de solo pensar MENTORA, ese será nuestro nuevo trabajo, y suena repugnante, de cómo ver a niños morir en esos juegos.

Pasa media hora y decido que tengo que comer otra vez. Peeta tiene tanta hambre que no se resiste. Mientras me sirvo dos racioncitas más de estofado de cordero y arroz, oímos el himno. Peeta se asoma a la grieta de las rocas para mirar el cielo.

-Esta noche no habrá nada -le digo, más interesada en el estofado que en el cielo-. Si hubiera pasado algo, habría sonado un cañonazo.

-Katniss -dice Peeta en voz baja.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que compartamos también un panecillo?

-Katniss -repite, pero no quiero hacerle caso.

-Voy a partir uno, y guardaré el queso para mañana -insisto; veo que Peeta me mira-. ¿Qué?

-Thresh ha muerto.

-No puede ser.

-Habrán disparado el cañón durante los truenos y no lo oímos.

-¿Estás seguro? Es decir, está lloviendo a cántaros, no sé cómo ves algo.

Lo aparto de las rocas y me asomo al cielo oscuro y lluvioso. Durante diez segundos veo de refilón una foto de Thresh y después nada. Así de simple.

Me dejo caer hasta quedar sentada junto a las rocas, olvidando por un momento nuestro objetivo. Thresh está muerto. Debería alegrarme, ¿no? Un tributo menos al que enfrentarse, y uno poderoso. Sin embargo, no lo estoy, sólo puedo pensar en que Thresh me dejó ir, me dejó huir por Rue, que murió con una lanza clavada en el estómago...

-¿Estás bien? -me pregunta Peeta.

Me encojo de hombros, evasiva, y me sujeto los codos con las manos para pegármelos más al cuerpo. Tengo que enterrar el verdadero dolor, porque ¿quién va a apostar por un tributo que no deja de lloriquear cuando muere uno de sus contrincantes? Lo de Rue fue distinto: éramos aliadas y ella era tan joven..., pero nadie entendería mi pena por el asesinato de Thresh. La palabra me hace parar en seco: ¡asesinato! Por suerte, no lo he dicho en voz alta, eso no me ganaría ningún punto en el estadio. En vez de eso, digo:

-Es que..., si no hubiésemos ganado nosotros..., quería que lo hiciese Thresh, porque me dejó ir y por Rue.

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero esto significa que estamos un paso más cerca del Distrito 12. -Me pone un plato de comida en las manos-. Come, todavía está caliente.

Le doy un mordisco al estofado para que todos vean que de verdad no me importa, pero es como comer pegamento y me cuesta mucho tragar.

-También significa que Cato estará buscándonos.

-Y que vuelve a tener provisiones -añade Peeta.

-Seguro que está herido.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque Thresh no se habría rendido sin luchar. Es muy fuerte...; es decir, era muy fuerte. Y estaban en su territorio.

-Bien. Cuanto más herido esté Cato, mejor. Me pregunto cómo le irá a la Comadreja.

-Bah, seguro que le va bien -digo, malhumorada. Sigo enfadada porque ella pensó en esconderse en la Cornucopia y yo no-. Es probable que nos cueste menos coger a Cato que a ella.

-Quizá se casen entre ellos y nosotros podamos irnos a casa -dice Peeta-, aunque será mejor que pongamos especial cuidado en las guardias. Me he quedado dormido unas cuantas veces.

-Yo también, pero esta noche no.

Terminamos de comer en silencio y Peeta se ofrece para la primera guardia. Yo me escondo en el saco de dormir a su lado y me cubro la cara con la capucha para que las cámaras no la vean. Sólo necesito unos momentos de intimidad para poder sentir lo que quiera sin que nadie lo sepa. Bajo la capucha le digo adiós en silencio a Thresh y le agradezco que me dejara seguir viva; le prometo recordarlo y, si puedo, hacer algo por ayudar a su familia y a la de Rue, en caso de que gane. Después me escapo al mundo de los sueños con la tranquilidad que me dan el estómago lleno y la cálida presencia de Peeta a mi lado. Y sé que él me está protegiendo.

•

Cuando me despierta más tarde, lo primero que noto es el olor a queso de cabra. Tiene en la mano medio panecillo untado con el queso cremoso y cubierto de rodajas de manzana

-No te enfades -me dice-. Es que tenía que comer otra vez. Toma tu mitad.

-Oh, bien -respondo de inmediato, dándole un gran bocado. El fuerte queso grasiento sabe igual que el que hace Prim, y las manzanas están dulces y crujientes-. Ulm.

-En la panadería hacemos tarta de queso de cabra y manzana.

-Seguro que es cara.

-Demasiado para que se la coma mi familia, a no ser que se haya puesto muy rancia. Casi todo lo que comemos está rancio, claro -añade Peeta, arropándose con el saco de dormir. En menos de un minuto está roncando.

En algún momento de mi turno deja de llover, pero no poco a poco, sino de golpe. El aguacero termina y sólo quedan las gotas residuales del agua de las ramas y el torrente del arroyo que tenemos debajo, que estará a rebosar. Sale una luna llena preciosa y veo el exterior sin necesidad de ponerme las gafas. No sé si la luna es real o una proyección de los Vigilantes; recuerdo que hubo luna llena justo antes de irme de casa, porque fui con Peeta

Supongo que hemos estado unas dos semanas en el estadio, además de la semana de preparación en el Capitolio. Quizá la luna haya completado su ciclo. Por alguna razón, deseo desesperadamente que sea mi luna, la misma que veo desde el bosque del Distrito 12; eso me daría algo a lo que aferrarme en el surrealista mundo del campo de batalla, donde hay que dudar de la autenticidad de todo.

Quedamos cuatro.

Solo cuatro, pienso y pienso, menos 2, solo 2 y ya Peeta y yo estaremos en casa.

Por primera vez me permito pensar en serio en la posibilidad de volver a casa, de volver famosa y rica a mi propia casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores. Mi madre y Prim se irían a vivir conmigo, y ya no habría que temer al hambre. Un nuevo tipo de libertad, pero, después... ¿qué? ¿Cómo será mi vida cotidiana? Antes dedicaba casi todo mi tiempo a conseguir comida; si me quitan eso, no estoy muy segura de quién soy, ni de cuál es mi identidad. La idea me asusta un poco. Pienso en Haymitch y en todo su dinero. ¿En qué se convirtió su vida? Vive solo, sin esposa ni hijos, se pasa la mayor parte del día borracho. No quiero acabar así.

-Pero no estarás sola -susurro para mis adentros.

Tengo a mi madre y a Prim, Peeta, y luego…

Siento cómo los grises ojos de Gale me observan desde el Distrito 12 mientras observo a Peeta.

Como me siento incómoda, tengo que moverme; me acerco a Peeta y le sacudo el hombro. Él abre los ojos con aire soñoliento y, cuando se fijan en mí, me acerca para darme un largo beso.

-Estamos perdiendo tiempo de caza -digo cuando por fin me suelto.

-Yo no diría que esto sea perder el tiempo -asegura; se levanta y se estira con ganas-. Entonces, ¿cazamos con el estómago vacío para estar más alerta?

-Nosotros no. Nosotros nos atiborramos para tener más energía.

-Cuenta conmigo -responde él, aunque veo que le sorprende que divida el resto del estofado con arroz y le pase un plato lleno-. ¿Todo esto?

-Lo repondremos hoy -le aseguro, y los dos nos lanzamos sobre la comida. Aunque esté fría, sigue siendo una de las mejores recetas que he probado. Dejo el tenedor y apuro las últimas gotas de salsa con el dedo-. Es como si viese a Effie Trinket escandalizándose por mis modales.

-¡Eh, Effie, mira esto! -exclama Peeta. Tira el tenedor por encima del hombro y, literalmente, limpia el plato a lametones dejando escapar ruiditos de satisfacción. Después le sopla un beso y grita:- ¡Te echamos de menos, Effie!

-¡Para! -digo, tapándole la boca, aunque riéndome-. Cato podría estar ahí fuera.

-¿Qué más me da? -asegura, cogiéndome la mano y acercándome a él-. Te tengo a ti para protegerme.

-Venga -insisto, impaciente, librándome de su abrazo, pero no sin antes ganarme otro beso.

Peeta me hace, sentir bien, me satisface.

Ahora, aunque el día está soleado y hace calor, los dos sentimos que hemos vuelto a los juegos. Le paso a Peeta mi cuchillo, ya que perdió las armas que tuviera, y él se lo mete en el cinturón. Mis últimas siete flechas (de las doce que tenía sacrifiqué tres en la explosión y dos en el banquete) están demasiado solas en el carcaj. No puedo permitirme perder más.

-Ya nos estará buscando -dice Peeta-. Cato no es de los que se sientan a esperar a que aparezca la presa.

-Si está herido...

-Da igual. Si puede moverse, estará de camino.

Con la lluvia, el arroyo se ha desbordado varios metros por ambas orillas. Nos detenemos a reponer agua y compruebo las trampas que dejé hace algunos días: vacías. No es de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que ha hecho. Además, no he visto muchos animales ni huellas de ellos por aquí.

-Si queremos comida, será mejor que regresemos a mi anterior territorio de caza.

-Tú decides, sólo tienes que decirme qué debo hacer.

-Mantente alerta -le digo-. Quédate en las rocas todo lo posible, no tiene sentido dejar un rastro. Y escucha por los dos.

Llegados a este punto, está claro que la explosión me dejó sorda del oído izquierdo.

Caminaría por el agua para borrar del todo nuestras huellas, pero no sé bien si la pierna de Peeta podría soportar la corriente. Aunque las medicinas han curado la infección, sigue estando bastante débil.

Por primera vez me doy cuenta de que tenemos un problema: caminar por terrenos rocosos con una pierna mala... Bueno, tienes que hacer ruido; pero Peeta hace ruido incluso en el blando lecho de agujas de pino. Y cuando digo ruido, quiero decir ruido de verdad, como si fuese dando pisotones o algo así. Me vuelvo para mirarlo.

-¿Qué? -me pregunta.

-Tienes que hacer menos ruido. Olvídate de Cato; estás espantando a todos los conejos en quince kilómetros a la redonda.

-¿De verdad? Lo siento, no lo sabía.- me pone su mirada como de un niño pequeño, así que le doy un beso en su boca y comenzamos de nuevo.

Huelga decir que, a pesar de que tardamos varias horas en llegar al viejo campamento de Rue, no he disparado ni una flecha. Si el arroyo se calmara podría pescar, pero la corriente sigue siendo demasiado fuerte. Cuando nos detenemos a descansar y beber agua, intento pensar en una solución.

-Katniss, tenemos que separarnos. Sé que estoy espantando a los animales.

-Sólo porque tienes la pierna mal -respondo con generosidad, porque, la verdad, eso no es más que parte del problema.

-Lo sé, pero ¿por qué no sigues tú? Enséñame qué plantas tengo que recoger y así los dos resultaremos útiles.

-No, si Cato viene y te mata.

Intenté decirlo en tono amable, pero ha sonado como si pensara que es un debilucho.

-Puedo manejar a Cato -responde, sorprendiéndome con su risa-. Ya he luchado antes contra él, ¿no?

«Sí, y salió estupendamente, acabaste medio muerto en el barro de la orilla.»

Es lo que quiero decirle, pero no puedo, porque, al fin y al cabo, él arriesgó la vida por salvarme de Cato. Pruebo otra táctica.

-¿Y si trepas a un árbol y haces de vigía mientras cazo? -pregunto, intentando que parezca un trabajo muy importante.

-¿Y si me enseñas qué puede comerse por aquí y tú te vas a conseguir un poco de carne? -responde, imitándome-. Pero no te alejes mucho, por si necesitas ayuda.

Suspiro y le enseñó qué raíces puede desenterrar. Está claro que necesitamos comida, porque una manzana, dos panecillos y un trozo de queso del tamaño de una ciruela no nos van a durar mucho. Me quedaré cerca y rezaré porque Cato esté muy lejos.

Lo enseño a silbar (no una melodía, como la de Rue, sino un silbido sencillo de dos notas) para que podamos decirnos que seguimos vivos. Por suerte, se le da bien, así que lo dejo con la mochila y me voy.

Me siento como si volviera a tener diez años y estuviese atada no sólo a la seguridad de la alambrada, sino también a Peeta; me permito delimitar entre seis y diez metros de zona de caza. Sin embargo, al alejarme de él los bosques se llenan de sonidos de animales. Con la tranquilidad de oírlo silbar de vez en cuando, me alejo un poco más y pronto tengo dos conejos y una ardilla gorda. Decido que con eso basta; puedo poner algunas trampas y quizá pescar algo, lo que, sumado a las raíces de Peeta, nos valdrá por ahora.

Al volver sobre mis pasos me doy cuenta de que llevamos un rato sin intercambiar señales. Cuando silbo y veo que no recibo respuesta, echó a correr y llego a la mochila y el montón de raíces en un segundo. Ha puesto el cuadrado de plástico en el suelo y, encima, bajo el sol, una capa de bayas. Pero ¿dónde está?

-¡Peeta! -grito, presa del pánico-. ¡Peeta!- no lo puedo perder, ya van 2 veces, no, no ahora, no, él es el amor de mi vida, no, no puede ser.

Me vuelvo al oír un movimiento de arbustos y estoy a punto de ensartarlo con una flecha. Por suerte, aparto el arco en el último segundo y la flecha se clava en el tronco de un roble, a su izquierda. Él retrocede de un salto y lanza por los aires un puñado de bayas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -exclamo, porque mi miedo sale convertido en rabia-. ¡Se supone que tienes que estar aquí, no corriendo por el bosque!

-Encontré unas bayas arroyo abajo -responde; está claro que no entiende mi enfado.

-Silbé. ¿Por qué no respondiste?

-No lo oí, supongo que el agua hace demasiado ruido.

Se acerca y me pone las manos en los hombros. Entonces me doy cuenta de que estoy temblando.

-¡Creía que Cato te había matado! -le digo, casi a gritos.

-No, estoy bien. -Me rodea con sus brazos, pero no respondo-. ¿Katniss?

-Si dos personas acuerdan una señal, tienen que quedarse dentro de su alcance -insisto, apartándolo, intentando ordenar mis sentimientos-. Porque si uno de los dos no responde, es que tiene problemas, ¿vale?

-¡Vale!

-Vale, porque eso es lo que le pasó a Rue... ¡y la vi morir! -Le doy la espalda, me acerco a la mochila y abro una botella de agua nueva, aunque todavía me queda en la mía. Sin embargo, no estoy preparada para perdonarlo. Veo la comida: no han tocado los panecillos y las manzanas, pero alguien ha estado picoteando el queso-. ¡Y has comido sin mí!

La verdad es que no me importa, sólo quiero tener otra cosa por la que enfadarme.

-¿Qué? No, yo no he sido.

-Oh, entonces supongo que las manzanas se han comido el queso.

-No sé qué se ha comido el queso -responde Peeta, pronunciando las palabras despacio y con cuidado, como si intentase no perder los nervios-, pero no fui yo. He estado en el arroyo, recogiendo bayas. ¿Quieres unas pocas?

No me importaría, aunque no quiero rendirme tan pronto. En todo caso, me acerco a mirarlas; no las había visto nunca... Sí, sí las he visto antes, pero no en el estadio. No son las bayas de Rue, por mucho que lo parezcan; tampoco coinciden con las que nos enseñaron en el entrenamiento. Me inclino, cojo unas pocas y las muevo entre los dedos.

Recuerdo la voz de mi padre: «Éstas no, Katniss, nunca. Son jaulas de noche, estarías muerta antes de que te llegaran al estómago».

Justo en ese instante, suena el cañonazo. Me vuelvo rápidamente, temiendo ver a Peeta en el suelo, pero él se limita a arquear las cejas. El aerodeslizador aparece a unos noventa metros: está llevándose lo que queda del demacrado cuerpo de la Comadreja. Veo un destello de pelo rojo a la luz del sol.

Tendría que haberlo supuesto en cuanto vi que faltaba queso...

Peeta me coge del brazo y me empuja hacia un árbol.

-Trepa, llegará en un segundo. Tendremos más posibilidades luchando desde arriba.

-No, Peeta. La has matado tú, no Cato -lo detengo, sintiéndome muy tranquila de repente.

-¿Qué? Ni siquiera la había vuelto a ver desde el primer día. ¿Cómo iba a matarla?

Le enseño las bayas a modo de respuesta.

Tardo un rato en explicarle la situación a Peeta, que la Comadreja estaba robando de la pila de suministros antes de que yo la hiciese estallar, que había intentado llevarse lo suficiente para sobrevivir sin llamar la atención, que no se habría planteado la seguridad de comerse unas bayas que estábamos preparando para nosotros.

-Me pregunto cómo nos encontró -comenta Peeta-. Es culpa mía, supongo, si soy tan ruidoso como dices.

Éramos tan difíciles de seguir como una manada de reses, pero procuro ser amable.

-Y es muy lista, Peeta. Bueno, lo era, hasta que tú la superaste.

-No fue a propósito. No me parece justo. Es decir, si ella no se hubiese comido primero las bayas, nosotros dos estaríamos muertos. -Entonces, se corrige-. No, claro; tú las reconociste, ¿verdad?

-Las llamamos jaulas de noche -respondo, asintiendo.

-Hasta el nombre suena peligroso. Lo siento, Katniss, creía que eran las mismas que recogiste tú.

-No te disculpes. Esto significa que estamos un paso más cerca de casa, ¿no?

-Me desharé del resto -responde Peeta.

Recoge el plástico azul procurando que queden todas dentro y las tira en el bosque.

-¡Espera! -exclamo. Busco el saquito de cuero del chico del Distrito 1 y lo lleno de bayas-. Si engañaron a la Comadreja, quizá engañen a Cato. Si nos está persiguiendo o algo, podemos hacer como si se nos cayera la bolsa y, si se las come...

-Estaríamos en el Distrito 12.

-Eso es -respondo, colgándome el saquito del cinturón.

-Ahora sabrá dónde estamos. Si estaba cerca y vio el aerodeslizador, sabrá que la hemos matado y vendrá a por nosotros.

-Vamos a hacer un fuego ahora mismo -digo, empezando a recoger ramas y arbustos.

-¿Estás lista para enfrentarte a él?

-Estoy lista para comer. Será mejor que cocinemos mientras podamos. Sí, sabe que estamos aquí, pues lo sabe, pero también sabe que somos dos y seguramente supone que hemos cazado a la Comadreja. Eso significa que estás recuperado, y el fuego le dice que no nos escondemos, que lo invitamos a venir. ¿Tú vendrías?

-Quizá no.

Peeta es un mago de las hogueras y consigue hacer prender la madera húmeda. En un momento tenemos los conejos y la ardilla asándose, y las raíces envueltas en hojas cociéndose en las ascuas. Nos turnamos para recoger vegetales y estar pendientes de la aparición de Cato, aunque, como yo suponía, no aparece.

Quiero meterme más en el bosque, trepar a un buen árbol y acampar, pero Peeta se resiste.

-No soy capaz de trepar como tú, Katniss, sobre todo con mi pierna, y no creo que pudiera quedarme dormido a quince metros del suelo.

-No es seguro quedarse en campo abierto, Peeta.

-¿No podemos volver a la cueva? Está cerca del agua y es fácil defenderla.

Suspiro. Una caminata (o, mejor dicho, un estruendo) de varias horas por el bosque para llegar a una zona que tuvimos que abandonar por la mañana para cazar. Por otro lado, Peeta no pide mucho; ha obedecido mis instrucciones durante todo el día y estoy segura de que, si la situación fuese la inversa, no me haría pasar la noche en un árbol.

-está bien, bebé Peeta

-no me digas, así—me mira con ojos de muerte

-está bien, mi chico del pan.- le digo en forma de broma

-si, ven, ya vámonos mi chica en llamas.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, estamos arrastrando los pies y el sol ha bajado mucho en el horizonte. Llenamos las botellas de agua y subimos la pequeña cuesta a nuestra guarida. No es gran cosa, pero aquí, en la naturaleza, es lo más parecido que tenemos a un hogar.

Él se duerme en un segundo, y yo lo tapo hasta la barbilla y le doy un beso en la frente, no para el público, sino para mí, porque me siento muy agradecida de que siga aquí y no muerto junto al arroyo, como creía. Me siento muy agradecida por no tener que enfrentarme a Cato yo sola.

Me pregunto si Cato no estará un poco loco.

El cielo se ilumina con el sello, y veo a la Comadreja brillar y desaparecer del mundo para siempre. Aunque no lo ha dicho, creo que Peeta no se siente bien por haberla matado, por muy esencial que fuese. No puedo fingir que la echaré de menos, pero sí la admiro. Creo que si nos hubiesen puesto algún tipo de examen, ella habría demostrado ser la más lista de todos los tributos.

Peeta duerma un poco más de lo que le corresponde. De hecho, el cielo ha empezado a teñirse de un gris suave cuando le sacudo el hombro. Él se despierta, casi sobresaltado.

-He dormido toda la noche. No es justo, Katniss, deberías haberme despertado.

-Dormiré ahora. Despiértame si pasa algo interesante -respondo, estirándome y metiéndome en el saco.

•

Al parecer no sucede nada interesante, porque, cuando abro los ojos, la ardiente luz de la tarde entra a través de las rocas.

-¿Alguna señal de nuestro amigo? -pregunto.

-No, no se está dejando ver, y eso resulta inquietante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos queda hasta que los Vigilantes nos obliguen a juntarnos?

-Bueno, la Comadreja murió hace casi un día, así que la audiencia ha tenido tiempo de sobra para hacer apuestas y aburrirse. Supongo que podría suceder en cualquier momento.

-Sí, tengo la sensación de que será hoy -respondo; después me siento y contemplo el pacífico paisaje-. Me pregunto cómo lo harán. -Peeta guarda silencio. La verdad es que no hay respuesta posible-. Bueno, hasta que lo hagan, no tiene sentido desperdiciar un día de caza, aunque deberíamos comer todo lo posible, por si nos metemos en problemas.

Una capa de mugre me cubre todo el cuerpo, salvo los pies, que han caminado por el arroyo.

Dejar la cueva es como cerrar un capítulo; no sé por qué, pero creo que no pasaremos otra noche en el estadio. De una forma u otra, vivos o muertos, me da la impresión de que saldré de aquí hoy mismo.

Me despido de las rocas con una palmadita y nos dirigimos al arroyo para lavarnos. La piel me pica, deseando meterse en el agua fresca; puede que me peine el pelo y me lo trence mojado. Me pregunto si podremos darle un fregado rápido a nuestra ropa cuando lleguemos al arroyo... o a lo que antes era el arroyo. Ahora es un lecho completamente seco. Lo toco.

-Ni siquiera un poco húmedo, tienen que haberlo drenado mientras dormíamos -digo.

Empiezo a asustarme al pensar en la lengua agrietada, el cuerpo dolorido y la mente embotada de mi anterior deshidratación. Tenemos bastante llenas las botellas y la bota, aunque, al ser dos personas y hacer tanto calor, no tardaremos en vaciarlas.

-El lago -dice Peeta-. Ahí quieren que vayamos.

-Quizá en los estanques tengan algo de agua.

-Podemos mirar -responde él, pero sé que lo hace para darme esperanzas.

-Tienes razón, nos llevan al lago -reconozco. Un sitio donde no te puedes esconder, donde tendrán garantizada una lucha sangrienta a muerte sin nada que les tape la vista-. ¿Quieres ir directamente o esperar a que nos quedemos sin agua?

-Vámonos ahora que estamos descansados y hemos comido. Acabemos con esto de una vez.

A pesar de que ya han muerto veintiún tributos, sigo teniendo que matar a Cato y, a decir verdad, ¿no ha sido él siempre el objetivo? Ahora los otros tributos me parecen sólo obstáculos menores, distracciones que nos apartaban de la verdadera batalla de los juegos: Cato y yo.

Sin embargo, también está el chico que espera a mi lado, el que me rodea con sus brazos.

-Dos contra uno. Debería estar chupado -me dice.

-La próxima vez que comamos, será en el Capitolio.

-Seguro que sí.

Nos quedamos quietos un momento, abrazados, sintiendo nuestros cuerpos, el sol y el murmullo de las hojas a nuestros pies. Después, sin decir palabra, nos separamos y nos dirigimos al lago.

Ya no me importa que las pisadas de Peeta hagan correr a los roedores y volar a los pájaros, porque tenemos que luchar contra Cato y me da igual hacerlo aquí o en la llanura.

Como nos ponemos en marcha tarde, llegamos a la llanura a primera hora de la noche. No hay ni rastro de Cato, ni de nada que no sea la Cornucopia dorada brillando bajo los últimos rayos de sol. Por si Cato decide hacernos un truco a lo Comadreja, rodeamos la Cornucopia para asegurarnos de que está vacía. Después, obedientes, como si siguiésemos instrucciones, nos acercamos al lago y llenamos los contenedores de agua.

-No nos viene bien luchar contra él a oscuras -comento, frunciendo el ceño-. Sólo tenemos unas gafas.

-Quizá esté esperando por eso -responde Peeta, echando con cuidado las gotas de yodo en el agua-. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Volver a la cueva?

-O eso o subirnos a un árbol, pero vamos a darle otra media hora o así. Después, nos escondemos.

Nos sentamos junto al lago, a plena vista; no tiene sentido ocultarse ahora. Abro la boca y canto la canción de cuatro notas de Rue. Noto que se callan, curiosos al oír mi voz, y esperan a que cante algo más. Repito las notas. Un primer sin sajo imita la melodía, después otro y, finalmente, todo el bosque se llena del mismo sonido.

-Igual que tu padre -dice Peeta.

-Es la canción de Rue -respondo, tocándome la insignia que llevo prendida a la camisa-. Creo que la recuerdan.

La música sube de volumen y reconozco su genialidad; al solaparse las notas, se complementan entre sí formando una armonía celestial y encantadora. Gracias a Rue, aquél era el sonido que enviaba a casa a los trabajadores de los huertos del Distrito 11 cada noche. ¿Repetirá alguien este sonido después de su muerte?

Durante un momento me limito a cerrar los ojos y escuchar, hipnotizada por la belleza de la canción. Entonces, algo interrumpe la música, la melodía se rompe en líneas irregulares e imperfectas, y unas notas discordantes se entremezclan con ella. Las voces de los sensatos se convierten en un chillido de advertencia.

Nos ponemos en pie de un salto, Peeta con el cuchillo en la mano y yo preparada para disparar, y Cato sale de los árboles y corre hacia donde estamos. No tiene lanza; de hecho, lleva las manos vacías, pero va directo a por nosotros. Mi primera flecha le da en el pecho e, inexplicablemente, rebota en él.

-¡Tiene alguna clase de armadura! -le grito a Peeta.

Y se lo grito justo a tiempo, porque tenemos a Cato encima. Me preparo, pero él se estrella contra nosotros sin intentar frenar antes. Por los jadeos y el sudor que le cae de la cara amoratada, sé que lleva mucho tiempo corriendo, pero no hacia nosotros, sino huyendo de algo. ¿De qué?

Examino el bosque justo a tiempo de ver cómo la primera criatura entra en la llanura de un salto. Mientras me vuelvo, veo que se le unen otras seis. Después salgo corriendo a ciegas detrás de Cato sin pensar en nada que no sea salvar el pellejo.

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL OTRO CAPITULO, LO HIZE MUY LARGO, PERO YA CASI EL FINAL.

:)


	25. FINAL

Mutaciones, no cabe duda. Nunca había visto a estos mutos, pero no son animales de la naturaleza. Aunque parecen lobos enormes, ¿qué lobo aterriza de un salto sobre las patas traseras y se queda sobre ellas? ¿Qué lobo llama al resto de la manada agitando la pata delantera, como si tuviese muñeca? Veo todo eso de lejos; estoy segura de que encontraré otras características más amenazadoras cuando estén cerca.

Cato corre hacia la cornucopia, y pues yo también. Peeta está unos catorce metros por detrás de mí, cojeando lo más deprisa que puede; los mutos lo están alcanzando. Lanzo una flecha hacía la manada y uno cae, pero hay muchos para ocupar su lugar.

-¡Vete, Katniss, vete! -me grita, señalando el cuerno.

Voy escalando la cornucopia, y esta tan caliente, ya que subí, voy a ayudar a Peeta

-¡Trepa! -chillo.

Peeta empieza a subir con dificultad, no sólo por culpa de la pierna, sino del cuchillo que lleva en la mano. Disparo una flecha que le da en el cuello al primer muto que pone las patas sobre el metal.

Peeta llega a mis pies, así que lo cojo del brazo y lo subo. Entonces recuerdo que Cato está esperando arriba y me vuelvo rápidamente, pero sigue tirado en el suelo, con retortijones y, al parecer, más preocupado por los mutos que por nosotros. Tose algo ininteligible; los ruidos de bufidos y gruñidos de las mutaciones no me ayudan.

Los mutos empiezan a reagruparse. Al unirse, se levantan y se yerguen fácilmente sobre las patas traseras, lo que les da un aspecto humano. Todos tienen un grueso pelaje, algunos de pelo liso y suave, y otros rizado; los colores varían del negro azabache a algo que sólo podría describirse como rubio. Hay algo más en ellos, algo que hace que se me erice el vello de la nuca, aunque no logro identificarlo.

Meten el hocico en el cuerno, olisqueando y lamiendo el metal, arañando la superficie con las patas y lanzándose gañidos agudos. Debe de ser su medio de comunicación, porque la manada retrocede, como si quisiera dejar espacio; entonces, uno de ellos, un muto de buen tamaño con sedosos rizos de vello rubio, toma carrerilla y salta sobre el cuerno. Sus patas traseras tienen una fuerza increíble, porque aterriza a tres metros escasos de nosotros y estira los rosados labios para enseñarnos los dientes. Se queda ahí un momento y, en ese preciso instante, me doy cuenta de qué es lo que me inquieta de los mutos: los ojos verdes que me observan con rabia no son como los de los lobos o los perros, no se parecen a los de ningún canino que conozca; son humanos, sin lugar a dudas. Justo cuando empiezo a asimilarlo, veo el collar con el número 1 grabado con joyas y entiendo toda esta horrible situación: el pelo rubio, los ojos verdes, el número... Es Glimmer.

-no puede ser- me susurro

Siento, como el peligro esta tan cerca de mí.

Le disparo en el cuello a uno

-¿Katniss? -noto que Peeta me coge del brazo.

-¡Es ella!

-¿Quién?

Muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro para examinar la manada, tomando nota de tamaños y colores. La pequeña del pelo rojo y los ojos color ámbar..., ¡la Comadreja! ¡Y allí está el pelo ceniza y los ojos color avellana del chico del Distrito 9 que murió luchando por la mochila! Y, lo peor de todo, veo al muto más pequeño, el de reluciente pelaje oscuro, enormes ojos castaños y un collar de paja trenzada que dice 11; enseña los dientes, rabioso. Rue...

-¿Qué pasa, Katniss? -insiste Peeta, sacudiéndome por los hombros.

-Son ellos, todos ellos. Los otros. Rue, la Comadreja y... todos los demás tributos -respondo, con voz ahogada.

-¿Qué les han hecho? -pregunta Peeta al reconocerlos, horrorizado-. ¿Crees..., crees que son sus ojos de verdad?

Voy a volverme para enfrentarme a Cato cuando alguien aparta a Peeta de mi lado; estoy convencida de que la manada lo ha cogido, hasta que su sangre me salpica la cara.

Cato está delante de mí, casi al borde del cuerno, y tiene a Peeta agarrado con una llave por el cuello, ahogándolo. Peeta araña el brazo de Cato, pero sin fuerzas, porque no sabe si es más importante respirar o intentar cortar la sangre que le sale del agujero que una de las criaturas le ha abierto en la pantorrilla.

Apunto con una de mis últimas dos flechas a la cabeza de Cato, sabiendo que no tendría ningún efecto ni en el tronco ni en las extremidades; ahora veo que lleva encima una malla ajustada de color carne, algún tipo de armadura de gran calidad del Capitolio.

¿Con que eso tenía en la mochila?

-anda, dispárale, y él se cae con migo

No puedo disparar a Cato sin matar también a Peeta; él no puede matar a Peeta sin ganarse una flecha en el cerebro. Nos quedamos quietos como estatuas, buscando una salida.

No, ya quiero salir de esta pesadilla, ya no lo soporto, quisiera, tener una varita y que Peeta, yo Rue y todos los otros tributos, jamás, hubieran vivido esto. Que jamás hubiera juegos del hambre, ni nada, un mundo independiente, sin miedo, sin madres sin hijos, que mandan a sus niños a las cosechas de cada año.

Peeta levanta los dedos, que chorrean sangre, hacia el brazo de Cato. En vez de intentar liberarse, desvía el índice y dibuja una equis en el dorso de la mano de Cato. El otro se da cuenta de lo que significa un segundo después que yo, lo sé por la forma en que pierde la sonrisa. Sin embargo, llega tarde por un segundo, porque, para entonces, ya le he atravesado la mano con la flecha. Grita y suelta a Peeta, que se lanza sobre él.

Peeta se está cayendo, pero yo lo sostengo para que no se valla, fue un momento difícil de mi vida.

Oímos el golpe, el aire al salirle del cuerpo con el impacto y el ruido del ataque de las criaturas. Peeta y yo nos abrazamos, esperando a que suene el cañonazo, esperando a que acabe la competición, esperando a que nos liberen, pero no pasa nada, todavía no. Porque éste es el punto culminante de los Juegos del Hambre y la audiencia quiere espectáculo.

Aunque no miro, sí oigo los gruñidos, los ladridos, y los aullidos de humanos y animales mientras Cato se enfrenta a la manada. No entiendo cómo puede seguir vivo hasta que recuerdo la armadura que lo protege de los tobillos al cuello y me doy cuenta de que esta noche podría ser muy larga.

Puede que una hora, cuando Cato cae al suelo y oímos cómo lo arrastran los mutos al interior de la Cornucopia. «Ahora lo rematarán», pienso, pero no se oye ningún cañonazo.

Cae la noche y suena el himno, y la imagen de Cato no sale en el cielo; nos llegan los débiles gemidos a través del metal que tenemos debajo. El aire helado que sopla por la llanura me recuerda que los juegos no han terminado y que puede que tarden mucho tiempo en acabar; seguimos sin tener garantizada la victoria.

Me vuelvo hacia Peeta y veo que la pierna le sangra más que nunca. Todos nuestros suministros y mochilas siguen junto al lago, donde las dejamos cuando huimos de la manada. No tengo vendas, ni nada con lo que taponar el flujo de sangre de su pantorrilla. Aunque estoy temblando de frío, me arranco la chaqueta, me quito la camisa y me vuelvo a colocar la chaqueta lo antes posible.

Peeta tiene la cara gris a la pálida luz de la luna. Lo obligo a tumbarse antes de tocarle la herida; no bastará con una venda. He visto a mi madre poner torniquetes unas cuantas veces, así que intento imitarla. Corto una manga de la camisa, se la enrollo dos veces justo por debajo de la rodilla y ato un medio nudo.

-No te duermas -le digo.

Aunque no sé bien si es el protocolo médico correcto, me aterroriza que se duerma y no vuelva a despertarse.

-¿Tienes frío? -me pregunta.

Se baja la cremallera de la chaqueta y me meto dentro con él. Así se está un poco mejor, compartimos el calor de nuestros cuerpos dentro de mi doble capa de chaquetas, pero la noche es joven y la temperatura seguirá descendiendo. Todavía puedo sentir cómo la Cornucopia se congela, a pesar de que ardía cuando subimos.

-Puede que Cato acabe ganando -le susurro a Peeta.

-No digas eso -responde, subiéndome la capucha, aunque él tiembla aún más que yo.

A si pasan las horas, las más frustrantes, tristes, llenas de coraje

Peeta empieza a adormecerse y, cuando cabecea, me pongo a chillar su nombre cada vez más alto, porque, si se muere y me deja sola, sé que me volveré completamente loca.

Al final lo oigo susurrar que el sol está saliendo. Abro los ojos y veo que las estrellas se difuminan a la pálida luz del alba. Además, veo lo pálida que está la cara de Peeta, el poco tiempo que le queda, y sé que tengo que llevarlo de vuelta al Capitolio.

En cualquier caso, no se ha oído el cañonazo. Pego la oreja al cuerno y distingo la débil voz de Cato.

-Creo que está más cerca. Katniss, ¿puedes dispararle?

Si está cerca de la entrada, quizá lo consiga; llegados a este punto, sería un acto de piedad.

-Mi última flecha está en tu torniquete.

-Pues aprovéchala bien -responde él, bajándose la cremallera de la chaqueta para que salga.

Así que suelto la flecha, vuelvo a atar el torniquete lo más fuerte que mis helados dedos me permiten y me froto las manos para intentar recuperar la circulación. Cuando me arrastro hasta el borde del cuerno y me asomo, noto que Peeta me sujeta para que no me caiga.

Tardo unos segundos en encontrar a Cato en la penumbra, en la sangre. Después, el desollado pedazo de carne que antes era mi enemigo emite un sonido y veo dónde tiene la boca. Creo que las palabras que intenta decir son por favor.

Guio la flecha y cae en su cabeza. Peeta me sube de nuevo y allí me quedo, arco en mano, con el carcaj vacío.

-¿Le has dado? -me susurra. El cañonazo le responde-. Entonces, hemos ganado, Katniss -añade, sin emoción.

-Bien por nosotros -consigo decir, aunque en mi voz no se nota la alegría por la victoria.

Poco después desaparecen los mutos, y Peeta está cada vez más impaciente en irse, y yo pus igual

-¿Qué está pasando?—grita Peeta

-Quizá sea por el cadáver, quizá tengamos que apartarnos.

-si, tal vez

¿Crees que puedes llegar hasta el lago? -le pregunto.

-Creo que será mejor que lo intente.

Bajamos poco a poco por el extremo del cuerno y caemos al suelo. Si yo tengo las extremidades tan rígidas, ¿cómo puede moverse Peeta? Me levanto la primera, y doblo y agito brazos y piernas hasta encontrarme en condiciones de ayudarlo a levantarse. Conseguimos llegar al lago, aunque no sé cómo, y recojo un poco de agua fría para Peeta; yo también bebo.

Un sinsajo emite un largo silbido bajo y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas cuando aparece el aerodeslizador y se lleva a Cato. Ahora vendrán a por nosotros, y podremos irnos a casa.

Sin embargo, sigue sin haber respuesta.

-¿A qué están esperando? -pregunta Peeta débilmente.

Entre la pérdida del torniquete y el esfuerzo que nos había supuesto llegar al lago, se le había abierto la herida.

-No lo sé.

Me levanto para buscar un palo, pero encuentro rápidamente la flecha que rebotó en la armadura de Cato; servirá tan bien como la otra flecha. Cuando voy a cogerla, la voz de Claudius Templesmith retumba en el estadio.

-Saludos, finalistas de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre. La última modificación de las normas se ha revocado. Después de examinar con más detenimiento el reglamento, se ha llegado a la conclusión de que sólo puede permitirse un ganador. Buena suerte y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.

-Si te paras a pensarlo, no es tan sorprendente -dice Peeta en voz baja.

Lo observo ponerse en pie a duras penas. Se mueve hacia mí, como a cámara lenta, sacándose el cuchillo del cinturón... pero como es posible esto

Tengo el arco cargado, pero los dos estamos conectados, porque soltados las armas al mismo tiempo.

-mátame—dice, pidiendo para que lo mate a él, pero no entiende que no se puede, yo no soy capaz- anda.

Me pone las armas de nuevo en las manos.

-No puedo. No lo voy a hacer.

-Hazlo, antes de que envíen otra vez a esos animales o a otra cosa. No quiero morir como Cato.

-Pues dispárame -respondo, furiosa, devolviéndole las armas con un empujón-. ¡Dispárame, vete a casa y vive con ello! -Sabes que no puedo -dice él, tirando las armas-. Vale, de todos modos yo seré el primero en morir.

Se inclina y se arranca la venda de la pierna, eliminando la última barrera entre su sangre y la tierra.

-¡No, no puedes suicidarte!

Me pongo de rodillas e intento pegarle la venda en la herida, desesperada.

-Katniss, es lo que quiero.

-No vas a dejarme sola, yo te necesito ¿recuerdas? -insisto, porque, si muere, en realidad nunca volveré a casa, me pasaré el resto de mi vida en este campo de batalla, intentando encontrar la salida.

-Escucha -me dice, poniéndome en pie-. Los dos sabemos que necesitan a su vencedor. Sólo puede ser uno de nosotros. Por favor, acéptalo, hazlo por mí. No si muere y yo vivo, no podría vivir sin él, porque tendrían un ganador. Me llevo las manos al saquito del cinturón y lo desengancho. Peeta lo ve y me coge la muñeca.

-No, no te dejaré.

-Confía en mí -susurro. Él me mira a los ojos durante un buen rato, pero me suelta. Abro el saquito y le echo un puñado de bayas en la mano; después cojo unas cuantas para mí-. ¿A la de tres?

-A la de tres -responde Peeta, inclinándose para darme un beso muy dulce. Nos ponemos de pie, espalda contra espalda, cogidos con fuerza de la otra mano-. Enséñalas, quiero que todos lo vean.

Abro los dedos y las oscuras bayas relucen al sol. Le doy un último apretón de manos a Peeta para indicarle que ha llegado el momento, para despedirme, y empezamos a contar.

-Uno. -Quizá me equivoque-. Dos. -Quizá no les importe que muramos los dos-. ¡Tres!

Es demasiado tarde para cambiar de idea. Me llevo la mano a los labios y le echo un último vistazo al mundo. Justo cuando las bayas entran en la boca, las trompetas empiezan a sonar.

La voz frenética de Claudius Templesmith grita sobre nosotros:

-¡Parad! ¡Parad! Damas y caballeros, me llena de orgullo presentarles a los vencedores de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre: ¡Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark! ¡Les presento a... los tributos del Distrito 12!

Escupo las bayas y me limpio la lengua con el borde de la camisa para asegurarme de que no quede nada. Peeta tira de mí hacia el lago, donde los dos nos enjuagamos la boca y nos abrazamos, sin fuerzas.

-¿No te has tragado ninguna? -le pregunto.

-¿Y tú? -responde él, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Supongo que no, porque sigo viva.

Veo que mueve los labios para contestar, pero no lo oigo con el rugido de la multitud del Capitolio, que sale en directo por los altavoces.

El aerodeslizador aparece sobre nosotros y de él caen dos escaleras, sólo que no pienso soltar a Peeta, de ninguna manera. Lo rodeo con un brazo para ayudarlo a subir, y los dos ponemos un pie en el primer travesano. La corriente eléctrica nos paraliza, de lo cual me alegro, porque no estoy segura de que Peeta pudiese quedarse colgado todo el viaje.

Al subir estaba mirando hacia abajo, así que veo que, aunque nuestros músculos están inmóviles, nada corta el flujo de sangre de su pierna. Como cabía esperar, se desmaya en cuanto la puerta se cierra detrás de nosotros y la corriente eléctrica se detiene.

Todavía tengo agarrada la parte de atrás de su chaqueta con tanta fuerza que, cuando se lo llevan, se rompe, y me deja con un puñado de tela negra. Unos médicos vestidos con batas, máscaras y guantes blancos esterilizados ya están preparados para trabajar, para entrar en acción. Peeta está tan pálido y quieto sobre la mesa plateada, lleno de tubos y cables por todas partes, que, por un momento, olvido que hemos salido de los juegos y veo a los médicos como una amenaza más, otra manada de mutos diseñados para matarlo.

Me quiero lanzar a ellos pero me detienen, me llevan a otro cuarto.

A través del cristal veo cómo los médicos trabajan sin parar en Peeta; fruncen el ceño, concentrados. Veo el flujo de líquidos que bombean por los tubos, y una pared llena de cuadrantes y luces que no significan nada para mí.

Lo siguiente que sé es que hemos aterrizado en el tejado del Centro de Entrenamiento y que se llevan a Peeta, aunque a mí me dejan donde estoy. Me lanzo contra el cristal, chillando, y creo distinguir un atisbo de pelo rosa (tiene que ser Effie, Effie viene al rescate), cuando alguien me pincha por detrás con una aguja.

•

Cuando despierto me da miedo moverme. Todo el techo brilla con una suave luz amarilla, lo que me permite ver que estoy en una habitación en la que sólo está mi cama; ni puertas, ni ventanas a la vista. El aire huele a algo fuerte y antiséptico. Del brazo derecho me salen varios tubos que se meten en la pared que tengo detrás. Estoy desnuda, pero la ropa de cama me reconforta. Saco con precaución la mano derecha de la colcha: no sólo está limpia, sino que han arreglado las uñas en óvalos perfectos y las cicatrices de las quemaduras se notan menos. Me toco la mejilla, los labios, la cicatriz arrugada sobre la ceja y, cuando empiezo a pasarme los dedos por mi pelo de seda, me quedo helada. Me muevo el pelo con aprensión por encima de la oreja izquierda; no, no me lo he imaginado: puedo oír de nuevo.

Intento sentarme, pero algún tipo de correa de sujeción me rodea la cintura y sólo me deja levantarme unos centímetros.

Viene una joven deja la bandeja sobre mis muslos y aprieta algo que me coloca en posición sentada. Mientras me arregla las almohadas, me atrevo a preguntarle algo; lo digo en voz alta, tan claro como me lo permite mi voz oxidada, para que no parezca que le cuento secretitos.

-¿Ha sobrevivido Peeta?

Ella asiente y, cuando me pone una cuchara en la mano, noto que me la aprieta como una amiga.

Cuando se va la chica, la puerta se cierra sin hacer ruido detrás de ella y yo me vuelvo, hambrienta, hacia la bandeja: un cuenco de caldo claro, una pequeña ración de compota de manzana y un vaso de agua.

Normalmente pasan unos días entre el final de la competición y la presentación del vencedor, de modo que puedan volver a convertir a un tributo muerto de hambre, herido y destrozado en una persona. Cinna y Portia andarán por aquí, creando nuestro vestuario para las apariciones públicas. Haymitch y Effie estarán disponiendo el banquete para los patrocinadores y revisando las preguntas de las últimas entrevistas.

En el Distrito 12, estarán inmersos en el caos de organizar las celebraciones de bienvenida para Peeta y para mí, sobre todo porque las últimas fueron hace casi treinta años.

¡En casa! ¡Prim y mi madre! ¡Gale! Incluso la imagen del viejo gato zarrapastroso de Prim me hace sonreír. ¡Pronto estaré en casa!

Quiero salir de esta cama, ver a Peeta y Cinna, descubrir qué ha estado pasando. ¿Y por qué no? Me siento bien. Sin embargo, cuando empiezo a salir de la correa, noto que un líquido frío sale de uno de los tubos y se introduce por una de mis venas; pierdo la conciencia de forma casi inmediata.

lo mismo sucede una y otra vez durante un periodo indefinido: me despierto, me alimentan y, aunque resisto el impulso de intentar escapar de la cama, me vuelven a dejar sin sentido.

Entonces, por fin, llega un momento en que me despierto y no tengo nada clavado en el brazo derecho. También me han quitado la correa de la cintura y soy libre para moverme a mi gusto. Empiezo a levantarme, pero me detiene la visión de mis manos: la piel está perfecta, suave y reluciente. No sólo han desaparecido sin dejar rastro las cicatrices del campo de batalla, sino también las que había acumulado con los años de cazadora. Me toco la frente y parece de satén; cuando intento buscar la quemadura de la pantorrilla, no encuentro nada.

Saco las piernas de la cama, con los nervios de no saber si soportarán bien mi peso, y compruebo que están fuertes y preparadas. Al pie de la cama encuentro un traje que me hace estremecer, el mismo que llevábamos todos los tributos en el estadio. Me quedo mirándolo hasta que recuerdo que, obviamente, es lo que tengo que ponerme para saludar a mi equipo.

Me visto en menos de un minuto y toqueteo la pared, donde sé que está la puerta aunque no la vea, hasta que, de repente, se abre. Salgo a un pasillo amplio y vacío que no parece tener más puertas. No obstante, debe de haberlas, y detrás de una de ellas tiene que estar Peeta.

-¡Peeta! -lo llamo, ya que no hay nadie a quien preguntar.

Oigo que alguien responde gritando mi nombre, aunque no es su voz, sino una que me provoca primero irritación y después impaciencia: Effie.

Me vuelvo y los veo a todos esperando en una gran sala al final del pasillo: Effie, Haymitch y Cinna. Salgo corriendo hacia ellos sin vacilar. Es posible que los vencedores deban ser más comedidos, más arrogantes, sobre todo cuando sabes que te están mirando, pero me da igual. Corro hacia ellos y me sorprendo a mí misma abrazando primero a Haymitch. Cuando me susurra al oído «buen trabajo, preciosa», no suena sarcástico. Effie está algo llorosa y no deja de darme palmaditas en el pelo y de hablar sobre cómo le decía a todo el mundo que éramos perlas. Cinna se limita a abrazarme con fuerza y no dice nada. Entonces veo que Portia no está y tengo un mal presentimiento. Y Portia es igual a Peeta

-Está bien, pero quieren que os encontréis en directo durante la ceremonia, si tenías dudas -responde Haymitch.

-Ah, vale -respondo, y el horrible momento de temer que Peeta estuviese muerto se pasa de nuevo-. Supongo que es lo que yo querría ver.

-Ve con Cinna. Tiene que ponerte a punto -dice Haymitch.

Entonces se abren las puertas, y Venia, Flavius y Octavia me asaltan hablando tan deprisa y con tanta alegría que no consigo entender lo que dicen, aunque el sentido está claro: están realmente encantados de verme, y lo mismo me pasa a mí con ellos, aunque me emocionó mucho más ver a Cinna. Esto es más como alegrarse de ver a un trío de mascotas cariñosas al final de un día muy difícil.

Me llevan al comedor y me dan una comida de verdad (rosbif con guisantes y panecillos), aunque las raciones siguen estando controladas, porque, cuando pido repetir, me dicen que no.

-No, no y no. No quieren que lo eches todo en el escenario -responde Octavia, pero me da un panecillo más sin que nadie lo vea, por debajo de la mesa, para hacerme saber que está de mi parte.

Volvemos a mi habitación y Cinna desaparece durante un rato mientras el equipo de preparación me arregla.

-Oh, te han hecho un buen trabajo de pulido -dice Flavius con envidia-. No tienes ni un defecto en la piel.

Sin embargo, cuando me miro desnuda en el espejo sólo veo lo delgaducha que estoy. Bueno, seguro que estaba peor cuando salí del campo de batalla, pero puedo contarme las costillas sin ningún problema.

Cinna entra con lo que parece ser un vestido amarillo muy simple.

-¿Ya te has aburrido del tema de la «chica en llamas»?

-Dímelo tú -responde, y me lo mete por la cabeza. Al instante noto que ha rellenado la parte del pecho para añadir las curvas que el hambre me ha robado del cuerpo. Me llevo las manos a los senos y frunzo el ceño-. Ya lo sé -dice Cinna antes de que pueda protestar-, pero los Vigilantes querían modificarte quirúrgicamente. Haymitch tuvo una gran pelea con ellos y ésta fue la solución de compromiso. -Me detiene antes de que pueda mirarme en el espejo-. Espera, no te olvides de los zapatos.

Venia me ayuda a ponerme un par de sandalias de cuero planas y me vuelvo hacia el espejo.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Creo que es el mejor que has hecho hasta ahora.

Cuando consigo apartar la mirada de los destellos de la tela, me encuentro con una sorpresa: llevo el cabello suelto y echado atrás con una sencilla cinta; el maquillaje redondea y rellena mis ahora angulosas facciones; me han puesto esmalte transparente en las uñas; el vestido sin mangas está recogido a la altura de las costillas, no de la cintura, de modo que el relleno no afecta demasiado a mi figura; el borde me llega justo a las rodillas; al no llevar tacones, tengo mi estatura real. En resumidas cuentas, parezco una chica, una chica joven, de catorce años como mucho, inocente e inofensiva. Sí, me sorprende que Cinna haya decidido sacar esto, teniendo en cuenta que acabo de ganar los juegos.

Se trata de una imagen muy estudiada, porque Cinna nunca deja nada al azar. Me muerdo el labio, intentando averiguar sus motivos.

-Creía que sería algo más... sofisticado -le digo.

-Supuse que a Peeta le gustaría más esto -responde él, con precaución.

Ok, ya entendí, Peeta y yo, nuestro amor en la arena, ellos quieren que se note el tanto amor que le tengo y quieren que me haga ver más inocente, bueno, si demostrara el amor por Peeta, yo se lo demostraría, pero no sé cómo, pero quieren que todos los distritos también piensen eso, que sea el amor, así fue, pero ellos lo entenderán de otra manera, y hay que convencerlos, porque, como vamos hacer mentores, nuestra vida privada será de ellos, y luego que pasara, para todos fue un acto de amor, pero para los distritos,

¿REVOLUCION?

El rugido de la multitud es tan ensordecedor que no me doy cuenta de la llegada de Haymitch hasta que me toca el hombro y doy un bote, sobresaltada; supongo que parte de mí sigue en el estadio.

-Tranquila, soy yo. Deja que te eche un vistazo -dice. Levanto los brazos y doy una vuelta-. No está mal.

-¿Pero? -pregunto, porque no ha sido un gran cumplido.

-Pero nada. ¿Qué tal un abrazo de buena suerte? -responde él, después de examinar mi mohoso lugar de espera y tomar una decisión.

Vale, es una petición extraña viniendo de él, pero, al fin y al cabo, hemos ganado; quizás un abrazo sea lo más apropiado. Sin embargo, cuando le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, me encuentro atrapada por los suyos y me empieza a hablar muy deprisa y muy bajito al oído, con los labios ocultos por mi pelo.

-Escucha, tienes problemas. Se dice que el Capitolio está furioso por la manera en que los habéis dejado en ridículo en el estadio. Si hay algo que no soportan es que se rían de ellos, y ahora son el hazmerreír de Panem -me dice Haymitch.

Siento que el miedo me corre por las venas, pero me río como si me dijese algo encantador, porque no tengo nada que me oculte la boca.

-¿Y qué?

-Tu única defensa sería que estuvieses tan loca de amor que no fueses responsable de tus acciones ¿no es tan difícil, oh si?. -Haymitch se aparta y me arregla la cinta del pelo-. ¿De acuerdo, preciosa? Al fin ya estas enamorada.

-Será mejor que ocupemos nuestros puestos. -Me conduce al círculo de metal-. Es tu noche, preciosa, disfrútala.

Un rugido ensordecedor que hace vibrar el metal que tengo bajo los pies. Entonces veo a Peeta a pocos metros de mí. Parece tan limpio, sano y guapo que apenas lo reconozco. Sin embargo, su sonrisa es la misma, ya esté cubierto de barro o en el Capitolio, y, alverla, doy unos tres pasos y me lanzo en sus brazos. Él se tambalea hacia atrás, a punto de perder el equilibrio, y entonces me doy cuenta de que el artilugio metálico y delgado que lleva en la mano es una especie de bastón. Se endereza y nos abrazamos mientras la audiencia se vuelve loca. Él me besa y yo le regreso el beso.

Caesar Flickerman hace algunos chistes y pasa al espectáculo. Durará exactamente tres horas y es de visión obligatoria para todo Panem. Cuando reducen la intensidad de las luces y aparece el sello en la pantalla, me doy cuenta de que no estoy preparada para esto, de que no quiero ver morir a mis veintidós compañeros. Ya vi bastante la primer vez. Empieza a latirme el corazón con fuerza y siento el impulso de huir. ¿Cómo se han podido enfrentar a esto solos los otros vencedores? Durante los mejores momentos suelen mostrar la reacción del ganador en un cuadrito de una esquina de la pantalla. Pienso en los años anteriores... Algunos parecían encantados, alzaban los puños y se golpeaban el pecho. Casi todos parecían aturdidos. Sólo sé que lo único que me mantiene en este confidente es Peeta: su brazo sobre mi hombro, su otra mano entre las mías. Por supuesto, los anteriores ganadores no tenían al Capitolio planeando cómo destruirlos.

Vuelve a sonar el himno y nos levantamos cuando el presidente Snow en persona sale a escena, seguido de una niñita con el cojín que sostiene la corona. Sin embargo, sólo hay una corona, y se nota la perplejidad de la multitud (¿para quién será?), hasta que el presidente Snow la gira y la divide en dos. La primera mitad la coloca sobre la frente de Peeta con una sonrisa. Sigue sonriendo cuando me coloca la segunda, pero en sus ojos, que están a pocos centímetros de los míos, veo que será implacable como una serpiente.

Entonces sé que, aunque los dos nos hubiésemos comido las bayas, soy yo la culpable, porque yo tuve la idea. Soy la instigadora, la que debe recibir el castigo.

Después hay muchas reverencias y vítores. Tengo el brazo a punto de caérseme de tanto saludar cuando Caesar Flickerman por fin se despide de los espectadores y les recuerda que vuelvan mañana para las últimas entrevistas. Como si les quedase alternativa.

A Peeta y a mí nos llevan a la mansión del presidente para el banquete de la victoria, donde tenemos muy poco tiempo para comer mientras los funcionarios del Capitolio y los patrocinadores más generosos se pelean por hacerse una foto con nosotros. Por nuestro lado pasa una cara sonriente tras otra, cada vez más borrachas conforme avanza la noche. De vez en cuando le echo un vistazo a Haymitch, que resulta reconfortante, o al presidente Snow, que resulta aterrador, pero sigo riendo, dando las gracias a todos y sonriendo para que me hagan fotos. Lo único que no hago ni un momento es soltar la mano de Peeta.

La entrevista se realiza bajando un poco por el pasillo, en el salón. Han vaciado un espacio y han colocado el confidente, rodeado de jarrones de rosas rojas y rosas. Sólo hay un puñado de cámaras para grabar el acontecimiento; al menos, no tendré público delante.

Caesar Flickerman me da un cálido abrazo cuando entro.

-Enhorabuena, Katniss, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien. Nerviosa por la entrevista.

-No lo estés, vamos a pasarlo maravillosamente -responde, dándome una palmadita tranquilizadora en la mejilla.

-No se me da bien hablar sobre mí.

-Nada de lo que digas puede estar mal.

Entonces entra Peeta, muy guapo vestido de rojo y blanco, y me aparta a un lado.

-Apenas he podido verte. Haymitch parece decidido a mantenernos separados.

De hecho, Haymitch está decidido a mantenernos con vida, pero hay demasiadas personas escuchándonos, así que me limito a decir:

-Sí, últimamente está muy responsable.

-Bueno, sólo queda esto antes de irnos a casa. Después no podrá vigilarnos todo el rato.

-Oh, adelante, acurrúcate a su lado si quieres. Queda muy dulce.

Así que pongo los pies en el asiento, a un lado, y Peeta me acerca a él.

Alguien inicia la cuenta atrás y, sin más, salimos en directo para todo el país. Caesar Flickerman está estupendo; hace bromas, lanza pullas y se ahoga de risa cuando se presenta la ocasión. Peeta y él ya tenían su dinámica desde la noche de la primera entrevista, aquellas bromas fáciles, así que yo sólo sonrío e intento hablar lo menos posible. Es decir, tengo que hablar un poco, pero, en cuanto puedo, dirijo la conversación a Peeta.

Sin embargo, al final Caesar empieza a plantear preguntas que exigen respuestas más completas.

-Bueno, Peeta, por vuestros días en la cueva ya sabemos que para ti fue amor a primera vista desde los... ¿cinco años? -pregunta.

-Desde el momento en que la vi.

-Pero, Katniss, menuda experiencia para ti. Creo que la verdadera emoción para el público era ver cómo te enamorabas de él. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que lo amabas?

-Oh, es una pregunta difícil...

Dejo escapar una risita débil y entrecortada, y me miro las manos. Ayuda.

-Bueno, yo sé cuándo me di cuenta: la noche que gritaste su nombre desde aquel árbol -dice él.

aunque es desde unos días antes de la cosecha, pero creo que será mejor decirle que si

-Sí, supongo que sí. Es decir, hasta ese momento intentaba no pensar en mis emociones, la verdad, porque era muy confuso, y sentir algo por él sólo servía para empeorar las cosas. Pero, entonces, en el árbol, todo cambió.

-¿Por qué crees que fue?

-Quizá... porque, por primera vez... tenía la oportunidad de conservarlo.

Noto que Peeta apoya la frente en mi sien y me pregunta:

-Entonces, ahora que me tienes, ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo?

-Ponerte en algún sitio en el que no puedan hacerte daño -respondo, volviéndome hacia él. Cuando me besa, la gente del cuarto deja escapar un suspiro, de verdad.

Es cuando Caesar le pregunta a Peeta cómo le va con su pierna nueva.

-¿Pierna nueva? -pregunto, y no puedo evitar subirle la pernera del pantalón-. Oh, no -susurro al ver el dispositivo de metal y plástico que ha reemplazado a su carne.

-¿No te lo había dicho nadie? -pregunta Caesar con amabilidad, y yo sacudo la cabeza.

-No he tenido ocasión de hacerlo -dice Peeta, encogiéndose de hombros.

-La culpa es mía, por usar aquel torniquete.

-Sí, por tu culpa sigo vivo -responde Peeta.

-Tiene razón -asegura Caesar-. Seguro que se habría desangrado sin el torniquete.

-Katniss, sé que has sufrido una conmoción, pero tengo que preguntártelo. Cuando sacaste aquellas bayas, ¿qué pasaba por tu cabeza?

Hago una larga pausa antes de responder, intentando organizar mis pensamientos.

-No lo sé, es que... no podía soportar la idea de... vivir sin él. —y si aunque cuando recogí las bayas, tal vez fue mi corazón el quien me lo dijo.

-Peeta, ¿algo que añadir?

-No, creo que eso vale para los dos.

Caesar se despide y todo se termina. La gente se ríe, llora y se abraza

Vuelvo a mi cuarto para recoger algunas cosas y descubro que lo único que quiero llevarme es la insignia de sinsajo que me dio Madge. Alguien lo volvió a poner en mi dormitorio después de los juegos. Nos llevan por las calles en un coche con ventanillas tintadas y el tren nos espera. Apenas podemos despedirnos de Cinna y Portia, aunque los veremos dentro de unos meses, cuando hagamos la gira por los distritos para una ronda de ceremonias triunfales. Así el Capitolio recuerda al pueblo que los Juegos del Hambre nunca desaparecen del todo. Nos darán un montón de placas inútiles y el pueblo tendrá que fingir que nos adora.

El tren empieza a moverse y nos introducimos en la noche hasta salir del túnel, momento en que respiro libre por primera vez desde la cosecha. Effie nos acompaña, al igual que Haymitch, por supuesto. Nos comemos una enorme cena y guardamos silencio delante del televisor para ver la entrevista en diferido. Conforme nos alejamos del Capitolio empiezo a pensar en casa, en Prim y en mi madre, en Gale y en Peeta, me pregunto, como Peeta y yo vamos a superar todo esto, que pasara con nosotros, podremos vivir bien, con pesadillas, y esas cosas, lo único que sé es que lo AMO, y superamos a los juegos, más que nada.

El tren hace una breve pausa para repostar, y nos dejan salir a respirar aire fresco. Peeta y yo caminamos por el andén de la mano, y yo no sé qué decir ahora que estamos solos. Se detiene a recoger un ramo de flores silvestres para mí; me lo da y yo le doy un beso.

-¿Qué pasa? -me pregunta Peeta.

-Nada.

Seguimos caminando hasta dejar atrás la cola del tren, en un punto en el que hasta yo creo que no hay cámaras escondidas detrás de los arbustos del andén.

Sin embargo, sigo sin encontrar las palabras.

Haymitch me sorprende poniéndome una mano en la espalda. Incluso ahora, en medio de ninguna parte, baja la voz.

-Gran trabajo, chicos. Seguid así en el distrito hasta que se vayan las cámaras. Todo debería ir bien.

Lo veo volver al tren, evitando mirar a Peeta a los ojos.

-¿De qué habla? -me pregunta Peeta.

-Del Capitolio. No les gustó nuestro truco de las bayas -le suelto.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- que estamos en peligro, nuestro amor fue más fuerte que cualquier cosa, pero tal vez los distritos parezca más bien como una revolución

-¿enserio¡

-si, Peeta ¿tengo miedo?, de lo que nos puedan hacer o más bien a nuestra familias

- no te preocupes, yo te protegeré

-¿enserio?- le digo mirándolo a los ojos

-si, saldremos juntos de esto.- me asegura abre sus brazos para que lo abrace

-¿juntos?- le pregunto cuando estoy en su pecho.

El me agarra de los hombros, me mira a los ojos y se tarda un momento para contestar, me toma la mano y nos vamos caminando para el otro vagón, para partir y seguir con nuestras vidas entrelazadas

-juntos.

FIN


End file.
